En un Clin d'Oeil
by Lecimal
Summary: Ils étaient identiques mais celui de droite, dont les cheveux, un peu plus courts que ceux de son voisin, poussaient carrément en pics, avait une façon de bouger désordonnée, presque désarticulée, et pourtant souple comme celle d'un fauve, et ça me captivait. Je n'essayais même plus d'en détacher mes yeux.
1. C'était plus fort que moi

Disclamer :_ Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ils sont originaires de Kingdom Heart et Final Fantasy VII. Ceci est un UA que j'ai écrit parce que ça m'a grave fait kiffer et en espérant que ça vous fasse kiffer aussi 8D !_

Rating_ : K+, c'est vraiment pas bien méchant_

Note : _Je dédis cet OS (je vais revenir là dessus) à _**Sidona**_. _

_Sid, je te remercie, parce que tes "eeeeuh" me donnent des idées, parce qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de 8+40 minutes à décaler d'un quart d'heure, alors merci, et aussi - et surtout - merci pour tout le reste. Je te dédis également Meira, en souvenir d'Imare qui ne verra peut-être jamais le jour, finalement._

_Donc. Oui, ceci est un OS. C'est ptet l'OS le plus long du monde, et on le découpe, mais quand même. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite. A la base ça devait être à peine plus long que _J'ai eu envie de le toucher_ donc environ 5 000 mots... Et puis il m'a saisit pour ne plus me lâcher avant d'avoir terminé de s'écrire lui-même, en un seul shot. Et voilààà._

* * *

_**- C'était plus fort que moi -**_

C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je les observe. Surtout celui de droite. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient identiques. Les cheveux rouges et ignorant les lois de la gravité - quoique celui de gauche arrivait à les contenir en une longue queue de cheval - des yeux clairs, entre vert et bleu, qui leur donnaient un regard transperçant, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers la matière. Et puis des marques sur les joues. Celui de gauche, on aurait dit des cicatrices laissées par les lunettes d'aviateur qu'il avait sur le front. Je n'aurais pas été surpris de les voir parfaitement coïncider s'il les avait mises sur ses yeux. Mais l'autre, celui de droite… On aurait dit des larmes renversées. Un tatouage ? Je trouvais ça curieux… Non en fait ça m'obsédait. Depuis que je les avais vu s'asseoir là bas, à quelques tables de moi, pile dans l'alignement entre Sora et une amie à lui - euhm… Xion ? - dans ce réfectoire où je mettais les pieds pour la première fois.

Ah, oui… Petit détail que j'ai oublié de préciser... J'étais nouveau à Dusk. C'était le nom de cette ville, oui, Dusk. Moi et mon frère, Cloud, on avait emménagé la semaine dernière, début printemps, avec notre mère, qui rejoignait sa sœur après son divorce avec notre père. Sa sœur étant la mère de Demyx et Sora, ceux-ci étant nos cousins à Cloud et moi. Vous suivez ? Divorce, Cloud et moi chez nos cousins, plus notre mère et notre tante. Par ordre d'âge ça donnait quelque chose comme :

Cloud Strife (c'est le nom de famille de notre père) 20 ans 2e année de fac en sport-étude (il était champion national d'aikido. Non je n'ai pas de pression, j'ai toujours été nul en sport),

Demyx Nostave (nom de jeune fille de nos mères respectives) 18 ans terminale dans le même lycée que moi,

Sora Nostave 17 ans première,

Moi, Roxas Strife, 16 ans même première que Sora. J'ai sauté le CE2.

En fait Sora n'avait pas exactement un an de plus que moi, plutôt 5 mois, donc la majorité de l'année on avait le même âge. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon premier jour au lycée de Dusk, qui se nommait de façon incroyablement originale Dusk. Exactement comme la ville, oui, c'était là où je voulais en venir. Bref. Ce matin, on m'avait confié mon emploi du temps et un plan du lycée, et j'avais rencontré M. Rhapsodos, prof de littérature et philosophie, accessoirement mon prof principal. Un homme qui aimait ce qu'il faisait, plongé dans des livres dont il ne relevait la tête que pour fusiller d'un regard tranchant et efficace les petits bavards du dernier rang. Finalement l'heure du repas était arrivée et j'avais découvert la cantine de Dusk. Et puis ces deux rouquins. Et je les zyeutais depuis tout à l'heure. Surtout celui de droite. Ils étaient identiques mais celui de droite, dont les cheveux, un peu plus courts que ceux de son voisin, poussaient carrément en pics, avait une façon de bouger désordonnée, presque désarticulée, et pourtant souple comme celle d'un fauve, et ça me captivait. Je n'essayais même plus d'en détacher mes yeux, parce que quand par miracle j'y arrivais, j'observais 5 secondes celui de gauche, pour finalement revenir à lui.

Une main m'est brusquement passée devant les yeux. Celle de Sora.

- Roxas, tu m'écoutes ?

Il a suivi mon regard et est tombé sur les deux roux.

- Oh… a-t-il fait.

Il m'a regardé à nouveau. Lui et moi, on avait exactement les mêmes yeux, lesquels étaient identiques à ceux de notre grand-mère.

- C'est les jumeaux Montague. Tu devrais t'en méfier, m'a-t-il confié.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ils se bagarrent, ils sont pas forcément de bonne fréquentation.

Mon regard a de nouveau dévié vers eux. Surtout vers lui.

- Celui de droite, il s'appelle comment ?

- Axel, ma répondu Xion. Axel et Reno Montague.

Pile poil à ce moment là, Axel a capté mon regard, et le sien, vert émeraude, est subitement devenu dur, glacial. J'ai détourné la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me plonger dans un bain d'eau froide. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde. Quand je me suis risqué à un nouveau regard, ils s'étaient levés et posaient leurs plateaux à la sortie après les avoir vidés.

Je ne les ai pas revus de la journée.

**-o3o-**

* * *

Et voilààà, c'était le premier morceau d'_En un Clin d'Oeil_. La suite après la pub (dans une semaine... Parce que OUI, il est terminé. Quoi de plus normal, c'est un OS 8D)


	2. Pourquoi auraisje été gêné ?

_Je ne répète pas le disclaimer, parce que je suis une grosse fainéante, j'assume._

_Rating : K+... Et oui, certains chapitres seront pas rate pareil._

**Guest** :_ (Euhm... Qui es-tu ? 8D On se connait, non ? Ou bien je confonds ?__) Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes. J'attends si longtemps parce qu'il y a... beaucoup de suite. Enfin de morceau de suite. Une semaine, c'est ni trop ni pas assez à mon sens, voilà =D_

_D'ailleurs je me suis réveillée hier soir en me disant "Tiens, c'est ça fait combien de temps...? Ah ? Une semaine demain ? Déjà 8D ?"_

* * *

_**- Pourquoi aurais-je été gêné ? -**_

A Dusk - le lycée - on avait le choix entre deux LV1 et cinq LV2. Moi j'avais prit Midgardien et Wutai. Parce que ça me semblait être assez à propos de savoir parler un minimum correctement ces deux langues. J'avais de la chance, M. Brhama, le prof de Wutai, était une personne sympathique. Strict, efficace, charismatique. Etant bon élève, j'aimais bien quand les professeurs faisaient se tenir la classe tranquille. Sora n'avait pas la même LV2 que moi, mais Xion, si. Xion, de prime abord, était une fille assez sombre, physiquement. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les vêtements qu'elle portait, coupés en carré, lui donnaient un air sérieux, peut-être même froid, que son sourire, une fois qu'on lui avait parlé au moins 10 minutes, exorcisait totalement. Sérieuse, elle l'était, mais aussi très chaleureuse, incroyablement gentille. Elle connaissait tout le monde, mais jusque là n'avait été vraiment amie qu'avec Sora. Et jusqu'à il y avait peu, les fameux jumeaux Montague.

- Je les connais depuis très longtemps, a-t-elle commencé à me raconter, à la fin des cours, alors qu'on attendait Sora à la grille. Tout petits, on allait tous les trois chez la même nourrice. Ils ont un an de plus que moi, alors ils sont entrés en primaire un an plus tôt, et à chaque changement de cycle on a eu un an de battement, mais sinon, on était toujours ensemble, tous les trois. Milieu de l'an dernier, Riku Noroi s'est ajouté à notre bande. Il est plus là, parce que... Enfin, tu sais, Reno et Axel sont vraiment inséparables. Une année ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe et Axel a refusé de venir en cours tant qu'il n'aurait pas été changé de groupe. Il a eu gain de cause. Quand on les voit de loin, on a l'impression qu'ils sont identiques mais Reno est beaucoup plus sarcastique, et Axel plus fourbe et plus agressif.

Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle faisait leur éloge, là.

- Au début de cette année, a-t-elle poursuivit, on a fait la connaissance de ton cousin, par le biais de Riku. Ça se passait bien, et puis… Riku a eu des problèmes avec le professeur de chimie, Xehanort, un vieil homme chauve un peu vouté, tu peux pas te tromper… Il l'aurait frappé, et c'est pour ça qu'il a été expulsé. Je n'y étais pas, mais Axel et Reno m'ont dit que M. Xehanort est homophobe, et qu'ils se sont plus ou moins tous mis sur la figure, enfin, je ne sais pas très bien… Axel et Reno on eu une expulsion provisoire mais Riku ne va probablement pas revenir. Sora n'a pas eu vent de toute cette histoire, alors il a tenu à s'éloigner des Montague, et même de Riku…

Il y en avait plus à dire, je le sentais, mais elle s'est arrêtée là. Moi, je n'avais retenu de façon percutante qu'une information.

- Xion… Les jumeaux Montague sont… homo ?

- Coucou ! A répondu la voix de Sora, de plus loin.

Je me suis détourné, rouge comme une pivoine. Enfin… Plus rose que d'habitude, mais pour qui savait le remarquer, c'était flagrant : j'étais gêné.

- On rentre ? m'a demandé mon cousin. Demyx est déjà sorti.

- Hum… Au revoir, Xion

Elle m'a fait un petit signe de la main. Elle souriait. J'aurais juré qu'elle m'avait vu rougir.

Mais pourquoi aurais-je été gêné ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer à ma vie qu'Axel Montague soit gay ? Absolument rien. Et c'était quoi cette façon de penser ? Fallait-il être homosexuel pour vouloir luter contre l'homophobie ? Je me suis senti mieux.

Une fois à la maison, j'ai du faire face l'exubérance de Demyx. Je suis plutôt comme Cloud, posé, taciturne, silencieux. Peut-être moins taciturne, c'est difficile de se juger soi-même. Quand j'étais petit, c'était lui l'homme de la maison, notre père… était une loque. Je suppose que j'ai pris modèle sur lui. Demyx et Sora étaient plus… brillants. Je veux dire par là qu'ils rayonnaient, comme des soleils autour desquels graviteraient tout un tas de personnes. D'ailleurs Sora était très populaire, comme j'avais pu le remarquer durant la journée. Je voyais assez mal comment Xion, Riku et les Montague avaient pu être ses amis à un moment : il n'avait que ça, des amis. On avait du manger en décalage ce midi pour n'être que tous les trois. Il devait y avoir des détails qui me manquaient. Après avoir salué ma tante et son fils ainé, je suis monté à l'étage et j'ai frappé à la porte de la chambre de ma mère. J'ai passé la tête comme elle ne répondait pas, et je n'ai vu, au milieu des cadavres de boites de chocolats et de pots de Nutella, de barquettes de pêche au sirop d'aubergine et de sachets de chamallow, aucun signe d'un quelconque alcool. J'ai donc refermé la porte et frappé à celle de Cloud.

- Hum, a fait sa voix depuis l'autre côté.

Je suis entré. Ses cartons vides et empilés dans un coin de la pièce en attendant d'être descendus le lendemain matin me faisaient penser que moi aussi, je devais déplier mes affaires et investir cette pièce voisine à celle de Cloud qui était désormais ma chambre. Cloud, justement, était à son bureau, penché sur des exercices de maths, un crayon à la main et ses lunettes à monture noire sur le nez. Et oui, ça casse le mythe, tout de suite. Chez les Strife on a des lunettes. La fragilité de nos yeux ne nous permet pas les lentilles. J'évite de porter les miennes durant la journée, et Cloud fait de même. Il n'y a que notre mère qui n'ait pas de complexe avec ça. Cloud a retiré les siennes et a fait pivoter son siège vers moi.

- Bien, ta journée ? m'a-t-il demandé très sobrement.

- Hum - (hochement de tête) - J'ai rencontré des personnes intéressantes.

Six mots, entre Cloud et moi, c'était une longue phrase. Il a hoché la tête à son tour. Bien sûr je faisais allusion aux rouquins, mais également à Xion et à M. Rhapsodos. Un peu moins. D'un léger mouvement de la tête je l'ai désigné, l'interrogeant du regard, et il a compris que je lui retournais la question. Il a hésité, cherché ses mots.

- J'ai rencontré… des personnes intéressantes.

Oh… Et oui. Une conversation anodine entre frères chez les Strife ça ressemblait à ça. Je ne ressentais pas l'envie de lui en dire plus et je supposais que lui non plus, alors avec un salut silencieux je l'ai laissé à son travail. Moi-même je devais préparer un exercice de littérature, une histoire de concours auquel se prêtait le lycée et que j'avais vaguement suivi, n'étant arrivé en classe qu'aujourd'hui. En entrant dans ma chambre je me suis senti partagé : devais-je d'abord ranger mes affaires ou commencer mes devoirs ? Finalement j'ai décidé de ranger. Je suis comme ça, j'aime quand chaque chose à une place et s'y trouve. Je ne dis pas que je suis ordonné, par exemple, dans mon ancienne chambre la place de mes clés était juste sous le radiateur. Mais elles s'y trouvaient toujours, à moins qu'elles ne fussent dans la poche de mon manteau. Toujours. De fait je ne perdais jamais rien. En y réfléchissant c'était quand même une forme d'ordre, finalement. Ma logique personnelle différait simplement de celle à laquelle on pouvait avoir l'habitude de se confronter, et il était vrai que parfois ça perturbait. J'ai plié mes vêtements et les ai posés par terre, dans le côté penderie de mon placard, sauf les pantalons que j'ai suspendus. Côté tiroirs, j'ai rangé mes affaires de classe en réserve, classeur de rechange, stylos et crayons 2H (impossible d'écrire ou de dessiner avec quelque chose de plus gras que ça), copies simples et doubles, bref, la totale. Ensuite les livres. J'ai mis les manuels et dictionnaires sous mon lit, alignés par ordre alphabétique la tête en bas pour que je puisse lire les tranches en étant dessus, et les romans, nouvelles et recueils de poèmes sur l'étagère qui surplombait ce même meuble. Sauf trois d'entre eux, la trilogie des _Fabuleuses aventures d'Alcimæ et Lacertho_, une saga qui m'avait beaucoup marqué.

Alcimæ et Lacertho étaient deux sœurs que tout opposait hormis leur affection mutuelle. L'une, Alcimæ était petite, brune et à la peau mate tandis que l'autre, Lacertho était très grande, blonde et pâle. Dans le premier tome, elles sillonnaient la surface du globe pour rétablir l'Equilibre Universel. Dans le second, elles découvraient qu'il existait d'autres mondes et comment s'y rendre. Elles décidaient alors d'en changer pour voir s'il fallait aussi agir dans d'autres. Et enfin, dans le troisième tome, elles devaient affronter la Perturbation, cette force qui faisait pencher du côté des ténèbres ou de la lumière la Balance de l'Equilibre Universel. Ce n'était pas exactement un livre pour enfant. Le premier tome, si, peut-être, mais ensuite ça devenait très complexe et il fallait s'accrocher. Et puis les deux sœurs mouraient d'ailleurs à la fin, en détruisant la Perturbation, parce que celle-ci faisait partie de l'Univers et que selon les lois de l'Equilibre lui-même, dans un combat contre une force il n'y avait aucun vainqueur.

C'était à la fois cette simplicité et cette complexité qui m'avaient totalement séduit, à tel point que je m'inspirais beaucoup de ce roman pour à peu près tout ce que je faisais. C'était d'ailleurs après l'avoir achevé que, sentant un terrible vide en moi, comme si on m'avait retiré mon cœur, j'avais cherché à en savoir plus sur l'auteure. Une femme anonyme qui, il y avait de cela un quart de siècle avait publié cette unique saga sous l'étrange nom de plume de Tallulah. Personne ne savait qui elle était, d'où elle venait, quel était son vrai nom, mais à force de recherches acharnée et d'une incroyable chance un spécialiste avait fini par dépoussiérer un manuscrit trouvé dans les ruines d'une minuscule maison perdue au milieu de la campagne, dont l'adresse était mentionnée comme fictive dans le roman. Signé de sa main, j'avais eu un moment l'espoir d'y trouver une autre histoire, mais il s'agissait en fait du brouillon d'_Alcimæ et Lacertho_.

C'était il y avait deux ans à présent, j'en avais alors 14 et je venais d'en voir s'écouler trois passés à remuer plus ou moins efficacement tout ce mystère. Sur le moment, ça avait fait pas mal de bruit, car les _Fabuleuses Aventures d'Alcimæ et Lacertho _étaient de renommée internationale. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on m'offre une des nombreuses copies du manuscrit qui avaient été alors commercialisées. Il s'agissait de trois énormes volumes en cuir épais, larges de 5cm environ, parcourus de gribouillis et de pattes de mouches et de ratures. J'avais un mal fou à les lire mais ça m'importait assez peu puisque je possédais la version imprimée. J'avais rangé les brouillons ailleurs, dans un carton saturé de papier bulle, et les en extirpant soigneusement, je les ai placés tous les six sur mon bureau, contre le mur. J'aimais pouvoir les regarder ou même les ouvrir quand ça me chantait, quand j'avais une panne d'inspiration pour un devoir, ou tout simplement un petit coup de mou.

Dans ma famille - et là je comptais aussi mon père - il n'y avait que Cloud qui comprenait mon intérêt, qui en réalité frisait presque l'obsession, pour cette trilogie, parce qu'il l'avait partagé à un moment. Il reconnaissait que c'était une histoire à plusieurs niveaux de compréhension, qui s'adressait à tous les âges et toutes les maturités, mais lui avait évolué dans une branche plus scientifique, plus mathématique, et un peu moins métaphysique que moi.

Je me suis reculé jusqu'à la porte et j'ai observé mon travail. Tout était en ordre, et les nouvelles places que j'avais attribuées à mes affaires me convenaient. J'ai donc tiré ma chaise et commencé mon exercice de litté. Il s'agissait d'écrire une histoire fictive en prose sur un thème qui m'était encore totalement inconnu. Les critères d'évaluations ne m'avaient pas été donnés, mais une indication dans les consignes précisait que ''_les trois productions les plus originales seront publiées sous forme de nouvelles aux éditions Crépuscule_''. Ça me semblait complexe, et d'ailleurs M. Rhapsodos avait semblé de mon avis ce matin quand il avait annoncé à la classe qu'il avait envoyé un mail aux organisateurs pour savoir s'il était autorisé de former des groupes pour écrire à plusieurs, et si oui, de combien de personnes. En théorie le travail était donc en stand-by jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la réponse, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée d'attendre pour faire mon travail, qui avait un arrière goût de prise de retard. Je partageais totalement l'opinion d'Epicure quant au plaisir obtenu par le travail et savourais toujours cette incroyable sérénité, les veilles de rendu, alors qu'autour de moi la panique saisissait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore commencé leur devoir.

Cela dit j'ai bien du admettre que d'entendre ma tante nous appeler, Cloud et moi, pour passer à table a soulagé mon cerveau en ébullition. Ma mère n'est pas descendue manger.

**-o3o-**


	3. Ton coeur, Rox, il te dit quoi ?

Rating_ : K+. Je pense changer le rating de toute la fic si un morceau passe en T ou en M..._

_Hey ! Vous êtes toutes parties en vacances en même temps ? Moi en tout cas je suis à l'heure 8D. Voici le 3e morceau._

* * *

_**- Ton cœur, Rox', il te dis quoi ? -**_

Le reste de la semaine, j'ai rencontré les autres professeurs. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle matière commençait et qu'un nouveau représentant de l'éducation de second cycle entrait, il me faisait me lever et venir à son bureau pour que je me présente à lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas lire mon dossier scolaire ? Enfin. Le vendredi, pendant le cours de littérature, M. Rhapsodos nous a annoncé qu'il avait reçu la réponse des organisateurs.

- Vous pouvez participer par groupes de trois maximum. Il n'y a pas de limite d'âge, ni individuellement ni dans les groupes. Nous avons donc décidé de mélanger les deux premières et la terminale qui participent. Il y aura une réunion lundi à 14h, en salle de conférence. Des questions ?

Personne ne leva la main - c'était la dernière heure - et j'avoue que moi-même je découvrais un certain nombre de données, alors je me suis abstenu. J'aurais malgré tout bien voulu savoir deux trois petites choses (Est-ce qu'on forme les groupes nous-mêmes ? Est-ce qu'on sera un élève de chaque classe ou est-ce qu'on peut choisir deux personnes de sa première/terminale ? Rien à voir mais quand sont les rendus de brouillons pour ce travail ?) mais je voyais déjà se tourner vers moi les regards agacés des élèves pressés de gagner leurs domiciles respectifs ave minutes d'avance par rapport à d'habitude. Bon, il était vrai que certains prenaient le train et que 2 minutes peuvent tout à fait faire la différence entre l'avoir et le rater.

Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, sortir quelques minutes avant était peut-être aussi dans mon intérêt.

- Bon, a fait M. Rhapsodos devant le silence de l'assistance. Je vois que vous êtes pressés d'être libérés de cette journée de cours. Rangez vous affaires, vous pouvez y aller.

Les élèves se sont jetés sur leurs trousses. Moi ? Non, moi j'avais déjà glissé tout ce qui trainait sur ma table dans mon sac. Je me suis levé et j'ai lancé à Sora un « Je t'attends à la grille » qu'il n'a pas entendu, à cause du brouhaha. Je disais donc que sortir plus tôt pouvait être dans mon intérêt : je pouvais avoir de la chance et terminer en même temps que la terminale d'Axel Montague le vendredi et auquel cas je pourrais le voir, peut-être même lui parler. Je n'avais pas croisé les jumeaux de la semaine, ça m'avait donné le temps de réfléchir à quelle raison invoquer pour leur adresser la parole. Je me suis posté à la grille et j'ai attendu. Pas longtemps. A peine la sonnerie retentie, ils sont sortis. Mes yeux les ont immédiatement captés. Surtout Axel. Je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il y avait une troisième personne. En fait je ne l'ai remarqué que quand…

- Hey ! Rox' !

…quand Demyx m'a sortit de ma contemplation par son apostrophe.

- Bonjour, ai-je fait, pris au dépourvu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on s'est vus ce matin, a-t-il ri.

J'ai capté le regard d'Axel à mon égard. D'abord un brin curieux d'entendre mon nom, mais surtout malicieux et mordant comme lorsque je l'avais observé à la cantine un peu moins d'une semaine plus tôt, il s'était durcit comme par reflexe en tombant sur mon visage, avant de s'adoucir de nouveau, mais la complicité qu'on y voyait quand il parlait avec son frère avait totalement disparu. Un peu comme s'il avait cru reconnaitre en moi quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

…Sora ?

C'était vrai que mon cousin le plus jeune m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas fréquentables, or je les trouvais assez fréquentés, et par des personnes que moi-même j'estimais comme Xion ou Demyx. Un nouveau mystère à ajouter à cette drôle d'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'a demandé mon cousin.

J'avais passé la semaine à trouver de bonnes excuses simplement pour ce moment précis. Elles se sont toutes envolées.

- J… Euh…

Il m'a regardé, avec son air entendu et simplet à la fois qui vous fait vous demander s'il voit clair dans votre jeu mais ne fait semblant de rien ou si c'est juste une illusion d'optique due à la lumière ambiante. D'un geste il a désigné les jumeaux.

- Je te présente Reno et Axel Montague.

J'ai tendu la main par habitude et dit sans y penser :

- Roxas Strife.

Reno l'a serrée sans rien dire, sans doute lui aussi pas habitude. Axel l'a imité.

- Enchanté

- De même.

Je sentais mon visage aussi vide et figé qu'un masque de plâtre, et ma voix quasi-monocorde. C'était de cette manière que je perdais mes moyens, on faisait pire. Seulement ça ne me donnait pas forcément l'air engageant. Mon cerveau avait enclenché le pilote automatique et mes répliques étaient froides, dignes d'une lettre de licenciement. Demyx continuait de me sourire avec son expression peut-être faussement perspicace. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule.

- T'es dans la classe de Xion, non ? (Puis il s'est tourné vers les jumeaux) Elle vous a pas parlé de lui ?

- Hum, donc c'était toi, a fait Reno. Elle nous a dit pas mal de bien de toi.

Il a souri, et j'ai eu la désagréable impression qu'il ne souriait en fait pas. C'est la voix d'Axel qui a chassé le léger malaise.

- Bon, les mecs. C'est pas tout ça mais moi je bosse, ce soir. A plus, Demyx, Roxas.

- Ouais, à plus, bon week end.

Je les ai salués de la tête, incapable de répondre avec des mots. Ils sont partis. Je n'avais pas remarqué la foule d'élève qui avait alors afflué et je ne le faisais que maintenant. Demyx s'est penché sur moi, comme pour chuchoter à mon oreille :

- Dis-donc, il—

- Roxaaas ! Ah, Demyx !

Sora. Incroyable comme ce cousin avait le chic pour faire ça, arriver pile en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une conversation gênante. Mais cette fois je me suis senti soulagé.

- On en reparlera plus tard, a sourit Demyx.

- Vous reparlerez de quoi ?

Le grand frère a éclaté de rire.

- Mais enfin, ça ne te regarde pas, petit curieux.

Je les ai suivit s à une distance de quelques pas, m'excluant par habitude de leurs échanges rieurs et extravertis. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, je n'ai pas pri s la peine de manger, montant m'allonger sur mon lit. Je ne me sentais pas comme d'habitude, sans savoir comment clairement. J'étais déçu, inquiet, heureux, impatient de quelque chose, je me faisais l'impression d'être un parfait idiot… Impossible de mettre un nom sur cet état. Je ne suis pas descendu manger ce soir là, et après le repas Demyx est venu me voir.

- Dis moi, Rox', tu sembles bien patraque.

- Hum.

- Cloud nous a dit que c'était pas dans tes habitudes de sauter les repas.

Ce n'était pas faux. Je n'étais pas un glouton mais j'estimais qu'il fallait manger un peu à tous les repas, pour l'hygiène alimentaire. Demyx s'est assis sur mon lit, à côté de moi, et j'ai tressailli à l'intrusion, ne me taisant que parce qu'il était mon cousin. Il a souri d'un air entendu. J'ai su qu'il avait compris quelque chose.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai entendu dire que les filles, quand elles tombent amoureuses, elles avalent plus rien.

Il a vu dans mon regard interrogateur que je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je pense qu'émotionnellement, t'es une fille.

Ça sonnait limite insultant mais je savais que ça ne l'était absolument pas. Je préférais en tout cas le penser pour ne pas avoir à le frapper. J'ai détourné lentement la tête et balayé sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaule non concerné. Je n'avais pas du tout l'impression d'être amoureux d'Axel.

…

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, bouche bée, et me suis à nouveau tourné vers mon cousin en quête de réponses.

- C'était bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé, a-t-il simplement souri.

- Mais… ! Comme ça ? En si peu de temps

A son tour de hausser les épaules.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? C'est ça les coups de foudre, si on en parle c'est que ça existe.

- Je… Je lui ai jamais parlé. Sérieusement, je veux dire.

- La preuve que t'en a pas eu besoin. Ton cœur, Rox', il te dit quoi ?

J'ai baissé la tête. Mon cœur, à cet instant précis, battait la chamade à l'idée d'avoir des sentiments amoureux pour le jumeau Montague. J'ai alors pensé que c'était très clair, qui si j'avais regardé les informations dont je disposais actuellement de façon objective, alors la conclusion de Demyx m'aurait semblé être la plus évidente. Le désespoir m'a frappé de plein fouet. J'ai caché mon visage dans mes mains.

- Dem'… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Bah… Roxas ?

Il avait l'air surpris de mon abattement. Mais Demyx, cousin adoré, Axel Montague avait très certainement un fanclub, que dis-je, une cours entière qui se pâmait à ses pieds, puisque lui aussi avait mangé en décalage la fois ou je l'avais vu au réfectoire et que je n'étais certainement pas le seul à avoir été captivé par lui, et puis rien ne disait qu'il aimait les garçons. Et tout ça, c'était sans compter mon incompétence pathétique et maladive en matière de relations sociales. Demyx a passé son bras sur mes épaules.

- Faut pas le prendre comme ça, Rox'.

- T'en as de bien bonnes !...

Je me sentais ridicule.

- Allez… Il est dans ma classe. J'vais t'aider !

J'ai formé sur mon visage pour éviter d'avoir à la prononcer la phrase « _T'es gentil, vraiment, mais j'ai du mal à voir comment tu pourrais, toi, m'aider en quoi que ce soit_ ». Cela dit, Demyx était ce genre de personnes dont on ne soupçonne pas les capacités. Mais c'était sans composer avec le cas désespéré que j'étais. Quoique puisse faire Demyx, aussi miraculeux que ce soit, il ne pourrait pas parler à ma place. Et en gros, c'était de ça dont j'avais besoin. Et encore une fois, rien ne garantissait qu'Axel ait une ouverture d'esprit suffisante pour accepter de tenter l'expérience.

Attendez. C'était bien beau de réaliser des choses mais il ne fallait pas oublier ce qu'elles impliquaient. De toute ma vie, l'idée d'une relation extra familiale m'avait toujours paru lointaine, pas impossible mais n'existant que dans un futur certainement pas immédiat. Je n'avais absolument jamais du réfléchir ni même penser à… mon orientation sexuelle. Nouveau soupir de désespoir. J'avais besoin d'en parler. Je savais que Demyx acceptait les demandes aussi bien féminines que masculines mais, malgré tout l'amour et la considération que je pouvais avoir pour lui, je ne voulais pas évoquer ça en sa présence. Comment dire… Je n'étais ni assez proche ni assez éloigné de lui, pour ça. Ni assez complice ni, au contraire, assez neutre par rapport à lui. Ou plutôt lui par rapport à moi.

Non mais toute cette réflexion relevait du _délire_. Il fallait que je dorme.

- Demyx, c'est pas pour te chasser mais…

J'ai laissé trainé la phrase en suspens le temps qu'il comprenne que c'était le bon moment pour sortir. Après quelques secondes il s'est levé et, posant une main sur ma tête, m'a ébouriffé les cheveux.

- Bonne nuit, Rox'.

- Hum.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir. L'envie à proprement parler me disait d'attraper le premier tome des _Fabuleuses_ _Aventures_ et de lire toute la nuit. Mais malheureusement, quand je faisais ça, mon week-end avait la fâcheuse tendance de disparaître en un éclair et le samedi soir était en fait un lundi matin. Je me suis donc couché.

**-o3o-**


	4. Quelle était la probabilité ?

Rating : _K+_

* * *

_**- Quelle était la probabilité ? -**_

C'était la main de Sora. Comment je le savais ? Franchement, je dormais à moitié, sûrement vautré de façon assez peu élégante entre mon matelas et ma couette, dans un pyjama du reste ridicule - mais c'était exactement le genre de chose dont je n'avais cure, je n'étais pas du style à me soucier qu'on se moque des lapins beiges ou des rayures bleues de ce que je portais pour _dormir_ - alors qu'on ne me demande pas comment je le savais. C'était Sora, point. J'ai ouvert un œil, et il me regardait avec un air un tantinet inquiet.

- Roxas… T'avais pas l'air bien hier…

- Hum…

Il a baissé la tête. J'avais une façon paradoxalement assez éloquente de signifier que je ne voulais pas parler de quelque chose. Mais rapidement son visage s'est à nouveau éclairé et il m'a souri.

- Est-ce que ça te dirais de sortir ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Xion chez le glacier de la Grand-Place, elle m'a dit de t'inviter ! Tu veux ?

Non… J'avais envie de ruminer toute la journée seul dans mon coin… D'un autre côté je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça. Et puis, là tout de suite l'idée de m'habiller et de suivre Sora sur la Grand-Place me rebutait carrément, mais quand j'y serais je me dirais que j'avais bien fait d'y aller…

- Hum…

- Super ! J'te laisse t'habiller, je t'attends en bas !

Je l'avais prononcé exactement sur le même ton mais Sora a compris. Je n'ai plus besoin d'utiliser de mots. Alléluia. Sora a lâché mon épaule et est sorti de ma chambre avant même que mon cerveau encore en sommeil n'enregistre l'information. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme je me suis extrait de mon lit. J'ai déboutonné mon pyjama et l'ai posé, plié, sous le radiateur, à côté de mes clés. J'ai choisi mes vêtements de façon très détachée. De toute façon chacune de mes fringues allait avec toutes les autres. J'ai juste cherché mon jean fétiche, celui que j'avais depuis très longtemps et dont un certain nombre des déchirures recousues n'étaient plus assez discrètes pour qu'on ne les voie pas. Ça m'était égal, j'aimais ce jean. Et si quelqu'un me prenait en grippe pour ça, j'y aurais gagné de découvrir quelle personne insignifiante c'était. Je suis descendu, et l'odeur du pain grillé m'a rappelé assez brutalement que je n'avais rien avalé depuis hier midi. Cloud était assis à table et mangeait en silence. Quand il m'a vu il m'a fait signe de venir à côté de lui.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour.

Je me suis mis des tranches de pains de mie à griller et cassé des œufs dans une poêle.

- Tu en veux ?

- Non merci.

J'ai posé mon assiette à la place voisine de la sienne et commencé à manger. Il avait fini. Il restait quand même là ? Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogateur.

- Tout va bien ? A-t-il questionné en guise de réponse.

J'ai avalé ma dernière bouchée d'œuf et mon dernier bout de tartine et me suis levé.

- Je sors avec Sora. Quand je rentrerai, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc.

- Entendu.

J'ai lavé rapidement mon assiette et l'ai posée sur l'égouttoir. J'ai senti une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, puis elle m'a lâché et Cloud est sorti sans bruit de la pièce. Moi-même j'ai rallié le salon. Sora était vautré sur le canapé et regardait un dessin animé, _Ciel et Clé_. C'était notre préféré quand on était petits. Je m'y suis accoudé, et il s'est retourné en sentant le dossier s'affaisser légèrement.

- Ah ! T'es prêt ?

J'ai hoché la tête et il s'est levé.

- Alors c'est parti !

Xion nous attendais déjà au glacier, assise à une table pour quatre. Elle sirotait tranquillement un jus de fruits, et nous a adressé un petit signe en nous voyant. Dusk était une petite ville construite sur des collines. La Grand-Place était cerclée de pentes sur lesquelles s'élevaient des maisonnettes caractéristiques de la ville. Au crépuscule, leur crépi aux nuances chaudes se teintait d'un mordoré magnifique. Nous nous sommes assis, Sora en face de Xion et moi à côté d'elle. Je n'aurais pas fait attention au serveur qui nous a apporté la carte s'il ne s'était pas—

- Ah ! Ça alors !

…exclamé comme ça. J'ai levé la tête vers lui et j'ai vu qu'il me regardait. C'était un homme grand, plutôt musclé, d'un gabarit assez imposant pour trouver ridicule qu'il soit serveur et pas flic ou pompier. Jeune cependant, à peu près le même âge que Cloud, aurais-je dit. Brun, ses cheveux partaient en pétard sur l'arrière d'une manière qui me faisait vaguement penser à Axel. Il avait les yeux clairs. Il souriait, l'air aimable.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à un nouvel élève de l'université avec lequel je partage pas mal de cours.

C'était possible qu'il parle de Cloud ? Si c'était le cas, le monde était petit.

- Oh, Zack… a fait la voix de Xion et je l'ai alors regardé se lever. Sora, tu connais le connais déjà. Roxas, je te présente Zack, mon plus grand frère. Zack, voici Roxas. C'est le nouvel élève dans ma classe.

Vraiment petit. A mon tour je me suis levé, et machinalement j'ai tendu la main.

- Roxas Strife.

Il l'a serrée de bon cœur, familièrement, avec un sourire. Il avait l'air fort sympathique.

- Strife ? Alors t'es bien de la même famille que Cloud !

Vraiment _tout_ petit.

- Je suis son frère cadet.

Comme à chaque fois que j'étais mal à l'aise, je devenais automatique, presque froid. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger et j'ai apprécié. C'est très désagréable d'être soumis au malaise et de voir qu'en face vous le transmettez à votre interlocuteur. Je n'ai cependant pas essayé de sourire, les sourires forcés sur mon visage, ça se voyait, c'était artificiel. Comme sur une photo où vous avez du garder la pose trop longtemps.

- C'est incroyable, vous avez la même façon de bouger et de parler !

J'ai tiqué. Il fallait avoir observé Cloud un minimum pour le remarquer. Et il ne me connaissait que depuis… Allez, 30 secondes ? Ce Zack n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Ah.

- Oui, c'est fou, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

C'était carrément vrai, Cloud et moi on se ressemblait beaucoup, mais habituellement, on nous disait « C'est incroyable, vous avez les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux » et pas « vous bougez et parlez de la même façon ». J'ai eu une sorte d'impression par rapport à Zack. Comme un… pressentiment. C'était ni bon ni mauvais, mais j'allais parler de ça aussi à Cloud, en rentrant. A moins d'oublier, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Finalement on a tous commandé la même chose : Sorbet d'iode. C'était le nom sur la carte. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de glace d'un bleu assez incroyable, pilée et présentée dans une coupe en verre, avec une cuillère et trois cigarettes russes disposées en demi-cercle. J'ai dit que la couleur était incroyable ? Certainement pas autant que le goût. Sora et Xion m'avaient assuré que j'allais adorer aussi j'ai goûté de bonne grâce, et là : surprise !

- C'est… sucré et… salé.

- Oui ! C'est super bon, non ? Pas autant que les fruits Paopu, mais—

- Ah, je ne suis pas d'accord, a coupé Xion, pour moi c'est meilleur.

Ils ont continué à débattre, mais je ne les ai pas écoutés. Ce goût ni tout à fait sucré ni complètement salé me rappelait quelque chose. Pourtant je n'en avais jamais mangé de ma vie, ça je pouvais en être sûr. Mais alors…

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si nostalgique ?

J'ai terminé ma glace rêveusement, poursuivant un souvenir vague et diffus, agréable, doux mais triste. Le Partage, le Lien, la Séparation… Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'attrape et que même si j'avais vraiment cherché à le faire je n'y serais pas parvenu, mais j'aimais les sensations qu'il laissait derrière lui dans mon esprit. Je regardais pensivement le ciel. Je n'ai pas fait attention au malaise qui s'installait. Mais Sora chuchotant pour que ses mots échappent à quelqu'un, ça, ça m'a tiré de mes rêveries.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Il s'était penché vers Xion et parlait tout bas en regardant une personne derrière moi. Xion semblait elle aussi mal à l'aise mais… Pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais furieusement envie de me retourner mais je ne l'ai pas fait - bonjour la discrétion.

- Je… Tu sais, c'est le seul glacier de ce côté de la ville, Sora.

Quelque chose ici ne tournait pas rond. Sora s'est levé.

- Je… Je vais rentrer à la maison. Je pars devant, Roxas.

Ce quelque chose tenait carrément du _paranormal_ !

- …Sora !

Mon cousin s'est figé. La voix, masculine, venait de derrière moi. A présent, il dévisageait cette personne, qui qu'elle fût. Je me suis retourné. A quelques mètres de là, un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux azur fixait Sora avec la même intensité que ce dernier. Mais Sora réfrénait un mouvement de recul quand je l'avais quitté des yeux, tandis que lui se retenait plutôt d'avancer vers nous. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Sora avant de revenir à l'inconnu. Mon cousin semblait à la fois inquiet et nerveux. Je m'étais levé moi aussi et me tenait face à l'autre, les yeux plissés de suspicion. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui était entrain de se produire sous mes yeux plus qu'ébahis mais Sora faisait partie de ma famille et lui non. Je prenais le parti de mon cousin qui, objectivement, était de toute façon le plus inquiété. Personne en dehors de moi n'avait bougé. En fait, si je n'avais pas été là ç'aurait été la même chose. L'inconnu a finalement cédé et fait un pas, mais… Il semblait… comment dire… simplement désireux de s'approcher. Et c'était l'attitude de Sora qui le maintenait éloigné. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir ? J'ai commencé à revoir légèrement mon jugement. Est-ce que la réaction de Sora n'était pas exagérée ? L'inconnu a fait un deuxième pas, et il n'aurait pas dû. J'ai senti mon cousin faire volte-face et se mettre à courir. Xion était toujours assise elle a soupiré. Les yeux de l'inconnu ont suivi Sora jusqu'à ne plus le voir, avec une lueur de profonde déception. Puis ils se sont posés sur moi et l'expression est devenue plus froide. Sympa. Il m'a lâché des yeux et s'est approché de la table.

- Salut.

On sentait toujours sa déception malgré son visage recomposé en quelque chose de plus renfrogné.

- Tu dois être Roxas…Xion m'a parlé de toi. Je suis Riku.

- Enchanté.

Bon, OUI, j'étais mal à l'aise. Mais ce mec venait de faire fuir mon… Une minute… Riku ? Le Riku ? Celui qui avait été expulsé du lycée ? Mon visage m'a sûrement trahi parce qu'il a souri jaune.

- …et je vois qu'elle t'a parlé de moi aussi.

- Oui, a-t-elle confirmé, et j'ai compris que question aise on était tous dans le même bateau. Un petit peu.

Je me suis rassis, invitant implicitement par ce geste Riku à faire de même. Un silence gêné s'en est suivi. Finalement je me suis relevé. J'aimais bien Xion mais Sora était parti en courant et là, l'ambiance était pourrie.

- Je vais voir si je le retrouve, j'ai simplement dit platement avant de tourner les talons et partir dans la direction qu'avait choisie Sora.

Tiens… Je leur avais laissé l'addition…

Je ne savais absolument pas comment rentrer chez moi. Super. Si je ne trouvais pas miraculeusement par moi-même, j'allais devoir demander mon chemin. Ces dernières années j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès mais ça m'en restait pas moins difficile.

J'ai déambulé un bon moment dans les petites ruelles étriquées qui grimpaient et descendaient sans ménagement. Et un bon moment, ça voulais dire 30-35 minutes. Impossible de retourner sur mes pas, j'étais complètement paumé. Mais - savait-on jamais ? - j'allais peut-être finir par l'accomplir, ce miracle. Il m'a fallu 10 minutes de plus pour me rendre compte que non. J'étais alors dans un petit passage isolé, archi méga paumé. Une main s'est abattue sur mon épaule et j'ai sursauté.

- Roxas !

- Papa ?

Je me suis retourné. Quelle était la probabilité pour que je tombe sur lui ici et maintenant ?

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh, Roxas… Je s-suis venu te chercher. Je savais bien que ta mère retournerait chez _za_-sa sœur.

Peut-être pas aussi faible que ce que je pensais.

- Je vis avec Cloud et maman. Rentre chez toi.

- _Rogsas_ ! Tu me parles pas _zur_ ce ton !

Il était salement éméché. Si j'étais choqué ? Pourquoi ? Je ne l'avais connu que comme ça. Il a fermé ses doigts sur mon poignet et ça m'a fait mal.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Ça fait un… pas mal de bout de temps que je te suis, tu sais ?

Super rassurant. Heureusement que c'était mon père. Si ça se trouvais trouvait il attendait juste que je sois seul et dans un endroit isolé… Comme là. Il a avancé en me tirant derrière lui. J'ai essayé de résister, peine perdue. Surtout dans la descente.

- Papa… Lâche-moi !

- Non nonnon, tu rentres à la maison avec moi.

- Non, j'habite _ici_ avec Cloud et maman ! Lâche-moi !

- Sois sage, boyons !

Il ne s'est même pas retourné pour me regarder. Ça rendait toute cette scène encore plus ridicule. J'ai essayé de lui arracher mon poignet de la main mais je n'ai réussi qu'à me faire encore plus mal.

- Ça suffit ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! C'est illégal !

- Hey !

Mon père s'est retourné avant moi et de fait a pu voir qui écrasait son poing dans sa mâchoire. Je n'ai eu ni le temps ni le besoin de faire de même. J'aurais reconnu cette crinière rouge n'importe où.

Axel Montague. Quelle était la probabilité pour que je tombe sur lui _et_ qu'il frappe mon père alors que celui-ci essayait de me _kidnapper_ ? Là, par contre… vraiment très faible. Mon père m'a entrainé un peu dans sa chute avant de lâcher sa prise. J'ai frotté mon poigner douloureux en le regardant glisser dans la pente de façon pathétique, doucement, sur quelques centimètres, vautré par terre et à moitié conscient. Un sourire torché tirait sur ses lèvres et il a fini de me dégoûter. Axel a levé les yeux sur moi et deux secondes, j'ai cru qu'il était un serpent et projetait de m'avaler d'une bouchée. Il m'a lancé un sourire mordant, agressif et moqueur.

- Ca alors. Le petit Strife qui se fait agresser par un pédophile.

Mon visage s'est durci, assez pour faire changer quelque chose dans son regard.

- C'est mon père, j'ai craché avec autant de colère de l'entendre l'insulter que de honte d'énoncer cette vérité.

- Ah, merde…

C'était le genre de « Ah, merde » qui voulait dire « Merde, c'est _ça_ ton père ? » et pas « Merde, j'ai frappé ton père ». J'ai dépassé Axel et me suis approché du corps gisant un peu plus bas. Il était à peine conscient, baignant dans son jus d'alcool, souriant grassement. Je l'ai touché, surtout sa tête, mais il n'avait rien - rien de sérieux. Je me suis détourné de lui et ai remonté la pente, suis passé à nouveau devant le roux qui m'obsédait en essayant de fuir cette réalité cauchemardesque. Mais il m'a rattrapé. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule - la même que le paternel un peu plus tôt, et pourtant la sensation était radicalement opposée.

- Attends… Tu le laisses là ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu viens pas de me dire que c'est ton père ?

- Si.

J'ai évité de le regarder. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Là, servi à quelqu'un comme moi pour qui une chose excitante consiste en une sortie au ciné avec des amis, tout ça c'était beaucoup trop chargé en émotion. Mais c'était sans compter sur le rouquin. Sa main sur mon épaule m'a fait pivoter vers lui sans que je n'y puisse rien. Il allait répondre un truc et puis il a vu mon visage. Super. Il a semblé hésiter, réfléchir. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes.

- Viens.

Il a commencé à redescendre et j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait me faire l'aider à le transporter. Mais en fait il l'a superbement ignoré. Je l'ai suivi. Il n'a pas regardé par-dessus son épaule pour savoir si je le suivais ou non, il a juste continué d'avancer et ce pendant quelques minutes, nous guidant à travers une ville que je ne connaissais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? a-t-il brisé le silence qui durait depuis un moment déjà.

- Perdu.

Ma voix ne tremblait pas, pourtant j'essuyais les torrents de larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues avec mes manches trempées.

- Et toi alors ?

- Je rentrais du taf. Bon, on y est.

On était devant une petite maison beige clair, ou blanc cassé - mais on s'en fout - à un étage. Il a ouvert la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé et m'a invité à entrer.

- Yo, mec, a fait une voix similaire à celle d'Axel dans ce qui, d'ici, semblait être le salon.

J'y ai vu une tête rouge dépasser d'un dossier de canapé.

- Salut, a répondu Axel.

- Franchement, a poursuivit Reno, t'as la foi de te lever avec les poules pour aller bosser. Moi, t'sais… Je me suis réveillé y a un quart d'heure, le temps de me doucher et m'habiller.

- Ah, tais-toi.

Je me suis senti complètement immergé dans leur univers. Ces quelques phrases qu'ils échangeaient étaient tellement anodines et naturelles… Ça m'a fait penser à ce jour, au réfectoire du lycée, ou je les avais vus - observés - parler entre eux. Toutes leurs mimiques, tous leurs mouvements, tellement accordés…

- Assieds-toi, vas-y, m'a dit Axel. Je vais appeler Dem', il va venir te chercher… Normalement.

- Gné ?

Reno s'est retourné sur son canapé et ses yeux sont tombés sur moi. Je me suis raidi en regardant son visage et en guettant les changements que j'allais y voir…

-Oh ! Salut, Strife.

…absolument aucun. Il s'en est retourné à la télé qu'il regardait. Je lui en ai été incroyablement reconnaissant. Mais je suis resté debout dans l'entrée. Reno avait une forme de langage corporel qui me disait - sûrement sans le vouloir - de ne pas trop l'approcher. Il devait être comme ça avec toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas Axel ou Xion mais comme il était sympa on n'y prêtait pas attention.

- Allo ? Cool, t'es debout… Bah, c'est à propose de… Hein ? Riku ?... Bah j'en sais rien, moi… Non, j'suis pas au courant… Ouais enfin, tu m'excuses, mais Sora…

La lassitude exaspérée qui a transparu dans sa voix m'a… surpris.

- … Ouais mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Ton cousin est chez moi… Il s'est passé un truc… Bah écoute, tu viens et il va te raconter. C'est pas à moi de faire ça… Ok. A toute.

Il a raccroché.

- Dem' arrive.

**-o3o-**


	5. Je me pose des questions

Rating : _K+_

* * *

_**- Je me pose des questions -**_

Demyx n'était pas venu seul. Cloud l'avait accompagné. Ils ont sonné à la porte et Cloud était devant. Il semblait pressé, tendu, et son attitude a mis Axel sur la défensive une demi seconde.

- Je suis Cloud Strife, le frère de Roxas. Il est là ?

- Ouais, ouais, dans la cuisine, entr….ez. Salut Dem'

- Salut, Axel.

Cloud m'avait directement rejoint. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'a observé attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était soucieux et moi encore un peu sous le choc. Axel m'avait donné un sachet de haricots surgelés en guise de poche de glace à appliquer sur mon poignet, qui avait viré au bleu. Heureusement que c'était le gauche. Demyx restait avec Axel, un peu en retrait par rapport à l'entrée de la pièce. Ils faisaient mine de ne pas regarder et je les en remerciais.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'était juste… Papa.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel. Maintenant il était furieux.

- Ce type est tellement bituré qu'il en maltraite son propre fils !...

Il a soupiré avec le même dégoût que celui qui m'avait poussé à abandonner la loque qui nous servait de père sur place et je m'en suis senti moins coupable, comme si j'avais en quelque sorte obtenu l'approbation de mon grand frère.

- Il est où maintenant ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je l'ai laissé là-bas.

- Hum, a-t-il pensivement hoché de la tête. Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

- Axel nous a croisés. Il l'a mis KO et m'a amené ici. Ensuite il a appelé Demyx et 20 minutes plus tard vous étiez là.

Cloud a levé la tête vers Axel, à l'entrée de la cuisine, et le rouquin s'est encore raidi. Pas vraiment de malaise, plutôt comme s'il sentait en mon frère de la tension et qu'il y répondait par de l'agressivité.

- Merci, a dit Cloud à ce qui m'a semblé être la surprise générale.

Il fallait avouer qu'il semblait furieux. Mais Axel s'est adouci, pas démonté.

- C'est normal. Et puis bon, j'ai frappé votre père.

- Ça lui apprendra la vie.

Je n'ai pas su qui de Cloud ou moi avait prononcé cette phrase jusqu'à ce que le regard de Demyx dévisage mon frère avec une insistance voilée de tristesse. Son propre père était mort un peu avant la naissance de Sora et il n'en avait que de vagues souvenirs. Comment dire… C'était un peu comme si tous les deux avaient vécu leur relation paternelle par procuration à travers nous. Sauf que la notre était désastreuse. L'ambiance devenait pesante. Même absent il continuait de gâcher ma vie… Cloud a tourné le dos à l'entrée de la cuisine et s'est penché vers moi.

- Je vais régler ça de façon définitive, m'a-t-il chuchoté. Puis il a reprit plus fort : Viens, on rentre. Demyx ?

- Euh… Moi je vais rester là un moment. J'ai discuté avec Sora, a-t-il ajouté à mon intention, donc t'inquiètes.

J'ai hoché la tête et emboîté le pas à Cloud. En passant devant Axel je me suis arrêté. Je voulais dire un truc mais rien ne sortait, et je me suis mis à bafouiller intérieurement.

- Euhm… Merci encore… Je… ne préfère pas penser à ce qui se serait passé sans toi.

Et puis j'ai rejoint Cloud qui était déjà dehors. Contrairement à moi il avait fait attention au trajet et nous a ramenés chez nous en moins de temps que je n'en avais mis à me perdre. Il se révélait que la maison des Montague était, par rapport à la notre, à l'opposé de la vile. J'avais donc fait n'importe quoi et concentré beaucoup de malchance et de chance à la fois. Cloud est allé m'attendre dans sa chambre et j'ai frappé à celle de Sora. Il était en train de faire ses devoirs, chose absolument anormale à moins d'être dimanche soir 21h, et ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui.

Ok, c'était très inquiétant, mais visiblement il ne désirait pas se répandre sur le sujet. J'ai donc rejoint mon frère. Il était assis sur son lit et m'a fait signe de prendre place à côté de lui. Malgré les événements, il n'avait pas oublié et s'était même recomposé un calme analytique. Ce grand frère était le meilleur qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. En tout cas selon moi.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Oui… Mais avant je voulais te dire, j'ai rencontré Zack, l'un des frères de Xion d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Temps d'arrêt.

- …Oh.

- Il est très observateur.

- …Sans doute.

D'accord, on change de sujet.

- Bon, alors, j'ai commencé en cafouillant dans ma tête. Tu vois Axel ? - (Il a hoché la tête) - Et bien… Je…

J'ai baissé la mienne. Je ne faisais jamais ça, me confier à quelqu'un. C'était vraiment parce que la solution ne m'apparaissait pas et que tout seul j'arriverais à rien, et aussi parce que j'étais suffisamment proche de Cloud. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins difficile. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec laquelle je pouvais évoquer mes sentiments en toute liberté, et… Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années. Alors le plus simple semblait encore être de se jeter à l'eau directement.

- Je me pose des questions… sur mon orientation sexuelle.

Manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je veuille parler de ça. Il y a eu un petit silence, mais pas gêné, plus de l'ordre de la réflexion. Cloud choisissait ses mots pour me répondre.

- Tu te demandes si tu es homosexuel ?

- …Oui.

Il a inspiré profondément.

- Tu penses que ce serait un problème ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… Jusque là…

Sa main s'est posée sur ma tête et il m'a ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux.

- Ça veut juste dire que tu changes. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de te classer dans une catégorie bien définie si tu sens qu'elle ne te correspond pas. Sois juste Roxas.

Je l'ai regardé avec admiration. Trois phrases. Trois phrases et c'était réglé, plus de doutes, plus d'inquiétudes, juste Roxas, et ce que Roxas avait envie d'être. J'ai doucement passé mes bras autour de son cou.

- T'es le meilleur grand frère du monde, j'ai chuchoté, et il a eu un sourie un peu gêné que je sentais même sans le voir.

**-o3o-**


	6. Rentrer dans son cercle

****Rating : _K+_

Note : _Oh ! Mais... On est pas vendredi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle poste ?_

_Muwa ha ha ! Vous savez quel jour on est ? EXACTEMENT ! Le 08 août ! Joyeux _**AXEL DAY**_ !_

* * *

_**- Rentrer dans son cercle -**_

Le dimanche, Sora et moi avons bien veillé à ne _rien faire_ qui sortait de la routine, vu la catastrophe - enfin, pas totalement en ce qui me concernait - de la veille. J'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir qui était ce Riku et pourquoi il le fuyait comme la peste, lui qui aimait pourtant tellement être entouré. Mais il n'a pas voulu cracher le morceau, rien de rien. Nous nous sommes installés devant la télé toute la journée, puis le soir Sora a foncé terminer ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Moi ? Je les avais terminés vendredi soir.

Lundi, en avant dernière heure, nous ne sommes pas restés dans notre classe pour le cours de littérature mais avons été en salle de conférence. Il n'y avait pas que nous, il y avait aussi la première 2-C (nous étions la 2-D) et la terminale 3-D. Les trois classes participant au concours littéraire. M. Rhapsodos était là, ainsi que les professeurs des matières sur lesquelles mordaient les deux autres classes.

- Bien, a commencé M. Rhapsodos. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'expliquer brièvement à certains d'entre vous comment ça allait se passer mais je le répète maintenant. Nous allons vous mettre par équipe de trois personnes. Chaque équipe sera composée de deux élèves de première et d'un de terminale… Non, Reno, il n'y aura pas d'exception, je suis désolé (J'ai tourné la tête juste à temps pour voir Reno baisser la main en pestant). Pour les élèves de première, vous pouvez choisir un camarade de votre classe, on sait que vous ne vous mélangez pas trop. Mettez-vous avec qui vous voulez pour former votre groupe. Je vous laisse 20 minutes, soyez efficaces.

20 minutes ? Il voyait large… Ou peut-être pas, vu le désordre qui avait l'air de s'installer dans la salle. J'ai vu Sora me faire signe, accroché à Demyx, sans toute fois que je ne puisse entendre sa voix m'appelant avec le soudain chaos de son qui s'était levé. Je me suis senti soulagé en voyant une fille roux sombre - rien à voir avec le rouge piquant des Montague - s'adresser à lui. Non pas que je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec mes cousins… Plus que du coup je nourrissais l'espoir de tomber dans celle d'Axel. J'ai sursauté en sentant mon bras se faire brusquement agripper. C'était Xion, elle venait de fermer sa main sur moi, l'autre tenant celle… j'ai levé la tête vers son visage bien que j'avais déjà reconnu sa silhouette. Celle d'Axel.

- Tu fais équipe avec nous ? a crié Xion et je l'ai mal entendue dans le brouhaha.

En réponse j'ai hoché de la tête et ils m'ont souri. Nous nous sommes assis ensemble en attendant la fin du temps imparti.

- Bien, a clos M. Rhapsodos, calmant d'un coup tout le monde. Est-ce qu'il manque des personnes à certains groupes ?

J'ai vu Reno lever la main. Assise à côté de lui se tenait une fille de l'autre première. Elle était jolie, je l'avais déjà remarquée avant mais sans y faire plus attention. Deux longues mèches auburn encadraient son visage, répondant à des yeux ocre eux-mêmes soutenus par un fard à paupière d'un vert léger et agréable sur son visage. Le reste de sa chevelure coulait harmonieusement jusqu'un peu plus haut que la moitié de son dos avec assez de souplesse pour ondoyer à chaque mouvement de sa tête. Donc ils n'étaient que deux… mais… Qui était cette fille ?

- D'accord, a continué . Quelqu'un est tout seul ?... Bien, dans ce cas qui s'est mis en groupe de quatre en espérant que personne ne le verrait ?...

Un petit groupe s'est tassé au fond de la salle. Un groupe de quatre, deux garçons, deux filles.

- Ah, les inséparables… Heyner Brook, Nicolette , Cissnei Renka, Pense Bagger… (Je trouvais cette façon d'énumérer leur nom assez intimidante et je n'osais pas imaginer ce que c'était pour eux) Il va falloir vous séparer d'un quart de vous.

Ils se sont regardés, incapables de faire un choix.

- Très bien. Cissnei, allez donc avec Reno et Meira.

Ladite Cissnei s'est arrachée à ses trois amis avec autant de difficulté qu'eux avaient de douleur à la laisser partir. Une scène incroyable pour quelqu'un comme moi. Finalement elle a rejoint Reno, qui se contentait de la regarder sans intérêt, et cette fameuse Meira, qui au contraire l'a accueillie chaleureusement.

- Courage, vous surmonterez cette épreuve dans les autres matières et en dehors du lycée. Bien, voilà pour les consignes. Vous devez rendre une production par groupe et pas plus. Vous devez bien entendu travailler en équipe mais fractionner les taches. L'un peut très bien se charger des recherches, l'autre du scénario et le troisième des personnages, ou qu'en sais-je. Tout le monde a bien compris ?

Pas un chat n'a miaulé.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Je vous laisse jusqu'à la sonnerie pour discuter de vos stratégies ensemble.

Je me suis tourné vers Xion - et Axel, puisqu'elle était assise au milieu de nous, mais un peu moins.

- Est-ce que tu aurais le sujet précis ?

- Moi je l'ai, a fait le roux en se penchant sur son sac pour en sortir un morceau de papier dans un sale état et pourvu de son écriture.

Je ne saurais dire en quoi mais son écriture était exactement comme lui. Piquante, chaude, inconstante, fascinante. Je ne me suis pas attardé dessus : je me suis plongé dedans.

- C'est bon, t'arrives à lire ? A prononcé la voix d'Axel au loin.

- Oui, pas de problème, a répondu mon pilote automatique.

Bon, il fallait peut-être que j'arrête de m'en imprégner et que je la lise. On avait dicté le sujet et Axel l'avait pris en notes intégralement. Ça disait « _Ecrivez une histoire. Choisissez le contexte, plantez le décor, donnez vie à vos personnages. Créez une intrigue. Oubliez les lois qui régissent notre univers et ne conservez que cette contrainte à l'esprit : Votre ou vos personnages serons amenés à voyager dans différents mondes agencés par vous de façon crédible et originale. La nature, la complexité et la physique de ces mondes seront définies par vous. Bonne chance._ »

Je trouvais ça très original, comme façon de présenter un sujet, c'était plutôt poignant. Peut-être un poil grandiloquent mais à la rigueur je ne m'en plaignais pas. Différents mondes… Bien sûr que j'avais immédiatement pensé aux _Fabuleuses Aventures d'Alcimæ et Lacertho_. Mon cerveau s'était mis en ébullition. Plusieurs amorces vagues et brumeuses commençaient à y naitre.

- Euh… Axel ? Je peux le garder ?

Il m'a regardé sans comprendre pendant un instant et j'ai désigné le morceau de papier en l'agitant.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, pas de problème !... Attendez-moi là, je vais voir Reno.

Il s'est levé. J'allais le suivre du regard quand Xion à posé sa main sur mon épaule et c'est sur elle que mes yeux se sont fixés.

- Dis-moi, a-t-elle souri, ça te fait plaisir d'être avec nous ?

Je n'ai pas compris ou elle voulait en venir avec cette question mais certainement plus loin que la question elle-même.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai choisi de répondre parce que ça transmettait les bonnes idées : clair et spontané.

- J'ai cru que tu allais rejoindre Sora. C'aurait fait tomber mon plan à l'eau.

Je l'ai interrogée du regard et elle m'a sourit de plus belle, éclatante.

- Axel… Tu l'aimes bien, non ?

Je ne sais pas si on s'empourpre quand on sent son visage devenir subitement brulant et pulser comme si ses veines s'étaient d'un coup placées sous la première couche de l'épiderme… Mais si c'est le cas alors je me suis empourpré.

- Je… J… Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Oh, et bien… Il faut avoir l'œil, mais je suis entourée de garçons, entre mes deux frères et les jumeaux… J'ai vite appris à remarquer ce genre de choses chez vous. Et puis j'ai l'impression de bien te connaitre.

- Alors tu…

Elle a étouffé un petit rire.

- Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai un peu forcé le destin, mais c'était une bonne idée, non ?

- …Oui.

J'ai piqué du nez. J'avais curieusement l'impression que le monde entier - sauf Sora - savait que j'en pinçais assez sérieusement pour Axel. Ça tenait de la paranoïa puisque je l'avais dit à Cloud moi-même, que Demyx me connaissait depuis la plus tendre enfance et que Xion avait vécu entourée de garçons. Et d'ailleurs, un monde entier composé de trois personnes était bien petit. Mais à quoi bon essayer de raisonner une impression ? Axel est revenu.

- Bon, ce soir Reno invite Meira et… l'autre à dormir chez nous pour parler du projet, Xion, on peut aller chez toi ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

Ils se sont tous les deux tournés vers moi. Mon cœur a raté un battement, je me suis sentit acculé.

- Tu peux venir ?

- Il… faudra que j'appelle… mon frère.

Ou alors ma tante, qui me dirait « Demande à ma sœur » laquelle était incapable de décider de ce genre de chose actuellement.

- Normalement ça ne pose pas de problème, j'ai ajouté.

- Okay, m'a répondu le roux. Si ça le fait pas on décale, c'est pas grave.

Je l'ai regardé, vraiment regardé cette fois, et ça l'a surpris mais il a soutenu mon regard, par habitude sûrement. Il avait une expression détendue, désinvolte, mais plus naturelle que les autres fois où on s'était parlé. J'ai finalement détourné les yeux, regardant à l'opposé pour me mordre la lèvre sans qu'il ne le voit. J'étais… J'étais entrain de rentrer dans son cercle.

**-o3o-**


	7. Ses yeux verts de serpent envoûteur

Rating : _K+_

Note : _Je tiens à rappeler que oui, En un Clin d'Oeil est un OS (la lalaaa~)_

* * *

_**- Ses yeux verts de serpent envoûteur -**_

- _Bien sûr, pas de problème._

- Ok, merci.

J'ai raccroché pour me tourner vers Xion et Axel.

- C'est bon. Je vais juste passer par chez moi prendre des affaires.

- On vient avec toi, m'a dit Xion. Comme ça on ira directement chez moi après.

J'ai hoché la tête. L'idée de devoir encore chercher ma route dans les rues tortueuses et pentues de Dusk me soufflait que j'y rencontrerais à nouveau mon père et ça, non merci. C'est ainsi que j'ai conduit mes deux coéquipiers jusqu'à la maison que je partageais avec ma famille et celle de ma tante. Je les ai fait entrer, et comme nous n'avons croisé personne je les ai amenés à ma chambre. Comme chaque soir en rentrant, je suis allé voir ma mère dans la sienne. Enfin, j'ai frappé, elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai entrebâillé la porte et je l'ai vue.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, à plat ventre. Son dos se soulevait lentement, elle dormait, et à nouveau je n'ai vu aucune trace d'orgie alcoolisée. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas croisée debout.

- Maman ? J'ai risqué.

Elle a bougé faiblement.

- Rox… ? Kessiya… ?

- Tout va bien ?

Elle a grogné. Une sorte de « oui » mais sans les lettres. Elle était devenue noctambule, parfois je l'entendais la nuit faire les cents pas. D'ici je ne voyais pas son visage, ses cheveux clairs et parsemés en un cyclone doré terne le masquait. J'ai tristement refermé la porte.

Je me suis retourné vivement.

- … !

- Désolé, mec, je voulais te demander où étaient les toilettes, et tu regardais déjà à l'intérieur, s'est défendu Axel à un regard que je sentais assassin.

J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde. J'ai inspiré profondément. J'ai taché de rester calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Ma voix était monstrueusement froide, cassante. Agressive. Mais ça ne l'a pas démonté, au contraire.

- Ce que j'ai vu ? J'ai vu un père qui attaque son fils en pleine rue, un frère ainé qui porte la responsabilité de ses parents, une mère pour qui le monde - enfants compris - est transparent, et j'ai vu le petit frère essayer de vivre avec tout ça.

Ouch. Manifestement il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rentre dedans.

Je sentais ses yeux impitoyablement verts sur moi, mais moi je ne le regardais plus. Me faire envoyer les vérités de ma vie au visage comme ça était presque pire que de les vivre au jour le jour, progressivement. Surtout si c'était Axel qui me les énumérait… Il y a eut un temps d'arrêt. Puis son regard, sans que je le voie, a changé.

Il a posé sa main sur ma tête et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux. Exactement comme le faisait Cloud, et en même temps pas du tout comme lui.

- On va toujours chez Xion ?

- Oui, j'ai fait d'une voix éraillée, la tête basse, retournant comme une ombre dans ma chambre.

Avec tout ça je ne lui ai même pas indiqué les toilettes. Mon sac a été prêt en un clin d'œil - je n'ai pas pris mes lunettes - et nous sommes partis vers la maison de Xion. Elle se situait dans le même quartier que celle des Montague, à la façade du même ocre clair. Mais cette fois pas d'étage, elle était de plein pied et large, entourée d'un jardin discret. Xion a ouvert un petit portail blanc et nous y a fait pénétrer. On aurait dit que derrière cette clôture claire, sur ce carré de pelouse, le monde était plus serein. Nous sommes entrés, et la configuration des pièces ressemblait étrangement à celle de la maison d'Axel, à ceci près qu'ici, un long couloir remplaçait l'escalier menant à l'étage. Dans le salon, un grand brun étrangement semblable à Zack embrassait plutôt intimement—

- Ventus ?!

Mon reflet dans un miroir s'est détaché de celui que je présumais être l'autre frère de Xion et s'est levé, aussi surpris - choqué - que moi.

- Roxas ?!

- Ok, là ça devient trop surnaturel pour moi, a fait la voix d'Axel derrière moi.

- Euh… Pour moi aussi, a répondu lointainement le frère de Xion.

Ven et moi nous sommes approchés l'un de l'autre comme si une glace entre nous nous montrait nos propres mouvements. Ça faisait toujours ça quand on se croisait lui et moi. Autour de nous s'installait une sorte de malaise d'incompréhension. Comment dire… Ven et moi nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau. Nous étions comme des jumeaux, avec un an d'écart et nés de parents différents. Il avait le même âge que Sora à un ou deux mois près, mais ne le savait pas, et pour cause : il était le fils du frère de mon père. En plus du fait que nous nous rencontrions très rarement, Ven et moi, ma mère et ses parents ne se supportaient pas. Il n'avait donc jamais rencontré mes autres cousins, avec lesquels j'avais passé plus de temps. Je n'avais pas vu Ven depuis plusieurs années. Nous contemplions tous nos changements comme si nous découvrions ce qu'il nous était arrivé à nous même sous un angle neuf. La voix de Xion, fort éloquente, nous a sorti de nos pensées.

- Euh…

Je me suis retourné. Ils nous regardaient, à mi chemin entre incrédulité et interrogation.

- Ventus est mon cousin, j'ai expliqué. Du côté… paternel.

- Terra, a fait ce dernier, voici Roxas. Roxas, Terra.

- Enchanté, a sourit le brun.

- Moi de même, j'ai enchainé.

Ven s'est à nouveau tourné vers moi, m'a entrainé dans la cuisine sous les regards sans réaction d'Axel, Xion et Terra.

- J'ai entendu parler du divorce. C'est pour ça que t'es ici ?

- Oui… Chez ma tante, avec Cloud. Mais… Et toi ?

- On a emménagé il y a un an et demi à Ylitys.

Ylitys était la ville voisine de Dusk. Tout ce que Dusk avait d'humble, Ylitys l'avait de chic et grandiose. Ce n'était pas étonnant que mon oncle y ait emménagé, il faisait la fortune et le renom des Strife avec une entreprise immobilière.

- Je vais à un lycée privé de là bas, mais un jour je me suis perdu, je suis tombé sur Terra par hasard. C'était il y a quelques semaines… C'est la deuxième fois que je viens chez lui aujourd'hui, la première il n'y avait personne.

Il m'a sourit avec franchise et chaleur, une chose qu'en général je ne faisais pas - c'était là notre seule différence : Ven était plus… vivant que moi - et j'ai écarquillé les yeux. En réponse il a hoché la tête, confirmant ce que j'avais compris.

- C'est super qu'on habite si près l'un de l'autre ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !

- Moi aussi, j'ai répondu avec un sourire plus à la moi, plus discret. Sûrement un peu du même style en plus.

- Ah ?

Si je me sentais mal à l'idée de lui parler d'Axel ? Ven était un second moi-même, une partie de moi hors de moi. Cette fameuse personne avec laquelle je pouvais parler sans retenue de ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Ce n'était pas le même genre de rapport qu'avec Cloud. Cloud était mon frère que j'adorais et admirais. Ven était une de mes pensées par delà mon esprit. Un peu comme si nous étions… hum… liés. Pas forcément connectés, pas comme on pourrait l'entendre, mais plus comme si nous partagions plus que notre apparence, comme si nous partagions notre conscience. Oui, c'était ça.

Nous avons discuté encore un moment, essayant de caser les années qu'on venait de vivre dans 5 minutes de conversation. Je me suis tu quand Terra a frappé doucement à la porte pour attirer notre attention.

- Ven, je veux pas te chasser, tu sais bien, mais—

- OH OUI ! Le bus ! Roxas…

Il a sorti un stylo et gribouillé une suite de chiffres sur ma main.

- Appelle-moi ce soir ! Il faut qu'on s'organise quelque chose ! On voit ça plus tard !

Il était déjà dehors. J'ai sorti mon portable et ai recopié son numéro de la main gauche, chose assez malaisée. En relevant la tête j'ai capté trois regards posés sur moi. Ça faisait souvent ça, quand on nous voyait tous les deux en même temps.

- Bon, je me suis esquivé, on commence ?

- Oui, allons dans ma chambre, m'a sauvé Xion avant de prendre la tête de la marche, suivie d'Axel et moi.

La chambre de Xion se trouvait tout au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à droite. C'était une pièce claire aux murs dans les tons légèrement saumonés, pourvue d'une grande fenêtre sous laquelle reposait un lit qui manifestement servait aussi de bureau, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraitre. Le reste des meubles se composait d'un placard, d'une commode et d'étagères.

- Axel, on fait comme d'habitude ?

L'intéressé a hoché la tête.

- Roxas, tu as le choix, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis ou avec Axel. J'ai un futon deux places. Tu préfères quoi ?

Je me suis purement et simplement figé sur place. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Axel, mais me suis vite détourné quand j'ai vu qu'il me regardait aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir une réponse. Si je prenais la chambre d'amis je savais que je passerais toute la nuit à le regretter mais… J'ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres.

- Ça m'est égal.

Ton neutre et désincarné.

- Bon alors tu dors avec moi, a fait Axel en abattant son bras sur mes épaules. J'ai pas envie de remonter le matelas de la cave.

J'ai rougi et taché de planquer mon visag. J'avais un peu de mal à concevoir qu'un garçon préfère partager son lit avec un autre garçon plutôt que de remontrer un matelas. Un millier de question ont agressé mon esprit et j'ai ouvert mon sac pour attraper ma serviette.

- Euh… Ou est la salle de bain ?

- Oh, juste en face, m'a répondu Xion, tu peux pas te tromper

- Merci

J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi et me suis déshabillé pour me glisser dans la baignoire. J'ai fait couler de l'eau froide sur moi plus ou moins sans m'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je fasse un peu le point de la journée. Concours littéraire, Ven, Axel, Axel s'immisçant sans le vouloir dans le bordel de ma vie, Cloud, les frères de Xion… D'ailleurs, c'était un sacré hasard, quand même… Zack connaissait Cloud et Terra, Ven. Enfin même si dans le cas des deux derniers c'était un peu euphémisé… Une minute !

_« J'ai rencontré… des personnes intéressantes »_

_« Strife ? Alors t'es de la même famille que Cloud ! C'est incroyable, vous avez la même façon de bouger et de parler ! »_

_« J'ai rencontré Zack, l'un des frères de Xion. Il est très observateur. »_

_« …Sans doute. »_

Mon cerveau s'est mis en branle. Je venais de comprendre. Il était possible que je me trompe, mais franchement j'en doutais. Il se passait quelque chose, j'en étais presque certain. Il devait y avoir… une sorte… d'attraction. Et subitement je voulais découvrir de quelle nature. Je n'allais pas manquer d'interroger mon frère à ce sujet

Je suis finalement sorti de là et ai attrapé ma serviette et… Quel idiot. J'avais laissé mes vêtements dans mon sac, et mon sac dans la chambre de Xion. Super. Je me suis séché rapidement et ai enroulé ma serviette autour de ma taille. J'ai ouvert la porte, traversé le couloir, j'ai levé ma main jusque à la poignée et j'ai—

- Bon, et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Roxas ?

C'était la voix de Xion. Ils étaient sur le point de parler de moi ?

…question très conne.

- Bah, il est plus sympa que son cousin. Enfin, Sora, pas l'autre. C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent, ça se peut, un truc pareil ?

- Ax', sérieusement.

J'ai entendu un bruit diffus et étouffé. Soupir ?

- Il a pas une vie facile. Quand Dem' nous l'a présenté, à Reno et moi, j'ai cru qu'il était coincé, mais…

- Hum ?

- Ché pas. Il a comme une carapace et ça l'empêche de vivre.

J'ai senti des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je me suis écarté de la porte. Je suis retourné à la sale de bain. J'ai rempli le lavabo. J'y ai plongé mon visage.

Je le savais. Je le savais, tout ça. Mais ça prenait une dimension tellement différente quand c'était lui qui le disait… Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais. Je me suis même rapidement calmé.

- Dis donc, il t'en faut du temps pour prendre une douche, s'est gentiment moqué Axel quand je suis revenu.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il sache que je l'emmerdais profondément. Pendant une fraction de seconde ridiculement infime, j'ai cru qu'il parcourait mon corps - la moitié supérieure de mon corps - de ses yeux verts de serpent envoûteur et dangereux. J'ai extirpé mon pyjama et suis retourné aussi sec dans la salle de bain pour me changer. C'était mon pyjama bleu et brun. Le haut était bleu, les manches rayées des deux couleurs et le pantalon brun. Oui, j'avais l'air d'un enfant, et après ? Quand je suis entré à nouveau dans sa chambre Xion et Axel étaient assis face à face, en tailleur par terre, Xion face à la porte et Axel dos à elle. Quand elle m'a vu entrer son regard s'est accroché à mon pyjama et elle a vainement tenté de terminer sa phrase, subitement absorbée par une vision qui lui était vraisemblablement totalement étrangère. Ses lèvres se sont étirées en un sourire, le genre amicalement amusé, avant de retenir un petit pouffement clair, agréable. Ça a fait se retourner Axel. Lui, il a explosé de rire.

- Oh merde, tu portes encore des pyjamas de bébé ?

- T'as un problème avec ça ? j'ai rétorqué platement.

- Du tout ! C'est trop mignon.

Il a continué à se bidonner assez longtemps pour faire naître un sourire sur mes lèvres, et on a finalement ri tous les trois.

- Bon, allez. On se met au travail. Assied-toi, Roxas.

Xion s'est écartée légèrement et j'ai pris place avec eux, en triangle.

- J'étais en train de dire à Axel qu'à mon avis, plusieurs personnages principaux, ce serait plus intéressant.

- Je suis assez d'accord, j'ai répondu, mais dans ce cas il faudrait leur donner une psychologie vraiment soignée. S'ils se ressemblent trop ça va tout gâcher. Si on en fait un chacun on en aura qu'un à gérer et ce sera plus complet. Je pense.

- Okay, a répondu Axel, mais moi ce qui me fait me poser des questions c'est cette histoire de mondes. On va tous se retrouver à faire des mondes parallèles ou différentes planètes et l'originalité va s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Axel nous a invités du regard à proposer quelque chose, mais aucun de nous n'avait une idée. Enfin j'en avais plusieurs pour ma part, mais elles ne tenaient pas la route. Et puis…

- Hey ! Pourquoi pas des rêves ?

Xion a hésité un instant.

- Comment ça ?

- Si par exemple ton personnage vivait dans le monde réel. Quand il ou elle s'endormirait, son alter ego dans le monde des rêves se réveillerait et ferait des trucs dont ton personnage rêverait.

- Donc… Les rêves seraient en fait les vies des alter egos ?

- Hum, pas mal, a concédé Axel. Ça me plait.

- Il faudra bien l'expliquer, a enchainé Xion, parce que c'est un peu complexe. Mais c'est une bonne idée.

On a continué de discuté jusque vers 20h. Les parents de Xion n'étaient pas là - sinon je n'aurais peut-être pas sorti mon pyjama juste après la douche - aussi nous sommes nous fait à manger nous même. Le résultat était plutôt cocasse, mais en ce qui me concerne je me suis régalé. J'ai rappelé Ven et nous avons à nouveau essayé de faire tenir un an ou deux dans la demi-heure que nous avons passé au téléphone. Bien sûr je lui ai touché deux mots au sujet du rouquin à pic avec lequel j'étais arrivé chez Xion. Ça ne l'a pas surpris, curieusement. Après quoi est venue l'heure de se coucher. Si pendant la soirée j'avais réussi à oublier que j'allais dormir dans les mêmes draps qu'Axel, l'aider à installer le futon en perpendiculaire au lit de Xion m'avait vigoureusement aidé à m'en souvenir. Il était allé prendre sa douche alors je me suis couché. Xion m'a imité après avoir éteint la lumière. J'avais à moitié commencé à m'endormir quand un léger froissement et un vague affaissement du futon m'on prévenu d'un changement. Je ne le savais pas mais j'étais un peu au milieu du lit, et j'ai rapidement senti un autre corps contre le mien. Ça m'a rappelé quand j'étais tout petit, que nos parents se disputaient et que je demandais à Cloud de me laisser dormir avec lui. Je finissais invariablement par m'enrouler autour de lui jusqu'au matin. J'ai perçu un mouvement de ma part de façon très lointaine, trop enfoncé dans le sommeil pour assimiler plus. Brusquement j'ai senti, ou rêvé de sentir une odeur nouvelle, celle d'Axel.

**-o3o-**


	8. Tu veux pas… Te taire ?

_****_Rating : _K+_

* * *

_**- Tu veux pas… Te taire ? -**_

Un bruit atroce m'a arraché à mon sommeil sans parvenir à me faire ouvrir les yeux. C'était une sorte de sirène, de grognement métallique, lancinant et aigu, trop aigu. Quelque chose autour de moi a bougé.

- Axeeel, a gémi au loin la voix de Xion. Fais quelque chose.

- Ouais, j'essaie.

Curieusement Axel semblait bien plus réveillé que Xion ou moi. Quelque chose m'a attrapé doucement l'épaule et l'a secouée. J'ai cru pendant un moment que ce n'était pas réel.

- Roxas… Hey, Rox, réveille toi. Je peux pas bouger.

J'ai, par un effort surhumain, réussi à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai mis quelque secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait devant moi parce que la première chose que j'ai vu était complètement psychédélique.

On était mardi matin et j'avais passé la nuit chez Xion dans la chambre de celle-ci. J'étais à demi couché sur un Axel presque nu, les bras accrochés autour de son cou et une jambe perdue entre les siennes.

- WOUAH !

J'ai fait un bond en arrière si grand que je me suis presque retrouvé debout.

- Et bah, au moins t'es prompt au réveil.

Axel s'est retourné sur le ventre et a tendu le bras vers la source du vacarme : un réveil.

- Mais… Comment… Qu… est-ce que…

- Hier soir quand je me suis couché tu dormais déjà à moitié. Tu t'es agrippé à moi et t'as plus bougé.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre un truc histoire que ce soit plus à moi de parler mais mon pilote automatique s'est trouvé à court de réponses préprogrammées.

- Je…

Je me suis léché les lèvres en essayant de retrouver mon calme.

- Je m'en suis pas rendu compte, désolé.

Je suis sorti de la chambre et me suis précipité dans la première autre pièce que j'ai trouvée - encore la salle de bain. Derrière moi Axel a eu l'air dépassé par, oui je l'avoue, ma réaction de pure fuite.

- Y a… pas d'mal, j'ai cru l'entendre dire.

Je suis resté comme un idiot sans bouger. Au bout d'un certain temps, plutôt long, on a frappé à la porte

- Roxas, c'est Xion… Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de prendre ma douche. Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Oui…

J'ai ouvert la porte. Elle portait un T-shirt immense, comme si elle l'avait pris dans les affaires de son frère - peu importait lequel en fait, ils avaient tous les deux la même carrure impressionnante - tellement elle flottait dedans. Elle dormait encore, connectée à la réalité par ses habitudes. Je suis sorti, elle est entrée. Elle a refermé derrière elle et j'ai du retourner dans la chambre. Axel était là, toujours en boxer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne portait rien d'autre ? Ça se faisait, ce genre de truc ? Et quand bien même, c'était affreusement gênant !... Il me regardait. Je le regardais aussi, depuis le pas de la porte. Quand j'ai réalisé ça mon cœur est parti d'un coup. Il fallait que l'un de nous dise un truc, et comme il avait pas l'air décidé…

- Tu dors en sous-vêtement.

Imbécile. Idiot. Abruti.

- D'habitude je dors à poil.

J'ai détourné la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était sentit obligé de me le dire exactement ? Je m'enfonçais pas assez bien tout seul ?

- Oh.

- En même temps je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus.

Cette fois j'ai pivoté légèrement pour que, malgré la pénombre, il ne puisse pas voir mon visage presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé pour ça.

- Ça va, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais violé, je survivrai.

- Axel, tu veux pas… Te taire ?

Silence de plomb.

…Merde, je… je l'avais dit à voix haute ?!

- Euh, j'ai enchainé de façon fort éloquente, c'est juste que ça me met mal à l'aise alors si on pouvait—

Il a souri, je l'ai entendu.

- Y a pas de problème.

Il s'est levé, et mes yeux se sont littéralement accrochés à son corps. J'ai absorbé son image entrain de se pencher sur son sac pour en tirer des vêtements et s'habiller. Et puis mon cerveau s'est remis en marche et je me suis dit qu'il allait peut-être falloir que j'en fasse de même. Mais petit soucis : moi j'allais devoir enlever mon pyjama, et j'avais rien en dessous. Allez mon petit Rox, ça va le faire.

- …Axel… Tu peux te retourner ?

Il a eu un nouveau sourire amusé, pour lui-même, mais n'a rien rétorqué, se retournant sagement. J'ai observé son dos une seconde. Même comme ça il continuait de m'intimider, trop pour que je me déshabille. Alors je lui ai moi aussi tourné le dos. Je voulais à la fois me dépêcher et être discret, et forcément l'un des deux coinçait. J'ai ôté le haut de mon pyjama et ai enfilé un T-shirt à la place, basique, noir à manches longues. Ensuite j'ai sauté hors de mon pantalon pour enfiler à la hâte un jean - oui, je n'ai que ça comme fringue de tous les jours - par-dessus un boxer foncé. J'ai arraché une veste claire à manches courtes de mon sac et l'ai passée en me retournant. Je l'ai juste vu esquisser un mouvement, je ne saurais dire s'il m'avait regardé pour s'en cacher après ou si j'étais simplement parano.

- T'as rien vu, hein ?

- Non.

Il souriait encore. _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il souriait ? La porte s'est ouverte à ce moment là.

- Hey… Ah, où est ma sœur ? a fait la voix de Zack.

- Salle de bain, lui a répondu celle du rouquin.

- Okay, merci.

Il a refermé. Je l'ai entendu frapper à la porte d'en face pour réclamer le concours de l'intuition féminine de sa sœur pour un sujet, disait-il, délicat et dans lequel il ne se sentait pas compétent. Après quoi il est revenu pour nous demander ce que nous voulions pour le petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas trop quelle réponse je m'attendais à entendre de la part d'Axel, mais certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi banal que « Comme d'hab, céréales ». Sans rire, ça m'a vraiment surpris. Pour ma part, je ne mangeais pas le matin, je suis seulement resté assis avec eux.

- Vous mangez à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? a demandé Axel pendant un blanc dans la conversation discrète.

Zack et Terra ne se sont pas sentis concernés et c'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais dans le « vous ».

- 13h, a répondu Xion.

- Cool, on mange ensemble ?

A nouveau ils m'ont regardé tous les deux. Ils ont tourné la tête vers moi exactement en même temps, d'un même geste, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ce qui du reste était le cas.

- …Je n'ai pas d'autres projets, alors pourquoi pas.

Glacial. Désolé… Je me sentais particulièrement mal quand ils me regardaient tous les deux en même temps, comme pris en faute de… je ne savais pas exactement. Comme si j'étais censé faire quelque chose de particulier et que je ne voyais pas quoi alors que j'aurais du.

Nous nous sommes mis en route assez rapidement après ça, vu qu'en fait on était en retard. Apparemment c'était une coutume chez les Fair, parce que Terra est parti avec nous - et que tous les quatre, nous avons du courir - et Zack a subitement disparu avant notre départ dans un tourbillon de mots de l'ordre de « bonne journée » ou « à ce soir ».

Ça me faisait drôlement bizarre de ne pas avoir vu Cloud de la soirée. Ça ne m'était presque jamais arrivé. Quand j'étais petit, je restais collé à lui du moment où il rentrait de l'école le soir à celui où il y repartait le lendemain matin. Je ressentais comme une gêne, un malaise. J'attendais en fait la fin de journée imminente pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi et le voir. A 9h32. Sans compté ce que je m'étais accroché toute la nuit à Axel.

J'avais la curieuse impression que mon petit univers triste et monotone prenait à Dusk une apparence totalement rocambolesque sans que je le veuille ou même que j'aie mon mot à dire. Ma vie adoptait une toute nouvelle inflexion, à tel point que je commençais à ne plus la reconnaître. Il y avait soudain beaucoup, beaucoup de monde pour moi en plus de mon frère. Demyx, Sora, le fameux Riku dont le lien avec mon cousin restait très mystérieux, Ven que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années, Terra, son frère Zack qui connaissait mon frère Cloud, sa sœur Xion qui me connaissait, ainsi que Axel et Reno. Tout avait l'air de se recouper, de s'associer de manière frivole et inattendue.

A force de réfléchir, 13h est arrivé bien vite. Je me suis excusé auprès de Sora de ne pas manger avec lui. Il a d'abord semblé déçu, puis m'a souri.

- C'est pas grave, je serai avec Demyx et Kairi. Nous aussi il faut qu'on discute du projet.

J'ai hoché la tête vaguement. Kairi, donc. De loin elle ressemblait à une fille gentille et simple, un peu comme Xion mais en plus… lumineuse. Xion, d'ailleurs, m'avait prévenue qu'elle ne m'attendait pas, que je la rejoindrais au réfectoire avec Axel - que je serais préalablement allé chercher - parce qu'elle avait une affaire urgentissime à régler pour son frère. J'ai repensé à Zack ce matin et me suis mis en route à contresens dans les couloirs blindés de monde en quête de…

…Je ne connaissais pas le numéro de salle. J'étais dans le couloir comme un imbécile, à me faire bousculer par des gens qui ne me prêtaient aucune attention, seul, et légèrement désemparé. Oh… Une autre personne remontait le torrent d'affamés. Une fille. Je l'avais déjà vue. C'était cette fille presque rousse, qui s'était mise en équipe avec Reno, pas celle qui avait été désignée par le prof, l'autre. Hum… Meira ? Je l'ai suivie. La probabilité pour qu'elle aille voir le rouquin était grande, et sinon je lui demanderais le numéro, elle devait le connaître. J'étais certain qu'elle faisait partie du fanclub de Reno Montague, et aucun membre ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Finalement, pas besoin de lui demander : elle allait bien là. Je suis resté en retrait pendant qu'elle appelait Reno. J'ai été surpris quand il est arrivé à elle, comme si… C'était très étrange dans le cadre de ce que j'avais imaginé - une admiratrice de plus - on aurait dit qu'elle était spéciale. Je ne saurais pas trop le décrire mais j'ai vu quelque chose de particulier. Ils sont passés devant moi et elle ne m'a pas vu avant que Reno ne me lance un :

- Salut, Strife.

Alors elle m'a regardé avec un intérêt aimable et m'a souri. Je lui ai répondu par un léger hochement de tête.

- Yo, Ax' ? A reprit la voix du roux. Quelqu'un pour toi.

J'ai vu la silhouette d'Axel se redresser. Il discutait avec Demyx, et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était « _Pourquoi_ tu pars du principe que c'est ton frère que je viens voir ?! ». Mon cousin m'a fait un signe engageant de la main tandis que son ami rouge venait vers moi. Il s'est appuyé sur le montant de la porte dans une attitude désinvolte, presque provocante, et subitement j'ai eu l'impression d'être une de ces filles dingues de lui qu'il gardait sous son charme par jeu et par orgueil. Mon visage s'est fermé quand mon cœur s'est ouvert.

- Oui ? a-t-il fait avec un sourire… enjôleur ?

- …

Je me suis parfaitement maîtrisé visuellement, si bien que je n'arrivais plus à trouver pourquoi j'étais là.

- Xion… euhm… On mange toujours ensemble ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que t'es là ?

Par-dessus l'épaule d'Axel, Demyx m'a fait un signe. J'ai hoché la tête en réponse au roux. Il y a eu un instant de flottement durant lequel un ange est passé.

- Tu m'intrigues, a finalement résonné la voix du roux dans mon esprit, si fort que j'ai cru avoir halluciné cette phrase.

- Quoi ?

Il a changé son sourire en quelque chose de plus énigmatique. Qui intrigue qui, tu peux me le dire ? J'ai fait volte face.

- Allons-y.

J'ai avancé et il m'a emboîté le pas. Les couloirs étaient soudainement déserts. Biens sûr : ils se pressaient tous aux portes de la cantine. Quand j'ai vu ça j'ai senti mon corps s'affaisser. Axel m'a pris par le bras.

- Viens, on va attendre une demi-heure.

Il m'a trainé vers un banc.

- Mais… Et Xion ?

- Je la préviens, a-t-il paré en sortant son portable.

Il s'est assis tranquillement, et j'ai fini par l'imiter. Il a rangé son portable. C'était moi où ce silence là pesait bel et bien une tonne ?

- Pourquoi je t'intrigue ?

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi.

Bonjour la réponse.

- Quel intérêt ?

Il m'a regardé, interloqué.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu t—

Mon téléphone a vibré d'un appel dans ma poche. C'était quoi, ça, la fête de « je t'empêche d'avoir une réponse claire » ? Je l'en ai extirpé. C'était…

Ventus ?...

- Allo ?

- _Hey, Roxas ! Lève toi, pour voir ?_

Je n'ai pas cherché, je me suis levé.

- _Oui, c'est bien toi ! Bouge pas._

- Quoi ?

Il a raccroché. Un bruit de pas courant vers moi m'a fait tourné la tête et j'ai compris.

- Ven ?

- Hey !

- Qu—

Il m'a interrompu d'un geste doux de la main.

- J'ai demandé à Terra, qui m'a dit que tu étais dans la même classe que sa sœur. Et j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. Surprise !

Il s'est subitement avisé de la présence d'Axel, l'a salué de façon un peu plus sobre, et chacun a échangé son prénom avec l'autre. Je l'ai regardé et il m'a regardé. Il m'a souri et je lui ai souri. On était debout l'un en face de l'autre, une fois de plus nos vêtements se ressemblaient par un concours de circonstances aberrant, et nous discutions sans parler.

- C'est trop bête, j'ai fini par dire malgré tout, tu vas pas pouvoir venir manger au réfectoire avec nous.

Axel s'est levé à son tour et s'est curieusement approché de nous. D'ordinaire les gens ne faisaient pas ça. Ils nous regardaient plutôt de là où ils étaient, sans chercher à entrer dans notre cercle qu'ils croyaient hermétiquement fermé.

- On peut aller manger dehors, a-t-il proposé alors que nous le regardions d'un même mouvement. Xion nous en tiendra pas rigueur.

- J'ai pas d'argent… sur moi.

- T'es toujours fauché, m'a répliqué Ven. Je t'invite, allez.

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, il y a eu une tension quelque part, quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

- C'est très gentil mais—

- Alors c'est réglé. Axel, tu m'aides ? Il faut l'empêcher de se désister maintenant.

Axel a fermé son bras sur mes épaules. Comme s'il l'avait à la fois simplement posé dessus et verrouillé.

- C'est parti, a-t-il fait en me poussant en avant, à la suite d'un Ven qui ne savait à priori pas du tout où aller, tout comme moi, en fait.

Axel nous a conduits à un petit café très proche, sur une placette à quelques minutes du lycée. L'endroit était magnifique mais impossible de parvenir à rentrer où que ce soit seul, pour moi comme pour Ven. Durant tout le trajet Axel ne m'avait pas lâché, s'écartant enfin de moi pour s'asseoir à une table de quatre. J'ai pris place en face et lui et Ven à côté de moi. Mon cousin et moi avons commandé une dame blanche - le seul nom sur la carte que nous connaissions, bien que c'était étrange de trouver une glace si élaborée dans un café - pour deux, et Axel le légendaire sorbet d'iode bien bleu, quoique pas autant que nos yeux. Ven lui a jeté un regard surpris, sans doute le même que le mien samedi dernier, avec Sora. Tous les trois nous avons mangé en silence. Je n'avais pas exactement l'habitude de manger des glaces à midi mais je suis plutôt sucré que salé, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- Oh ! S'est brusquement exclamé Ven à la fin du repas. J'ai un truc pour toi !

Il a fouillé dans sa poche et en a tiré un morceau de papier épais et coloré, coupé en un rectangle précis bien que chiffonné d'avoir été transporté de la sorte, bref : un billet. Ou plutôt un carnet de billets.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'à Dusk…

Il me fixait du regard intense de celui qui savoure votre réaction à l'avance. Je sentais parallèlement les yeux d'Axel se charger d'intérêt pour la scène. Ou plutôt j'aurais aimé le sentir. Une question : comment Ven qui ne vivais pas dans cette ville mais dans sa voisine relativement hermétique puisque assez huppée, pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait s'y produire quelque chose alors que moi, qui y vivais, l'ignorais totalement ? Il y avait plusieurs réponses mais en fait… On s'en foutait.

- … il va y avoir…

Il faisait durer le suspens. Ses yeux me vrillaient, il jubilait, trépignait sur sa chaise. Il allait m'annoncer quelque chose qui allait me bouleverser, au moins, pour se crisper d'avance sur sa satisfaction avec une telle euphorie. Seulement il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me libérer de l'interrogation pressante qu'il provoquait avec son attitude.

- …

- Ven, accouche.

- … il va y a voir… la semaine prochaine…

- Oui ?

Il s'est redressé, très fier de lui.

- … un feu d'artifice.

- _Un feu d'artifice !_

J'ai littéralement sentit mon visage s'éclairer, s'illuminer, se mettre à irradier la lumière. Ma bouche bée de surprise s'est étirée en un sourire fantastique. Une chose qu'habituellement je ne faisais jamais.

- Tu me fais marcher !

Il a détaché un billet et me l'a tendu. « _…Feu d'artifice… sur la Grand-Place… Dimanche 18_ »

- _Genial !_

- Euh, a fait la voix d'Axel.

Je l'ai regardé, un peu confus mais souriant toujours comme un idiot, puis je me suis tourné à nouveau vers mon cousin et l'ai enlacé. L'euphorie de Ven m'avait été communiquée et je l'ai serré aussi fort que possible.

- T'es le meilleur !

- Mais non… juste le futur tenant du titre.

Je me suis détaché de lui, gardant le billet dans ma main. Mon visage redevenait petit à petit plus sobre, et il ne resta bientôt qu'un sourire discret sur mes lèvres, qui se reflétait chez Ven par un plus franc, plus marqué. Et puis je me suis souvenu de la présence d'Axel. Je l'ai regardé brusquement. Lui-même nous observait, entre médusé et concentré. Il m'a souri lui aussi, mais pas du tout pour la même raison que mon cousin et moi.

- Et bien, a-t-il dit chafouin. Moi qui pensais que ce serait dur de vous différencier.

Mon sourire a définitivement été balayé par la surprise.

- Quoi ? A émi Ven pour moi.

- Vous vous ressemblez pas autant que je le croyais, finalement - (Il a haussé les épaules) - Enfin physiquement, si, bien sûr…

Ven m'a lancé un regard qui me questionnait sur cette réplique paranormale et je lui ai répondu par un coup d'œil qui reportait les explications que je n'avais pas à plus tard.

- Bon, a reprit le rouquin. On y retourne ?

Je me suis levé en même temps que mon cousin, et il nous a imités. Ils ont réglé l'addition, puis nous sommes retournés au lycée. Ven et moi nous sommes séparés sur une nouvelle embrassade. Axel m'attendais un peu plus loin, et l'idée de _revenir_ vers lui, ce que j'étais en train de faire, m'est apparue comme surprenante. Il me regardait et une forte lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, rien.

Il s'est tourné dos à moi, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Ça va bientôt sonner, non ?

- Hum. Alors comme ça t'aimes les feux d'artifice ?

J'ai détourné la tête, même si, dos à moi, il ne me voyait pas rougir. Je n'aimais pas avoir de réaction incontrôlée devant d'autres personnes que Ven ou Cloud.

- Ça se pourrait.

- C'est drôle, le hasard, des fois.

- Hein ?

- Hum… Rien.

J'ai capté un sourire poussant ses joues. Je ne voyais, mais alors absolument pas du tout, le rapport entre le hasard et le feu d'artifice, et encore moins l'addition des deux avec Axel.

**-o3o-**


	9. Pas de quoi monter des blancs en neige

Rating : _K+_

Note : **Mon PC traverse une crise existentielle, donc j'ai eu de gros problèmes pour les chapitres, je vous raconte pas le bordel, bref, Ariani est super et maintenant je peux poster ceci, cependant il sera sans titre parce que j'ai oublié. J'éditerai quand mon ordi se sentira mieux.**

* * *

**_- Pas de quoi monter des blancs en neige -_**

Je suis finalement rentré chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter Axel de la tête. Il disait, faisait des choses tellement déroutantes… J'ai remonté le fil de ma journée à partir de midi et j'ai repensé à Zack, donc au fait d'interroger Cloud. Ca coïncidait tout à fait avec mon envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Cloud allait rentrer vers 19h. Je suis allé l'attendre dans sa chambre. Il saurait comme ça que je n'avais pas l'intention de partir sans réponse. A 19h04, il a ouvert la porte et en me voyant il a machinalement retiré ses lunettes, a hésité, puis finalement les a remises.

Il les avait portées dans la journée ? Sa réponse à ma question silencieuse à été un haussement d'épaule.

- C'est Zack ?

Il m'a dévisagé, cherchant sur mon visage dans quel sens je posais cette question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Il y a quelque chose entre vous.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et Cloud l'a bien compris. Il n'a rien dit pendant une seconde, et est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Il a su que j'en portais et a insisté pour que je les mette aujourd'hui.

Cloud ne me regardait pas et on savait tous les deux pourquoi : si moi, son petit frère adoré, je lui avais demandé ça, il m'aurait envoyé paître, certes gentiment, mais il aurait clairement refusé. Et l'inverse était vrai. Les lunettes, c'était un complexe chez les Strife.

- Verdict ?

Il a tourné ses yeux vers moi. Parfois, à des moments, comme ça, je me prenais nos quatre ans d'écart en pleine figure. Cloud était beaucoup plus mature que moi, et c'était normal. Et puis il y avait les moments comme maintenant :

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Il te trouve mignon comme ça ?

- Sors tout de suite de cette chambre.

Je lui ai offert un sourire léger en me levant, et un autre au moment de sortir. Je savais, il le savait, et il savait aussi que je savais qu'il le savait. J'ai enfin regagné ma chambre et me suis mis au travail en enfilant mes propres lunettes. Pas de quoi en monter des blancs en neige, me direz-vous, c'était simplement une mouture métallique fine sur laquelle étaient fixés des verres rectangulaires. Hyper basique. Brusquement est surgie l'idée totalement saugrenue et irrémédiablement hors de propos d'Axel, avec ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant, me fixant en souriant comme un prédateur, avant de susurrer de sa voix fascinante qu'il me trouvait sexy comme ça, avec mes lunettes.

J'ai fait un tour à la salle de bain.

Pas de commentaire.

**-o3o-**


	10. Session d'activité paranormale

Rating : K+

Note : _Han ! Deux chapitres ?! Oui, le précédent était très court, et je pense que c'est plus cruel de vous arrêter une semaine à la fin de celui là, MUWA HA HA (sort)_

_Je plaisante._

* * *

**_- Session d'activité paranormale -_**

Il ne s'est rien produit de vraiment notable jusqu'au vendredi après-midi, à la fin des cours. J'étais une fois de plus sorti plus vite que Sora, parce qu'il papotait toujours beaucoup avec ses amis, et encore plus avec Kairi depuis la formation des groupes pour le concours. Xion et moi l'avons laissé derrière pour l'attendre à la grille. Axel était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et nous avions discuté un instant. Il me semblait qu'il me regardait un peu plus… Peut-être que je me faisais des idées, mais je captais plus de coups d'œil verts qu'avant. Pensais-je. Puis Reno, un peu plus loin, a reçu un appel qui l'a fait entrainer Axel vers le lycée en quatrième vitesse.

- Au fait… Il en met, du temps, Sora, m'a fait remarquer Xion.

Subitement il m'a paru clair que piquer un sprint vers les portes du bâtiment que nous venions de quitter et remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre était la chose la plus sensée du monde.

- Sora !

J'ai couru comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à notre salle de classe.

- Sora !

Il était dans le couloir, entouré de Demyx, des jumeaux Montague…

… et de Riku.

Le regard qu'il m'a jeté disait « Sauve-moi !», « Sauve-toi ! » ou encore « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »… Non, en fait ça c'était dans _mon_ regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Ils se sont tous retournés vers moi, à l'exception de Sora qui me regardait déjà. J'étais prêt à sauter à la gorge de n'importe lequel - non, peut-être pas celle d'Axel - pour lui expliquer la vie à coup de poing, et pourtant ce n'était pas mon genre. Demyx l'a comprit s en me voyant et s'est avancé vers moi, les mains à plat devant lui pour me tempérer.

- Relax, Rox', tout va bien..

- Tu trouves que ça a l'air d'aller ?!

- …

Ok.

C'était quoi encore que cette session d'activité paranormale ? Depuis quand c'était possible de faire naître un silence de plomb entre les jumeaux, qui semblaient en général toujours avoir une longueur d'avance, et Demyx, le mec détendu par excellence ? Je ne comprenais pas, et ça ne me plaisait pas.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, a laissé froidement tomber Riku.

- Je t'ai demandé l'heure ?! Sora, viens ! On rentre.

- Ne bouge pas, a contredi son frère, avant de soupirer pour reprendre. Il faut que vous discutiez, Sora.

- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

- Bah t'es qu'un hérisson débile, a lâché Reno, mais Axel l'a fait taire d'un geste vague de la tête.

L'ambiance respirait le malaise.

- Sora…

L'inflexion dans la voix de Riku m'a beaucoup surpris. Est-ce que c'était… Quoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot dessus mais ça me choquait presque.

- Sora, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer.

Sora m'a regardé, comme si en définitive c'était à moi de prendre la décision, comme si me ranger aux côtés d'Axel ou lui tenir tête - parce qu'en définitive il s'agissait de ça, ne sachant rien du contexte - était un choix que je devais faire maintenant. J'ai été incapable de lui répondre et il n'a pas bougé. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider, je ne savais pas dans quelle mesure ce que Sora avait l'air de tellement redouter valait la peine de me monter contre eux tous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai exigé de savoir.

Sora a détourné les yeux. Ça m'a immédiatement alarmé. C'était trop louche, il avait des choses à se reprocher. Mais… ça ne collait pas du tout avec l'attitude de tous les autres, qui prenaient des pincettes - sauf Reno qui était significativement excédé - et surtout pas avec Riku, qui… le suppliait. Un pur délire. Rien de ce je n'imaginais ne collait avec tous les éléments.

- Roxas…

Je me suis vivement retourné. Xion était arrivée, elle semblait à peu près aussi gênée que le reste du beau monde. Elle m'a regardé.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

A ma grande surprise, elle a regardé Sora. Demyx ne prenait pas son parti alors que c'était son frère… En fait il me demandait tacitement de l'aider sans connaître les faits parce que peut-être qu'en les connaissant je ne serais plus de son côté. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il pensait. Ça voulait dire…

…qu'il considérait qu'il abusait ? Qu'il n'avait pas raison sur ce coup là ? C'était pas son genre !... Sora faisait toujours ce qu'il pensait être juste. Alors par quoi il était motivé pour refuser de le faire ?

- Sora, je l'ai appelé.

Il a levé les yeux sur moi. Il avait peur. C'était de la peur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Ça va aller ?

Il a hésité. J'avais l'impression d'entendre l'écho de ma question dans le couloir tellement le silence glaçait l'air. Sora a hoché la tête :

- Je vais rentrer.

- Sora, a recommencé à supplier Riku, s'il te plait, écoute moi.

Il a baissé la tête et fait la sourde oreille. Méconnaissable. Il n'était pas comme ça normalement. Il a contourné Demyx et est sorti du cercle formé par lui, Axel, Reno et Riku, ébranlé par mon arrivée.

- Sora !...

Il s'est mis à courir. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une scène de terrible déchirement. Nous avions tous le regard fixé sur Sora disparaissant dans les escaliers. Puis à nouveau le silence glaçant. Sauf que cette fois c'était moi qui sonnais faux. J'ai regardé Demyx, puis Xion. J'ai ensuite dévisagé Riku, enfin, façon de parler puisqu'il s'en est rapidement allé lui aussi et que j'avais un splendide plan cadré sur son dos. Il semblait dévasté, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je passais à côté d'un truc simplissime. En fait c'était sûrement tellement évident que je ne le voyais justement pas.

Mais déjà, POURQUOI il fallait que je me creuse la tête comme ça ? C'était pas mon genre d'exiger des choses mais là ça concernait Sora, il fallait que je sache.

- Bon alors ? Il va falloir que quelqu'un m'explique, maintenant.


	11. Cette histoire de fous

Rating : _K+_

Note :_ La suiiiite, la suiiiiite ! La voilà ! Je poste même DEUX MORCEAUX parce qu'ils sont plutôt courts. Vous connaîtrez donc le fin mot de l'histoire Riku-Sora AUJOURD'HUI !_

* * *

**_- Cette histoire de fous -_**

- Tu te souviens, disait la voix pour l'occasion fluette de Xion, je t'avais expliqué qu'on avait connu Sora au début de cette année par le biais de Riku, puis il a été expulsé à cause d'une altercation avec M. Xehanort... Je te l'avais déjà dit, M. Xehanort est homophobe. En fait, il avait surpris Riku en train de parler à Sora. A ce moment là ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Riku avait rencontré ton cousin complètement par hasard, à une soirée sur la plage. Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus et ne se quittaient presque jamais pendant leur temps libre. C'est comme ça que Riku nous l'a présenté. On a vite formé une petite bande rigolote, avec les jumeaux, Dem', Riku, Sora et moi. Et donc avait surpris Riku et Sora en train de parler… Et puis Riku l'a embrassé.

Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas réagi. J'ai juste noté l'info sur un post-it dans un coin de ma tête. Parce que c'était ça la clé de toute cette mauvaise farce.

- Par la suite, M. Xehanort a convoqué Riku et… ça s'est mal terminé. Riku et lui se sont battus, Axel et Reno sont intervenus…

- Ce fils de pute s'imagine être le roi du monde et tout à fait pouvoir nous interdire de choisir nos orientations sexuelles, a craché Axel avec une désinvolture comme mal placée - mais c'était pas exactement ça - qui rendait ses mots encore plus mordants.

Mon cerveau tournait comme au ralenti pour bien capter toutes les informations.

- Le problème, a reprit ensuite Demyx, c'est que Sora… Il a eu peur avec tout ça, il sait plus trop où il en est, il s'est braqué. Il préfère tout nier en bloc.

- Xion est restée avec lui comme agent infiltré, a renchéri Reno. Ou peut-être Axel… non, Reno.

Il y a eu un long silence. Ils me regardaient tous. Oh, il fallait que je parle ?

- Oui, c'est logique.

Axel a pouffé.

- Ça va, on est loin des accès de colères de tout à l'heure !

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

Les yeux reptiliens d'Axel ont croisé les miens. Il y brillait une lueur agressive qui changeait sa phrase en quelque chose qui sonnait plus comme un défi de m'opposer à lui. J'ai soutenu son regard. J'ai joué son jeu.

- Au parti que je vais prendre dans cette histoire de fous.

L'ambiance n'était déjà pas géniale mais là je venais de jeter un froid. Je ne pouvais pas décider là comme ça que Sora était un idiot et qu'il fallait agir pour son bien malgré lui ou qu'au contraire il avait le droit qu'on le laisse tranquille et que j'allais l'aider pour ça.

- Je vais rentrer, moi aussi. Je veux parler avec lui.

J'ai tourné le dos au groupe et suis parti. Le chemin du retour m'a paru terriblement long.

**-o3o-**


	12. Avec ou sans toi

Rating : _K+ (Si si, au bout d'un moment ça change, juré)_

Note : _TU DU DU DUUUUM !_

* * *

**_- Avec ou sans toi, c'est pas la même chose -_**

J'ai frappé à la porte de la chambre de mon cousin.

- Sora ? C'est Roxas.

Il est venu m'ouvrir la porte. Il me regardait comme si j'allais le manger. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait rester là, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement, à me fixer, moi, debout dans le couloir. Puis il m'a fait entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était typique de ce genre de pièce entretenue par quelqu'un d'absolument pas ordonné mais qui tente de faire des efforts côté rangement. Des groupes de choses empilées plus ou moins proprement trainaient n'importe où, à tel point que pour gagner de la place - ou en perdre moins - un lit superposé était plaqué contre le mur immédiatement à droite en entrant. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et l'air accueillant. Sora s'est assis sur son bureau et m'a laissé sa chaise.

- Ils t'ont raconté ?

- Oui.

- Et… Alors ?

- Je voudrais entendre ta version.

Pas dur de deviner à quoi il pensait. Il a inspiré, a regardé par la fenêtre, a expiré et ai revenu à moi. Il a pris son courage à deux mains.

- J'ai beaucoup d'amis, en général. Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde. Mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu un _meilleur_ ami. Et puis Riku est arrivé. On s'est tout de suite très bien entendus. On était toujours en compétition, mais gentiment, tu vois ? On s'amusait beaucoup ensemble. On s'est très vite rapprochés, et j'en suis venu à le considérer comme mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait présenté Axel et Reno, et Xion. Je les connaissais déjà un petit peu, par Demyx. On s'entendait bien…

Petit moment de battement.

- Et puis il y a eu le baiser, j'ai suggéré.

- …et puis il y a eu le baiser, a-t-il repris. Il… Riku m'avait demandé en privé pour me parler d'un truc, il disait que c'était important. Je l'ai suivi dans un couloir, et puis on s'est arrêtés devant une salle. Il a commencé à parler. Il m'a raconté sa version de notre rencontre, de notre amitié… Il a dit qu'il voulait essayer de… d'aller plus loin. Je comprenais pas exactement, alors il a dit… il m'a expliqué qu'il… me trouvait - (il a passé une main sur son visage aux joues rouges) - attirant. Il s'approchait de moi en même temps qu'il parlait. Il m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais… Mais j'arrivais plus à parler alors il m'a embrassé. Mon cœur a explosé dans ma poitrine, c'était…

…

Silence. Sora avait maintenant les yeux dans le vague et un léger, un minuscule, un tout petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Puis il s'est estompé.

- Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était Riku, mon meilleur ami, qu'entre meilleurs amis on fait pas ça… Et puis j'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça mais… deux garçons ? Alors j'ai essayé de le repousser.

- Et M. Xehanort est arrivé.

- Oui… Il m'a ordonné de m'en aller et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. Ensuite, j'ai appris que Riku l'avait frappé et était expulsé. Tu te rends compte ? Il a frappé un professeur !... Je croyais le connaître et puis en fait…

- …

Sora cherchait à éviter mon regard. Mais un petit détail continuait de m'échapper. En fait cette histoire d'avoir frapper un prof, c'était l'excuse qu'il se trouvait. Il s'en fichait, on s'en fichait tous. Personne n'aimait , pas même moi alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

- Sora… Pourquoi tu te sens coupable ?

Il a brusquement relevé la tête et m'a dévisagé, son attitude oscillant entre l'inquiétude et l'atterrement. Enfin quoi, c'était évident.

- Parce que… Riku a l'air… tellement triste, à chaque fois que je refuse de l'écouter…

- Alors pourquoi tu l'écoutes pas ?

- Parce que je sais ce qu'il va me dire !

- …ah ?

- Oui ! Il va… Il va me demander de lui donner une réponse !

- Et alors ? Donne-la-lui.

- Mais je veux pas que ça mette en péril notre amitié !

J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il comprenait ce qu'il disait en même temps que ça sortait de sa bouche.

- Sora, je ne suis pas expert mais là : votre amitié est _déjà_ en péril. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empirer si tu lui donne une réponse ?

- …

- Tu as envie de lui dire oui, pas vrai ?

- Non !

- …Repense au moment où il t'as embrassé.

Il a baissé la tête pour cacher un sourire diffus.

- Tu vois ?

- Mais je peux pas accepter !

- Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est une évidence. Mais pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… On sortirait ensemble !

Et oui, Sora, quand on accepte de sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est inévitable, on sort avec cette personne ensuite.

- Et… alors ?

- Alors… C'est un garçon !

- Si tu n'aimes pas les garçons, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, tout simplement ?

Il a regardé par la fenêtre. J'ai cru qu'il réfléchissait mais en fait il se figurait que s'il attendait assez longtemps j'oublierais ma question.

- Tu as peur du regard des autres ?

- Non, ça je m'en fiche, mais… J'ai peur…

Il s'acharnait à regarder par la fenêtre une chose fascinante qui n'existait que dans sa tête, et ainsi le soleil couchant du crépuscule griffait ses yeux d'une couleur sable-orangée magnifique. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour moi ?

- Tu as peur… ?

- J'ai peur qu'il me demande de… faire des choses.

Venant de Sora, ç'aurait put vouloir dire quelque chose de totalement anodin, s'il n'avait pas brusquement viré cramoisi en collant son menton à sa poitrine. J'étais un peu surpris.

- Ben dis donc… Tu y as réfléchi en fait.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ça me fait peur… Je ne sais pas du tout… avec les garçons…

J'ai cherché quelque chose de rassurant à lui dire mais je n'étais pas doué pour ça, et vaincre la peur de Sora par la raison, c'était impossible. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, moi-même je ne me posais pas la question, puisque… Et bien, il y avait très peu de chances que j'en arrive à me demander comment faire l'amour avec Axel. Hélas je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Si j'avais été à la place de Sora, qu'aurais-je fait en face de Riku ?... Ah !

- Et pourquoi… Tu lui dirais pas « oui mais à condition que » ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu lui dis oui mais tu lui expliques que tu n'es pas encore prêt à coucher avec lui. Comme ça il ne te le demandera pas et c'est toi qui lui en parleras quand tu voudras.

Mon intervention dans le dialogue m'a paru affreusement longue. Je faisais vraiment un effort depuis le début de cette conversation mais là je venais de me surpasser. Je ne croyais pas que devenir plus rouge soit possible, mais en fait si.

- Mais… Et si du coup il veut pas de moi ?

Ah, Sora… Comment te dire gentiment que si ce cher Riku n'avait été intéressé que par le sexe, jamais il ne se serait pris la tête avec un cas comme toi ?

- C'est pas son genre. Sinon il ne te courrait plus après.

Ah oui, pas mal. Sora m'a regardé, comme frappé d'une illumination divine, et m'a sauté au cou. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir tiré d'une bâtisse en feu prête à s'écrouler sur lui.

- Roxas, merci ! Merci beaucoup ! T'es le meilleur, merci !

J'ai hésité avant de fermer doucement mes bras dans son dos, question d'habitude.

- Ben… De rien. C'était pas bien compliqué, tu aurais pu t'en sortir tout seul.

- Non, avec ou sans toi c'est pas la même chose ! Merci, Roxas !

J'avais un peu de mal à croire qu'un problème qui trainait depuis des mois se soit réglé aussi simplement et surtout rapidement. Peut-être Sora n'avait-il pas voulu parler à Demyx parce qu'il était impliqué, Axel et Reno - et donc Riku - étant ses amis. J'étais content que les choses s'arrangent pour mon cousin cadet.

**-o3o-**


	13. Une voix pleine de rire

Rating : _T (Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça changeait ! Je crois pas_ vraiment_ que ça mérite un T mais d'un autre côté, je ne considère pas vraiment que _Entre Ciel et Terre_ comme du angst...)_

Note :** POURQUOI J'AI FAIT LA MORTE** : _Parce que j'étais vraiment morte. Enfin mon ordi. Mais c'est pareil.__  
_

**POURQUOI J'AI PAS PRÉVENU **:_ Parce que mon ordi était ultra dead. On a du changer son âme (disque dur)._

**POURQUOI JE POSTE PLEIN DE CHAPITRES** :_ Oh... Je poste plein de chapitres ?... Ah tiens... (a)_

_Je tiens à remercier de tout mon coeur_ **Shangreela,**_ parce que socialement parlant je suis une palourde et techniquement elle comprendra. Si elle lit. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Bon, y a bien quelqu'un qui lui dira. Bref. Je lui dédicace ce chapitre. Si on peu dire._

* * *

_**- Une voix pleine de rire -**_

Le lendemain, samedi 17, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre à gribouiller des ébauches de descriptions pour le concours, à faire mes devoirs, à attendre le feu d'artifice du dimanche avec impatience et… à découvrir avec plus ou moins d'horreur que c'étaient les vacances de printemps. Je m'explique, ça va devenir évident. Vu ce qu'il arrivait à ma famille en ce moment, on ne partirait nulle part. Cloud avait de toute façon l'intention de rester à Dusk pour s'entrainer au dojo de son université, Sora restait pendu au téléphone, et Demyx… s'en allait avec Axel et Xion. Ils partaient le mardi suivant, pour les deux semaines à venir. Non, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, le « avec horreur » venait de là. J'allais passer deux semaines seul - avec ma mère - sans le voir durant la moindre de ces journées. C'était pathétique, mais l'idée me provoquait déjà un manque terrible. Je le connaissais depuis - quoi ? - deux semaines maintenant, je n'avais absolument aucun espoir que… que ça marche, entre lui et moi, et pourtant l'idée de ne pas ne serait-ce que le croiser dans les couloirs du lycée ou trouver un prétexte idiot pour lui parler une demi-minute, ou… J'ai soupiré. J'étais sans doute fichu. J'étais comme ces filles, une personne de plus à admirer Axel Montague jusqu'à l'addiction et - pire que tout - à aimer ça. Ça tenait du ridicule, du masochisme. Dans l'après midi, j'ai reçu un appel de Ventus. Il me disait de réserver Demyx et Sora pour le lendemain soir, et que Terra s'occupait de Xion et des jumeaux. Zack ne serait pas là, et Cloud, lorsque je lui ai proposé de venir, m'a regardé avec une expression de dépit si grande que j'ai ajouté ensuite qu'il pouvait aussi rester à la maison. Rien d'autre de vraiment notable. Cependant je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. J'ai attrapé un de mes tomes des _Fabuleuses Aventures d'Alcimæ et Lacertho_, le premier des manuscrits, et ai attaqué la lecture. Je cherchais les mots sous chaque rature, imaginais chaque paragraphe sans les déplacements qui y avaient été faits, puis aux environs de 3h du matin, j'ai oublié de continuer à rester éveillé.

C'est ma voix qui m'a réveillé. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour tomber sur mon visage.

- Hey, Roxas, il était temps ! m'a sourit Ven.

- Nyuhm ?...

Merci de ne pas poser de question quant à cette onomatopée grotesque.

- J'ai demandé à Xion où tu habitais. Elle m'a accompagné. J'ai fait la connaissance de tes autres cousins, ils sont drôlement sympas !

- Hyuuuph…

- Allez, réveille-toi… Axel est là aussi.

- Axel ?!

- Oui. Mais tes cousins sont sortis… faire des courses ? Avec leur mère.

Mon corps était incompréhensiblement passé de décédé et allongé à parfaitement alerte.

- Mais… Quelle heure il est ?!

- Environ 12h30.

C'était pour ça que je ne devais pas me laisser aller à ouvrir un tome des _Fabuleuses_ _Aventures_ le soir. Donc j'étais emmêlé dans ma couette tout habillé avec le coin de mon livre gravé dans la joue à plus de midi tandis qu'Axel - et Xion- trônaient juste en bas. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que j'aimais commencer mes journées.

- Il faut que je m…e douche !

J'ai sauté de mon lit pour me téléporter dans la salle de bain. 10 minutes plus tard c'était plié, j'avais même un visage présentable, et je revenais pour enfiler des vêtements que Ven avait disposé sur mon lit. Je l'ai remercié en passant ma tête par mon T-shirt. Et puis nous sommes descendus.

J'ai capté le regard d'Axel. Il m'a percé à jour immédiatement, sans une once d'intérêt pour Ven. Ses yeux étaient tellement irréels… Je ne soutenais pas les regards trop intenses d'ordinaire. Mais là… J'étais hypnotisé. Il s'est approché un peu, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, sans me lâcher des yeux. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il y a eu un long silence.

- Salut, m'a-t-il sorti avec ce sourire carnivore qu'il utilisait pour galvaniser ses groupies - et qui fonctionnait aussi tellement bien sur moi.

- Salut, j'ai répondu de façon totalement désorientée.

Son sourire s'est étiré presque sournoisement. J'étais obsédé par ses yeux. Il y dansait quelque chose d'agressif, de provocateur… De magnifique. Ça m'énervait d'être à ce point là sous son charme. Je devais le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde…

Brusquement j'ai détourné la tête.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Si je voulais biaiser l'attention ? Bien sûr que oui.

- On pensait aller manger quelque part, puisqu'il ne reste personne, a lancé Xion dans un sourire agréable.

En fait il y avait toujours ma mère…

- Je n'ai toujours pas d'argent.

- Tu es perpétuellement fauché.

- Ven, tu as l'intention de le répéter à chaque fois que je dirai que j'ai pas d'argent ?

- Ché pas. T'as l'intention de répéter que t'as pas d'argent à chaque fois qu'on propose une sortie ?

J'ai souri, lui aussi. Il a même ri. Mais pas moi. Puis il a tapoté mon épaule.

- C'est pas grave, je t'invite.

- Ven…

- Nan, pas cette fois !

Dans un geste parfaitement synchrone, nous avons tourné la tête vers Axel et, en ce qui me concernait je lui ai lancé un regard interrogatif.

- Cette fois c'est _moi_ qui t'invite.

Le sourire de Ven s'est agrandi.

- Axel, j'ai hésité. C'est sympa, vraiment, mais—

Il a fait un pas vers moi. Ça m'a fait taire immédiatement.

- Sois gentil et n'essaie pas de refuser.

J'ai cherché quelque chose à regarder - le dossier du canapé, le pied du canapé, les lattes du parquet, puis finalement mes propres pieds - et n'ai rien ajouté. _N'essaie pas de refuser_. Comme si de toute façon je n'aurais jamais pu réussir.

Nous sommes donc sortis tous les quatre et j'ai fermé la porte à clé malgré la présence de ma mère. Axel et Xion ont conduit la marche pendant que Ven et moi, derrière eux, discutions de choses et d'autres, même si ça revenait beaucoup sur Terra.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, il ne m'avait pas semblé particulier psychologiquement, je l'imaginais sympathique mais sans plus, pas aussi jovial que Zack ni prévenant que Xion, quelqu'un de… de banal, somme toute. J'étais bien loin du compte. En fait c'était la présence de Ven qui l'adoucissait. En réalité il - selon mon cousin - était très ténébreux, beaucoup dans la culpabilité et le doute de lui-même. Ven m'a raconté leur rencontre plus en détail. C'était un jour de pluie, une averse terriblement rude, le genre si violent que l'eau qui s'écrase par terre provoque comme un nuage de brume. Il avait eu une course à faire entre Ylitys et Dusk, et s'était fait surprendre par la pluie. Trempé, glacé et aveuglé par l'eau, il avait fini par se perdre et déambuler de plus en plus loin d'Ylitys. C'était alors qu'il avait croisé une personne, assise sur un banc, tenant un parapluie sombre et cachée sous un imperméable foncé. Il s'était approché, se tenant les épaules, transi et tremblant de froid sous son T-shirt crème et noir qui alors lui semblait ridicule.

- Excusez-moi…

L'inconnu avait levé les yeux vers lui : c'était Terra. Et à ce moment là, Ven avait réprimé un mouvement de recul, hésité à finalement repartir sans rien demander. Une sensation des plus étranges s'était saisie de lui. Mais la pluie était vraiment glaçante, et Terra pas une personne sans-cœur.

- Mais… Vous êtes trempé ! Tenez, prenez mon parapluie !

Ven avait décollé une main de son bras pour attraper l'objet. Il avait toujours aussi froid et était toujours aussi trempé mais au moins l'eau qui se prenait pour de la grêle ne le frappait plus.

- Merci.

- Si je peux me permettre, ce n'est pas une tenue pour gambader sous la pluie, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

- Justement… Je me suis perdu, je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi.

- Vous habitez où ?

- Rue du Départ, à Ylity.

Terra avait soupiré.

- Vous en êtes bien loin…

Il s'était levé, rabattant sa capuche noire en arrière pour dévoiler son visage, un visage qui avait tout de suite fasciné Ventus. Un visage curieusement _familier_.

- Est-ce que vous voulez… venir chez moi ? En attendant que la pluie se calme. On pourra regarder les horaires des bus qui vous rapprocheront de chez vous.

- Ah, oui, volontiers ! Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, je suis Ventus Strife ! Mais appelez-moi Ven.

- …Terra Fair.

Ven avait su plus tard qu'à ce moment là Terra avait de graves problèmes et ne savait plus comment s'en sortir, qu'il était venu seul sous la plus avec les idées les plus noires possible et que leur rencontre allait l'en sauver. Ils étaient arrivés chez les Fair quelques minutes plus tard. Après être entré, Terra avait proposé à Ven un chocolat chaud - pas un café - et l'avait installé sur une couverture et sous une autre, dans le canapé.

- Vous avez quel âge ? avait lancé Ven au bout d'un moment, pour percer le silence.

- 19 ans, en première année de médecine.

- Oh ! C'est génial !

- Pas vraiment…

Un silence un peu lourd était alors retombé, et Ven avait cru que la discussion en resterait là.

- Et vous ?

- 17, je suis en première à St Oblivion. On peut peut-être se tutoyer, non ?

- Si tu veux… St Oblivion ? Tu t'embêtes pas.

- Ah, ça… J'aurais préféré aller au lycée public mais mon père n'était pas de cet avis.

Terra avait eu un pouffement amer.

- Oui, je connais. Ven, tu es trempé, tu devrais te changer.

- Tu crois ?

Il s'était levé et éloigné dans le couloir.

- J'en suis même sûr. Déshabille-toi et reste bien au chaud, je vais te prêter quelque chose.

Ven avait été déconcerté par la familiarité de son hôte. Par sa façon presque complice de lui parler, de se comporter avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que… Il avait simplement obéi et s'était déshabillé avant de remmitoufler son corps dans les couvertures humides. Humide, sa peau l'était, et même gelée. Terra était revenu et avait posé une petite pile de vêtements à côté de lui. Alors il s'était produit quelque chose.

Ven s'était un peu sorti des couvertures en essayant d'oublier la présence imposante de Terra quand la main de celui-ci l'avait touché. Elle s'était posée avec beaucoup de douceur sur sa joue. Il avait frissonné en réprimant un sourire de bonheur qu'il ne comprenait pas et levé la tête vers son aîné pour l'interroger du regard. Pour toute réponse il avait vu son visage s'approcher, très près, et sentit sa bouche toucher la sienne dans un baiser papillon électrisant. Alors il s'était laissé emporter et avait fermé les yeux, ne les rouvrant que lorsque Terra s'était détaché de lui.

- Pardon…

L'expression de profonde culpabilité de Terra avait presque choqué Ven. Il avait posé ses mains autour du visage du brun.

- Mais non…

Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots justes pour s'exprimer, pour faire comprendre ce qui lui-même avait du mal à saisir, ce petit souffle en lui qui lui chuchotait en riant que c'était ça, et rien d'autre. Que ça faisait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps. Alors il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et posé ses lèvres sur son visage, à la recherche des siennes, pour les trouver avec délice. Terra avait avancé sur lui, le poussant faiblement contre le dossier du canapé, prenant le contrôle de ce nouveau baiser. Et l'une de ses mains s'était posée sur la hanche du plus jeune. Par-dessus la couverture d'abord, avant de la chasser et de toucher sa peau glacée. Puis encore une fois il s'était écarté et Ven avait rouvert les yeux.

- Ventus… est-ce que je peux—

- Oui.

Ven ne savait pas de quoi il était question mais il le voulait, de toutes ses forces. Il vouait à ce parfait inconnu une confiance sans limite qui durait depuis des années. Parce que c'était lui, c'était celui-là. Alors les mains de Terra avaient parcouru son corps en une caresse langoureuse qui peignait le silence de doux soupirs. Et, lorsque Ven avait été totalement à la merci du brun, enivré par ses gestes, celui-ci l'avait doucement tiré à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il avait à son tour ôté ses vêtements.

- STOP ! j'ai tranché net. Je ne _veux_ _pas_ en savoir plus !

Ven a souri, puis ri d'un rire clair.

- Franchement, tu es inconscient ! Tu ne le connaissais même pas et…

- Si, je le connaissais.

- …

Je me suis repassé tout mon savoir à ce sujet, mais je n'avais rien omi : Ven et Terra ne se connaissaient pas d'avant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je le connaissais. Comment dire… Je savais que c'était lui.

Je ne comprenais pas, je le lui ai transmis dans un regard et un sourire diffus est apparu sur son visage, rêveur.

- Je l'aime, a-t-il prononcé pour toute explication. Depuis… longtemps.

- Hey, les jumeaux, on est arrivés.

J'ai regardé Axel, il (me) souriait. Il a tendu une main vers moi et je me suis laissé apprivoiser, assez pour avancer vers lui. Il s'est accoudé à mon épaule et je n'ai pas protesté. Nous avons choisi une table de quatre proche de la fenêtre. J'étais à côté d'Axel, qui m'avait placé là, Ven en face de moi et Xion à ma diagonale. C'était un restaurant Wutai, alors le roux m'a proposé le menu ''nem et samossa'' pour deux personnes, je n'ai pas dit non. J'aimais bien ça et c'était lui qui payait pour moi alors il pouvait bien choisir.

- Oh ! On est juste à côté de l'université des sciences !

Ven a poussé sa chaise.

- Ça vous ennuie si je passe voir Terra ?

- Non, du tout, j'ai répondu pour tout le monde puisque c'était en fait à moi seul que s'adressait la question.

Mon cousin est sorti du restaurant en sautillant presque, rayonnant de bonheur. J'ai regardé Axel. Je n'étais pas certain de comprendre la phrase mystérieuse de Ven, mais… peut-être que ça ne m'était pas si étranger.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? M'a surpris le rouquin en pleine contemplation.

- Rien… J'ai un peu faim.

- Tu m'étonnes, t'as rien mangé ce matin.

Il avait parlé d'une voix pleine de rire, c'était à proprement parler intoxicant, addictif. J'en oubliais presque la décharge de honte au rappel de Xion et lui m'attendant alors que je dormais comme un loir à midi encore. Nous avons patienté un certain temps, jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos commandes. De temps à autre je captais un regard de Xion à mon intention, et quand elle me voyait la surprendre, elle m'adressait également un petit sourire engageant. Axel se montrait très… prévenant ? Si on peut utiliser ce mot pour la situation, mais il était très attentif à ce que je faisais, ce que je prenais, ce que j'aimais… A la fin du repas Ven n'était toujours pas de retour. Son assiette n'avait pas été touchée. Normal, me direz-vous, et pourtant brusquement mon petit nuage axelien s'est évaporé sous une angoisse glaçante et je me suis jeté dehors.

- Roxas !...

J'ai lancé un regard par la vitre à Axel avant de disparaitre vers l'université. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il plaquait un billet sur la table et se lançait à ma poursuite, laissant Xion s'occuper du reste.

Ven, Ven, Ven… Je suis entré dans le complexe universitaire, et une silhouette familière m'a interpelé.

- Ventus ! Tu as oublié ton…

Terra. Il m'a regardé comme une contrefaçon dont on découvre la fausseté.

- Roxas ?

Il était fort. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça.

- Ou est Ven ? J'ai demandé avec beaucoup trop d'empressement pour que lui aussi ne perde pas son calme

- Il est parti il y a un peu moins d'un quart d'heure… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais pas.

J'ai rebroussé chemin. Plus vite, plus fort, mais pas assez. J'ai abandonné toute logique et toute réflexion, j'ai couru sans me poser de question, dirigé par l'angoisse affreuse. Et dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire, je l'ai retrouvé.

Par terre.

Roulé sur lui-même.

Immobile.

Roué de coups par le pied d'un homme.

Pas n'importe quel homme. Mon père. Il criait des choses immondes dont je n'ai compris que « Sale petit pédé ».

- VENTUS !

Je suis tombé, mes jambes se sont dérobées sous moi, et j'ai fondu en larmes devant la violence de la scène. J'étais incapable d'une autre réaction.

- VENTUS !...

L'image de son corps tressautant à chaque nouveau coup m'a fait vibrer d'horreur, assez pour me relever et avancer jusqu'à eux, pour agripper la manche de mon père

- ARRÊTE ! PAPA, ARRÊTE !

Il m'a frappé d'un mouvement circulaire, pour me faire dégager. J'ai été projeté au sol et une tornade d'aiguilles a traversé ma tête. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a attaqué. C'était Terra. Il m'avait suivi. Je n'ai pas qu'ils se battaient, ni que Terra le réduisait à l'état larvaire, n'intégrant que le corps de Ven jusqu'auquel je me suis trainé. J'ai attrapé son visage et ses yeux m'ont traversé.

- Oh, Ventus, Ventus… Pardon, je suis tellement désolé, pardon.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Quelqu'un était près de moi. J'ai sursauté. C'était Terra. Il a attrapé Ven et j'ai réalisé que je tremblais comme une feuille.

- Occupe toi du tien, a fait la voix du brun depuis un autre monde.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

C'était… Axel ?

- Je sais pas bien, je m'en fous. On appelle une ambulance.

Terra était furieux. Axel a soulevé le haut de mon corps pour me redresser.

- Roxas ?...

Je fixais mon père et il a suivi mon regard.

- Merde… Rox', je… - (soupir) – viens, on reste pas là.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne savais plus trop si j'étais conscient.

- Rox'… Roxas !

J'avais fermé les paupières. Ma tête…

**- o3o -**


	14. Tu verras

Rating : _K+ (Muwa ha ha... Ca durait qu'un chapitre.)_

Note : _Le chapitre suivant est mon préféré._

* * *

_**- Tu verras -**_

- Et voilà, a bouclé l'infirmière. D'après vos radios, vous n'avez rien, hormis des contusions. Quant à vous, on a fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables à votre tête : vous ne risquez que quelques migraines durant les jours à venir. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, tout les deux.

- Merci, a répondu lointainement Ven.

- …

Elle ne m'a pas tenu rigueur de mon manque de réaction.

- La police vous attend, tous les deux, ils ont fini de prendre les dépositions de vos amis.

- Merci, a répété mon cousin.

Elle a souri puis nous a laissés. Ven a tourné son visage vers moi et alors j'en ai fait de même.

- Roxas… Ton père, il….

- Je suis tellement désolé pour ça.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Il m'a pris pour toi.

Ma température corporelle est tombée en dessous de zéro.

- Tu…

- Il m'avait vu avec Terra… Il a cru que j'étais toi. Il m'a suivi et m'a attrapé par le bras pour me demander des explications… Il était complètement soul, il ne m'a pas laissé parler. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils soit « pédé » et il a commencé à me frapper en m'insultant… Roxas… Je ne suis pas toi mais lui il l'a cru. Il _t'a_ tabassé dans une ruelle en _te_ crachant des injures à la figure. Je suis désolé…

Je n'ai rien dit avant une petite minute. C'est long dans une conversation.

- C'est pas ta faute, Ven. C'est lui. C'est lui le monstre.

Un officier est venu et a pris en note ce que nous lui racontions. Pour ma part j'ai changé le « j'ai eu un formidable coup d'instinct » en « j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter », ce qui du reste n'était pas faux.

Puis nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital tous les cinq. La police avait arrêté mon père, il y avait une injonction lui interdisant de m'approcher et Cloud avait signalé qu'il l'avait déjà violée la dernière fois. Normalement je serais convoqué au commissariat sous peu. Terra avait décidé de rester avec Ven, et Axel me gardait curieusement contre lui. Xion se tenait au milieu de nous, plus pragmatique :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Le plus sage serait de rentrer, a répondu son frère.

- Non !

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers Ven, qui me regardait.

- Je n'ai rien de grave, je veux qu'on aille voir le feu d'artifice ! Roxas, c'était mon cadeau pour tous tes anniversaires que j'ai manqué ! Tu veux vraiment rentrer ?

- Euh…

- Je sais que c'est ton père, que c'est horrible, que tu es blessé aussi, mais...

- Non, tu as raison. Ça nous changera les idées à tous.

Il m'a adressé un sourire rayonnant.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ? A tempéré Terra avant de soupirer un sourire face au visage de Ven.

- En ce qui me concerne je peux pas me défiler, est intervenu Axel.

- Ah ? Pourquoi pas ?

Il s'est penché sur moi avec un sourire satisfait d'avance

- Tu verras.

**- o3o -**


	15. Les yeux vers le ciel

Rating : _K+ _

Note : _Hiiiiiiii hi hi hiii, mon chapitre préféré (celui que je défectionne le moins)_

* * *

_**- Les yeux vers le ciel et le cœur contre lui -**_

Toute cette charmante plaisanterie avec mon père, puis l'hôpital, puis la police nous avait avalé notre après midi, et il avait été temps de nous rendre sur la place de la gare. La nuit tombait. Nous nous sommes trouvé un petit emplacement bien situé, juste contre le garde fou en pierre. De là nous avions une vue superbe et imprenable sur les toitures et bientôt sur les feux. Axel s'est éclipsé en prétextant avoir un truc à faire – oui, oui, très précis - mais tardait à revenir. En fait, il n'est pas du tout revenu. J'étais déçu, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit avec nous… avec moi.

Mais le jour s'est éteint et les feux d'artifice ont commencé. Je ne voyais pas bien d'où on les lançait mais ils irradiaient juste au dessus de la ville, au dessus de nous en plein ciel. J'avais toujours été fasciné par eux. Dans mes souvenirs ou quand j'y pensais, je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi, ce n'était jamais que de la lumière et des détonations. Mais quand j'y étais, quand j'étais sous eux et que je n'avais qu'à lever les yeux pour les regarder, j'étais transporté d'émerveillement, simplement, comme un enfant encore capable de s'éblouir de la beauté des étoiles dans le ciel. Ça a duré un long moment, puis, de ce que j'avais compris lointainement, il y avait un changement d'artificier. Une sorte d'entre-acte durant lequel la place s'est vidée, chacun se dirigeant vers les commerces encore ouverts pour l'occasion dans le but d'acheter à manger. Xion a proposé de faire un saut chez elle pour nous prendre quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent, puis s'est laissée happer par la foule en partance. Je me suis retourné vers Terra et Ven et… je me suis re-retourné. J'avais subitement carrément l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Je me suis mis en quête de toilettes, pour ne pas rester avec eux. Ce n'était pas que ça me dérangeait, mais… plutôt que moi, je les gênais, c'était sûr. Si Ven avait été là alors que… Non, pas moyen, je ne pouvais pas du tout comparer nos situations.

Finalement le plus intelligent à faire était encore d'entrer dans le bâtiment de la gare. J'y ai trouvé les toilettes et en ai profité pour changer les pansements sur mon visage, devant le miroir et les lavabos. J'avais juste complètement oublié que ma tempe et le haut de ma joue gauches avaient été amochés par un frottement inopiné sur le sol, dans la ruelle. Avec le pansement c'était perturbant. Sans c'était carrément inquiétant. J'ai passé un peu d'eau sur les blessures, ça piquait mais j'étais un grand garçon. Puis Axel est entré. Il m'a regardé avec, dans le regard, pendant une fraction de seconde, un pincement de… mélancolie ? Tristesse ? Mais rapidement remplacé par quelque chose de plus mordant, de rieur, de satisfait…

Mais déjà qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

- Axel ?

- Je te cherchais, ils m'ont dit que t'étais ici.

- Oh—

Il s'est emparé de mon poignet et m'a tiré à sa suite à l'intérieur du bâtiment, à travers un champ d'escaliers. Il grimpait les marches comme si ce n'était rien et j'avais du mal à le suivre.

- Axel !... Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu va voir. Ca va te plaire.

Pendant notre folle ascension, j'ai entendu les feux reprendre. Instinctivement j'ai tiré sur la main que le rouquin gardait dans la sienne.

- Ça recommence !

- T'inquiète.

Nous avons fini par déboucher sur une sorte de balcon. Seulement vu toutes les marches qu'on avait grimpé je devinais qu'on était vraiment, vraiment très haut.

- Eh ben putain gamin ! Il t'en faut du temps pour aller pisser !

- Ça va, Cid, t'as pas besoin de moi pour allumer tes pétards.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Comment tu causes à ton patron, p'tit merdeux ?

Je restais coi. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait. Le dénommé Cid bricolait quelque chose sur une grosse caisse en bois qui servait de plateforme de mise à feux. Il y avait des gerbes d'étincelles partout qui grésillaient si fort qu'il fallait hausser le ton pour être entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que—

- Nom d'une péripaprostipute, Axel ! C'est quoi qu'tu comprends pas dans « Surtout, t'amènes personne sur cette putain d'horloge » ?!

On était sur l'horloge ? On était au sommet de cette immense, ridiculement imposante horloge pourvue d'un clocher totalement improbable, mais néanmoins splendide ? On était vraiment là ? J'avoue que la course dans les escaliers m'avait un peu déboussolé

- C'est juste lui, relax.

- Et c'est personne ce p'tit gars peut-être ?

- C'est Roxas. Roxas, je te présente Cid Highwind, mon patron. Cid, voici Roxas Strife

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai pas l'temps moi ! Reculez les gosses, ça commence. Et putain, Axel, va m'allumer cette foutue caisse numéro 3 ! Et fais gaffe à tes doigts, si ça te saute à la gueule je te vire avant que l'inspection me tombe dessus !

- Mais oui…

Axel m'a tiré en arrière et a glissé un « Je reviens » à mon oreille avant de s'éloigner vers un autre groupement similaire à celui que Cid manipulait. Il a fait quelque chose, et une colonne de lumière s'est arrachée de là pour s'élever dans le ciel, disparaissant petit à petit en crépitant. Puis du rouge a explosé sur la toile noire céleste, supplantant les étoiles, dans une suite de détonations assourdissantes, s'éparpillant lentement en flocons de lumière puis mourant à jamais dans l'obscurité. J'étais subjugué.

- Caisse 5 maintenant ! Et puis tu me prépareras un Petit Dragon sur la 2 et ce sera bon !

J'ai vaguement vu Axel s'agiter très professionnellement. Mes yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel. On était beaucoup plus proches. Ils étaient tous tirés d'ici. C'était… Il a fini par revenir à moi et m'a attiré un peu à l'écart. Le fait d'être un peu plus épargné du bruit m'a révélé à quel point il agressait mes oreilles. Nous nous sommes assis contre le clocher, nos visages tournés vers le ciel.

- Alors ? M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix beaucoup plus suave que ce à quoi je m'attendais

- C'est… Magique ! - (J'ai arraché mon attention à ma contemplation pour le regarder un instant) - Merci, Axel !

- Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux.

- …Quoi ?

Il a souri, pour lui-même, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose, avant de plonger ses prunelles d'un vert transcendant d'intensité et de puissance dans les miennes, captivées comme celles d'une petite souris face au regard-poison d'un serpent. Il continuait de sourire, mais cette fois avec cette expression qui me remplissait autant de peur que d'attraction. Et il était tellement près…

- J'aime tes yeux, Roxas.

Je restais statufié comme sous le coup d'une douche froide. Il a glissé sa main dans mon cou en me faisant doucement sursauter, puis ses doigts se sont lentement fermés sur mes cheveux, formant une pression légère sur ma tête pour m'attirer à lui. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, j'étais littéralement en surchauffe cérébrale. Tout ça, c'était tellement… Mais il s'est contenté de frotter le bout de son nez contre le mien, les yeux désormais clos, laissant s'évanouir rêveusement son sourire.

- En fait… Tout chez toi.

Je le regardais. C'était… Sa voix, ses gestes, tout, c'était tellement sensuel, tellement _voluptueux_ !... Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer, j'étais en totale suffocation.

- Et toi ?

- Qu…

Voilà la pensée la plus cohérente dont j'étais capable. Il a souri encore, rouvrant les yeux pour me regarder à nouveau, inclinant sa tête de manière à ce que…

- C'est pas grave. Je crois que oui.

… ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Pris d'un désir soudain et pressant, j'ai ouvert la bouche, sans savoir ce que je faisais, mais il n'a plus bougé.

- Ah… Axel…

Il a vibré de m'entendre. Idiot, me laisse pas comme ça, par pitié !... J'étais purement et simplement entrain de fondre sur place. Alors seulement il l'a fait. Il a passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis a léché les miennes et j'en ai tremblé, complètement fébrile, avant de les sceller enfin ensemble, délicatement mais pas moins profondément. Sentir sa langue dans ma bouche m'a fait rougir et laisser échapper un faible gémissement d'abandon. Mes muscles ont cessé d'exister, je me suis liquéfie juste contre sa poitrine, il m'a soutenu en serrant fort ses bras autour de moi. Les secondes se sont étirées à l'infini, et pourtant ce baiser a fini trop vite. Il s'est détaché de moi et m'a souri avec un mélange étrange de triomphe, de satisfaction et… de beaucoup, beaucoup de douceur. Je ne faisais pas attention à nos deux postures, l'un contre l'autre, mais si je m'étais penché là-dessus je me serais aperçu qu'il soutenait le haut de mon corps un peu comme on porte une princesse et que je ne savais pas comment on en était arrivés là. Je continuais simplement de le regarder avec admiration et abandon, coincé contre lui par sa prise qui ne se relâchait pas. Il ne se passait rien. Et puis soudain, dans les crépitements à fendre oreille, ma voix a formé des mots.

- Pourquoi tu…

J'ai parlé de mots, j'ai jamais mentionné de phrase construite. Il a souri, toujours avec cette douceur qui me clouait sur place. C'était tellement nouveau sur son visage, tellement surprenant, inattendu.

- C'est dans ma nature, a-t-il répondu tout bas. Je suis passionné… C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

- Euh… Quoi ?

- Rien, laisse. C'était ton premier baiser, hein ?

Cliché de la jeune et effarouchée vierge blonde aux yeux bleus : OUI, c'était mon premier baiser. Je me suis empourpré et il en a profité pour… poser sa bouche sur mes paupières, l'une après l'autre. Puis il a calé ma tête dans son cou et m'a gardé tout contre lui, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je nageais dans le bonheur. C'est alors qu'un grognement de rage a retenti, certainement en provenance directe d'un juron droit sorti de la bouche de Cid. Axel s'est tendu par reflexe mais n'a pas bougé.

- Bordel de merde ! Axel, grouille !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me lâche mais au contraire, il a raffermi encore son étreinte, comprimant mes mouvements.

- AXEL !

Peut-être que c'était grave… Le rouquin a soupiré et ses bras ont glissé sur moi, s'arrangeant pour me caler contre le mur du clocher.

- Je reviens.

Il s'est éloigné avec sa démarche souple. Pourquoi je me faisais seulement maintenant la réflexion que son corps était terriblement svelte et longiligne ?... J'ai entendu de grands bruits très inquiétants, puis Axel est revenu après un petit quart d'heure et m'a dit qu'on redescendait, que ce n'était pas Cid qui s'occupait du final. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée perdu dans la foule, dans les bras d'Axel, les yeux vers le ciel et le cœur contre lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux feux d'artifices. Mais c'étaient les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu.

**- o3o -**


	16. Pendant des siècles

Rating : _K+_

* * *

_**- J'aurais pu le regarder pendant des siècles -**_

Je suis sorti du commissariat, Ven et Terra sur mes talons, Axel et Cloud me précédant. J'essayais d'oublier que je venais te témoigner contre mon père, qui avait tenté de me passer à tabac par homophobie et alcoolémie. On était lundi soir, la police avait été rapide à nous convoquer pour les auditions de témoins. Ils les conserveraient par écrit et normalement on n'aurait pas besoin de retourner au procès dans quelques mois. Moi, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de me rappeler que cet être infâme était à l'origine d'une moitié de moi, qu'un jour je l'avais aimé et que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit, ou pas fait, tout ce qu'il était et n'était pas, toute la déception et le dégout qu'il nous avait inspiré, je l'aimais encore un peu.

Axel a insisté pour que je passe la nuit chez lui. J'aime autant vous dire que :

1) J'étais très surpris.

2) Avec toute cette affaire, j'aurais bien voulu oublier que j'existais.

3) …

Que l'idée de dormir à nouveau avec Axel, dans sa maison, sur _son_ territoire, me faisait vraiment, vraiment peur. Rien ne garantissait qu'il allait me proposer de partager son lit, et quand bien même je pourrais toujours décliner. Et quand bien même, lui exposer le fond du problème même si je voulais à tout prix éviter ce dernier recours. Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas dit non, merci, je préfère rentrer avec mon frère ? Il me souriait, l'enfoiré. Il m'avait sorti son sourire prédateur et son regard enjôleur, tellement séduisant… J'avais à peine été capable d'hocher la tête tellement il m'hypnotisait. Cloud avait dit qu'il m'apporterait mes affaires, et une fois qu'il a eu le dos tourné le rouquin s'est approprié mon poignet et m'a tiré à travers la ville, jusque chez lui. Régulièrement, il se retournait et me souriait à nouveau, d'une expression taquine. Je ne savais pas s'il se moquait ou s'il était satisfait de son incroyable emprise sur moi mais je me laissais entrainer.

En entrant dans la maison Montague, comme la toute première fois que j'y étais venu, j'ai vu la tête rousse de Reno dépasser du canapé. Cette fois la nuit s'était installée aux fenêtres et une faible lumière jaune s'échappait d'une lampe posée près du sol pour contrebalancer celle de la télévision allumée. Je me suis avancé assez pour être dans la même pièce.

- Salut Ren' ! a envoyé Axel de cette manière si naturelle

- Yo.

- Meira est avec toi ?

Un bras s'est levé et a dépassé du canapé, un bras qui n'appartenait pas à Reno Montague. Puis il y a eu un bruit de frottement de tissu et une nouvelle tête est apparue, tournée vers nous. C'était cette fille aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux d'ocre et au sourire chaleureux.

- Bonsoir Axel… Oh ! Bonsoir, Roxas.

- Bonsoir…

Elle me déconcertait un peu. Elle était jusque là _allongée_ ? A côté de Reno ? En l'entendant me saluer, celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs retourné. Il m'avait regardé avec un intérêt d'abord limité, puis avait souri. D'un air entendu.

- Yo, Strife. Tu dors là ?

- Yeah ! A répondu Axel pour moi.

- Oh, oh… Frangin jumeau adoré, je peux te parler un moment ?

- J'ai pas de fric à te filer.

- Hey ! Comme tu y vas ! J'ai peut-être l'air aussi vénal que ça mais des fois… Bref. - (il s'est levé du canapé et a glissé un « Je reviens vite » à Meira) - Cuisine ?

- Fff, s'tu veux.

Et les deux roux sont sortis de la pièce.

- Roxas ? A saupoudré Meira d'une voix apaisante. Reste pas debout, viens d'asseoir.

Elle a tapoté la place à sa gauche, celle ou n'avait pas siégé Reno, et je m'y suis installé.

- Tu connais Axel depuis longtemps ?

- Environ deux semaines.

Il y a eu un petit temps d'arrêt.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Euh… si… Pourquoi ?

Meira a levé les yeux au plafond, cherchant ses mots, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Je connais Reno et Axel depuis un an et demi. Enfin, depuis un peu plus longtemps, mais bref… Franchement, je te le dis comme je le pense : Axel et toi vous avez l'air vraiment complice.

Oh, d'accord…

…Quoi ?!

- Attends, pardon ?

« Complice » n'était pas exactement le terme que j'aurais utilisé pour parler d'une relation dans laquelle _il_ vivait sa vie comme un chat errant en suivant ses envies et _je_ le vénérais. Si encore ça pouvait s'appeler une relation. Je ne faisais que dire amen à tout ce qu'il voulait de moi.

- Oui, c'est comme… Enfin, il se comporte pas comme ça, d'habitude.

- « D'habitude » ?

- Oui, Axel est un grand coureur de jupons. Il se pose pas une minute, il enchaine les conquêtes, il ne prend des fois même pas le temps d'apprendre leurs noms pour coucher avec et les jeter ensuite...

Je ne suis pas tellement du genre à jurer. Mais là : oh _merde_. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Bien sûr que j'avais deviné qu'il était du genre à séduire tout ce qui bouge, mais je croyais que c'était juste pour rire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'amusait à… ça… J'ai repensé à notre baiser. Il m'avait regardé avec tellement de douceur… Quelle place avais-je réellement dans tout ça ?

- …Mais avec toi, c'est différent ! S'est-elle empressée d'ajouter.

Allons bon.

- On dirait, je sais pas, qu'il prend le temps de t'asticoter. C'est pour ça que je croyais que c'était un jeu entre vous.

J'avais du mal à saisir. J'avais du croiser cette fille… deux fois ? Trois peut-être ? En deux petites semaines. Et elle, aucun problème, elle avait eu tout le temps d'observer et d'analyser le comportement d'Axel vis-à-vis de moi ?... Ou alors en fait elle m'espionnait carrément ? Axel et Reno sont revenus à ce moment là.

- Bon, Roxas ?... On les laisse regarder la télé ?

- Yo, ça va, on est pas des nolifes.

- On monte et on vous laisse le rez-de-chaussée, bouffon.

- Et donc, on dort sur le canapé ?

- Ouais.

- J'crois pas, non.

Meira et moi avons regardé tour à tour Axel et Reno. Eux-mêmes se dévisageaient et j'ai remarqué une chose totalement hors de propos. Reno semblait électrique, comme si de son corps émanaient des décharges voltaïques. Mais Axel… Axel irradiait une chaleur à la fois forte et diffuse. Une impression m'a saisi. Le Danger, la Fournaise, les Roues qui tournent, tournent... Comme un souvenir, une réminiscence. Un événement, un incendie… Il y avait tellement longtemps…

Reno a cédé. Je l'ai vu dans son attitude. Pendant de longues secondes ils avaient comme combattu sur le plan astral et Axel en sortait victorieux. Reno était plus sarcastique. Mais Axel plus agressif.

- Désolé ma puce, a dit Reno en se rasseyant à côté de Meira et en passant son bras sur ses épaules, on a perdu l'étage.

Elle a sourit de cette manière si douce et apaisante.

- C'est pas grave, au moins on aura la cuisine.

Axel m'a touché l'épaule avant que sa main ne glisse sur tout mon bras pour s'arrêter dans la mienne. J'en ai frissonné. Il m'a lancé un regard à la « Tu viens ? » avec le sourire un rien expectatif qui allait avec et a tiré faiblement, m'invitant à le suivre sans m'y obliger. Et je l'ai suivi. De moi, il faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a conduit à l'étage, à travers le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

- Fais pas gaffe au désordre.

Il a ouvert la porte. Je n'ai pas su si je devais rire ou pleurer.

Désordre ? Guerre, oui ! Chaos, Fin du monde ! J'ai plaqué ma main sur ma bouche. Axel, qui était allé bidouiller quelque chose sur… un meuble très certainement destiné à être un bureau lord de sa conception, s'est retourné vers moi et m'a d'abord fixé avec étonnement, puis a balayé sa chambre d'un regard circulaire. Elle était plus grande que la mienne, elle en faisait peut-être deux fois la taille en largueur, alors _comment_ était-il possible que son _lit_, que ses _meubles_, que son _**sol**_ soient à ce point couverts de bordel ? Il y avait des papiers, des livres, des BD, des CD, des circuits informatiques, dans un coin à gauche de la porte, une petite montagne de briquets, de sous le lit là-bas, sous la fenêtre, dépassait une caisse remplie de choses qui semblaient explosives. Le seul coin à peu près rangé… Non, il n'y en avait pas. Mais à droite en entrant, contre le mur opposé au lit, par-dessus des piles de choses que je ne cherchais même plus à identifier, trônait, de façon totalement incompréhensible, une guitare basse.

- Ok, c'est p'têt' un peu le bordel

- _Un peu_ ?

- Hey, c'est ta chambre qui est trop nickel pour être honnête.

- Pardon ? Celle de mon frère est rangée aussi.

- Ouais mais ton frère et toi, vous êtes dans le même bateau. Regarde celle de Demyx.

- …

Il s'en est retourné à ce qu'il faisait avec un sourire discret. Victorieux ?

- Tu en joues ? J'ai lancé pour qu'il me regarde encore.

- Hum ? - (il s'est avisé de son instrument) - Oh… J'en ai joué à une époque.

Il n'a rien ajouté. Ça m'a surpris. Lui qui parlait tellement.

- En fait… J'ai arrêté quand j'ai rompu.

Ok. Je suis carrément tombé des nues.

- _Quoi ?_

- Et ouais, on croirait pas, hein ? C'était il y a deux ans, on est restés trois mois et demi ensemble et puis j'ai cassé.

Je n'ai rien dit. Je savais pas trop s'il fallait que je l'incite à parler ou que je me taise. Dans le doute je me suis tu. Même si je crevais d'envie d'en savoir plus…

Oh et puis merde.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hum, dur à dire… C'était pas ça.

Je me sentais tellement plus éclairé.

- Comment ça ? Elle—

- C'était pas une fille.

- Oh…

Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai piqué un fard et fixé mes pieds. Mais j'ai quand même capté un nouveau sourire félin sur ses lèvres. Il s'est approché de moi, a posé ses mains sur mes épaules, m'a forcé à reculer contre la porte et a continué à avancer, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent presque. Je me suis mis à trembler, subitement fébrile.

- Tu veux un sac de couchage, ou…

J'en avais carrément la chair de poule. A quel jeu il jouait ?

- …tu veux dormir avec moi, cette nuit ? Hm ?

Il a pressé son corps contre le mien et m'a fait définitivement perdre la tête. J'ai vaguement entendu le son de ma voix dans un faible gémissement abandonné. Il a posé son menton sur mon épaule et ses lèvres ont frôlé mon oreille.

- _Tu dors avec moi ?… _

- Hn…

Sa bouche s'est retrouvée dans mon cou. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'avais conscience, avec une acuité sur-accrue, de sa peau si proche de la mienne, de son odeur et de ses lèvres sur ma gorge.

_- Tu es d'accord ? J'en ai très envie. _

Il a bougé son bassin contre le mien, électrisant ce qui restait de raison dans mon esprit.

- Ah !…xel…

- Tu as peur, pas vrai ? T'inquiète, je vais pas te sauter dessus et te violer.

Ah oui ? Non parce que là c'était pas mal parti quand même !

…Mais il a déposé un bisou dans mon cou avant de se décoller de moi.

- Bon, c'est réglé.

- J'ai pas dis oui !

- Mais tu va pas dire non. Tu veux manger quoi ?

Ok.

Non, pas de problème, vraiment. Vas-y, emballe moi pour une histoire de couchage et ensuite passe du coq à l'âne, c'est génial. J'adore.

- N'importe…

- Reste là, je vais voir ce qu'ils préparent… _Si_ ils préparent un truc.

Là-dessus il est sorti et a dévalé les escaliers. Moi, j'ai titubé jusqu'à son lit et m'y suis laissé tomber assis. J'ai vaguement entendu sonner à la porte. J'avais l'impression d'être du beurre que la chaleur d'un Axel aussi proche de moi avait marqué d'une empreinte de fonte. J'en avais encore la tête qui tournait. Il pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Il est remonté plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Sauf qu'il tenait un sac dans une main - mais ça je n'y ai prêté aucune attention - et dans l'autre…

…mon secret le plus inavouable après mon père alcoolique et violent, après ma mère soule de chagrin et de résignation…

…mon étui à lunettes.

- Alors comme ça, le petit Strife a des lunettes ?

- Non.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- …

- C'est ton frère qui vient d'apporter tes affaires. C'était dedans et ça m'a interloqué.

- …

Il a posé le sac par-dessus une pile de choses en tous genres par terre et s'est approché de moi avec l'étui. Je devinais ce qui allait suivre et j'ai reculé en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard mais… trop tard.

- Tu veux pas les mettre, pour voir ?

- Alors là, non !...

- S'il te plait…

Ah le… ! Il le _savait_, l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, et il en _profitait_ ! Il utilisait sa foutue voix suavissime pour m'éblouir et me faire arrêter de penser.

- J'ai… pas envie.

- Juste une seconde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je les porte ou pas ?

- J'ai juste envie de voir.

Comme je ne prenais pas l'étui il l'a ouvert et a déplié les branches avant de les appliquer sur mon visage.

- Hey !

Il m'a regardé avec une curiosité nouvelle qui m'a immobilisé. Ça a duré des heures et une fraction de seconde à la fois. Il m'observait avec intérêt, il découvrait quelque chose et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Comment j'étais censé m'opposer à un tel regard ? C'était ce qu'avait fait Zack à Cloud pour le convaincre de porter ses lunettes une journée complète ?

- T'es magnifique.

- Je !… vois pas en…quoi…

- Tu l'es tout le temps mais là, ça se voit mieux.

J'ai baissé la tête pour cacher mon violent rougissement mais il a pris mon menton entre ses doigts et l'a relevé pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je le voyais encore mieux avec mes lunettes, et il était encore plus beau. Peut-être que rien que pour ça je les porterais un peu plus souvent. J'aurais pu le regarder pendant des siècles.

Finalement on n'est pas descendus manger. On ne s'est même pas déshabillés. Axel m'a retiré mes lunettes et m'a poussé doucement pour m'allonger, avant de se coller à moi. Il s'est endormi au bout d'un quart d'heure. Et moi de deux heures et demie.

**- o3o -**


	17. Sale petit rat

Rating : _K+ (Si si, au bout d'un moment ça change, juré)_

Note : _Les vacaaaaances, la famiiiiiiille... Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la famille Montague !_

* * *

_**- Sale petit rat -**_

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Il faisait grand jour. Il n'était plus là. J'ai senti un morceau de moi s'arracher et être emporté au loin. Je suis tombé des escaliers dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et ai erré jusqu'au salon. Il y avait Meira, elle m'a adressé un doux sourire.

- Bonjour Roxas.

- Hum…

- Axel a laissé un mot pour toi, tiens.

Mon ombre a tendu le bras et attrapé le bout de papier déchiré, observé l'écriture magnifique et inconstante d'Axel. Puis je l'ai lu.

« _Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller, t'as eu du mal à t'endormir je crois. On est partis un peu à l'arrache très tôt._

_Meira va passer les vacances à la maison avec Reno, donc si tu sais pas quoi faire tu peux rester dans ma chambre, j'en ai parlé avec eux. On rentre le vendredi 30 au soir, si t'es d'accord on pourra passer le week end ensembles. Juste tous les deux. _

_Oh, et si ma gratte t'intéresse, tu peux la prendre. Zack sait en jouer, il peut t'apprendre… Enfin je crois qu'il sait en jouer. C'est ce que lui dit. _

_Bref, bonnes vacances, et sors un peu de chez toi. _

_Au 30 soir,_

_Axel _»

Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois. Puis Reno est entré, sûrement mal réveillé parce qu'il m'a bousculé avant de se retourner pour me calculer pendant un long moment.

- Oh… Salut, Strife.

- Bonjour… Est-ce que… je peux revenir dormir ici cette nuit ?

Reno a fermé les yeux et haussé les sourcils, façon « J'ai pas de réponse intelligente à te fournir », chose assez saisissante pour une question en oui/non. Meira a ri d'une voix légère :

- Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème, Axel a dit qu'il te laissait sa chambre.

Je les ai remerciés et suis sorti. Et, durant toute la matinée… Je n'ai rien fait. Vers 14h je me suis bougé jusqu'à l'université sportive pour y voir Cloud. On m'a laissé entrer sans difficulté et on m'a même montré le gymnase et la salle de ce gymnase dans laquelle il s'entrainait. Il se battait avec Zack quand je suis arrivé. Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas surpris ? Ils ne m'ont pas vu alors je me suis fait tout petit et les ai observés.

Des machines. Des machines déguisées en humains. Bon, l'une d'elle était mon frère mais vraiment, à les regarder se jeter par terre en salto, s'attraper les bras et se les tordre, se frapper dans le cou et s'immobiliser mutuellement, on aurait dit qu'ils se battaient pour de vrai. Mais bizarrement, Zack avait le rôle du tori, celui qui exécute les prises de désarmement. D'ordinaire, c'était Cloud. Il n'aimait pas l'autre rôle, celui de l'assaillant se retrouvant désarmé (car l'aikido est un sport de défense). Alors… est-ce qu'il se laissait faire ? Au détour d'une prise qui l'a plaqué au sol, il m'a vu et a demandé à Zack un temps mort.

- Oh ! Salut Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cloud est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi pour sortir une bouteille d'un sac que je n'avais même pas remarqué jusque là et s'hydrater. Manifestement lui, il savait pourquoi j'étais là.

- Je passais par là, je suis venu vous rendre visite.

- Ok, c'est sympa ! Tu veux t'entrainer avec nous ?

L'idée m'a arraché une grimace horrifiée qui a arraché à Cloud un pouffement qui a arraché un grand sourire à Zack. Mon frère a posé sa bouteille et m'a poussé dans le dos.

- C'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je tiens à mon intégrité physique !

- T'inquiète pas. Tu sentiras rien. Au début.

Le petit sourire qui a étiré les lèvres de mon frère m'a donné envie de fuir mais hélas, il avait empoigné mon T-shirt. YES ! \o/ C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans les vestiaires à devoir enfiler un keikoji blanc, cette veste à nouer d'un obi et le pantalon qui allait avec.

Je peux vous dire que ces deux là ont une conception de l'entrainement qu'on pourrait qualifier de post-cataclysmique. Quand nous sommes enfin ressortis de cet enfer, Cloud me portait sur ses épaules.

- Bon, a-t-il fait d'un ton léger. Tu t'améliores.

Oui, parce que j'avais déjà aidé Cloud à réviser ses katas… ça se fait par souvent par paire.

- Ha, ha.

- En tout cas tu as une technique de fuite vraiment intéressante ! A enchainé Zack. Ca ferait un malheur dans un cours de ninjutsu.

- C'est ça, moquez vous. Je trouverais bien dans quoi vous surpasser.

- On n'en doute pas, a posé Cloud avec un sourire discret que j'ai entendu dans sa voix.

Ils ont fait un crochet par la maison Montague. Zack a entamé une conversation avec Reno, si bien que tout le monde a mangé là. Il y avait une ambiance joviale et rigolote à laquelle Cloud et moi n'étions pas habitués. Dans une partie du salon que je n'avais pas encore vue trônait une immense table en bois, circulaire, autour de laquelle nous avons pris notre repas, ce qui facilitait la conversation. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé, je me suis plutôt amusé. Les repas animés n'étaient pas exactement de coutume pour moi.

Puis est venu le moment pour Cloud et Zack de rentrer chez eux. Il m'a semblé qu'ils prenaient tous les deux la direction de la maison Fair. Avec un petit sourire en coin je suis monté me coucher. J'ai enfilé le pyjama apporté la veille par Cloud et me suis glissé entre les draps en repensant à hier soir, comment Axel avait enveloppé mon corps de ses bras pour me garder contre lui. Il y avait son odeur partout dans son lit et je me suis laissé enivrer, plongeant doucement dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

Le lendemain, en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, encore en pyjama, je suis tombé sur une femme, rouge de pied en cape. Sa coiffure, rouge - tout comme ses yeux en passant - était presque plus improbable que celles d'Axel ou Reno : en effet, les deux seules mèches qui encadraient son visage froid, là ou toutes les autres étaient tirées en arrière, _changeaient_ de direction, zigzaguaient jusqu'à mi longueur, avant de rebiquer d'une manière à peu près crédible sur la fin. Sa taille et sa minceur lui donnait une silhouette admirable, et son âge restait assez indéfinissable. 25 ans, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Elle m'a regardé comme et ses yeux d'un rouge glacial m'ont donné l'impression d'être un rat sortit des égouts, et plus particulièrement un rescapé du système d'évacuation des eaux usées. Elle a baissé les yeux sur mon pyjama et un fin sourire méprisant s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-on savoir qui tu es, sale petit rat ?

Je l'avais bien dit. C'était curieux, elle avait un fort accent de Costa del Sol* et… Ben, ça ne lui donnait pas exactement l'air plus sympathique. Mon visage s'est fermé. Par le passé on m'avait souvent insulté à cause de mon père… J'avais voulu croire que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

- Roxas Strife.

- Oh… C'était donc toi. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à quelque chose de particulier et pourtant tu déçois toutes mes espérances.

- Ah ? C'est curieux, j'en ai rien à faire.

Son sourire s'est étiré de colère froide, plus tranchante, aiguisée par la condescendance.

- Et tu réponds ! Quelle petite souris impudente. Ignorante !

Elle a fait un pas vers moi. Sa façon de marcher a fait écho à quelque chose en moi. J'ai réprimé un mouvement de recul.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu te tiens ici devant moi dans _ma_ maison, vêtu d'une façon si pathétique et ridicule, peut-être aimes-tu te couvrir de honte, mais tu gâches par la même occasion la vue que je peux avoir du sol, et je t'assure qu'habituellement ce n'est pas une chose que j'aime à regarder. Tout cela pour en arriver à ceci : _disparais_ !

J'ai cru un instant qu'elle m'avait jeté un sort avec ce mot et que j'allais réellement disparaitre. J'allais me reprendre et lui répondre quelque chose de bien senti moi aussi, quand derrière moi la voix d'Axel a raillé :

- T'es vraiment qu'une truie.

Je me suis retourné vivement. C'était Reno. Je suis trop stupide. Le visage de l'inconnue s'est déformé de rage mais elle l'a contenue en un seul mot.

- Pardon ?!

- Mais oui, Porco Rosso. De Miyazaki.

Il y a eu un temps de battement. Je crois qu'un ange est passé par là.

- Pauvre stupidité qu'est celle qui remplit habituellement ton esprit, forcée de cohabiter avec la plus pure _connerie_ de cette terre !

- Je vois pas pourquoi, c'était un chouette film d'a—

- _Silence_ !

Elle m'a bousculé, puis Reno ensuite, et est sortie en trombe. Bizarrement même des jurons sonnaient avec une certaine classe dans sa bouche.

- Bon. C'était Rosso Montague.

- Oh. Charmante, j'ai répliqué froidement, avant de me reprendre pour éviter un impair : Heum… C'est ta mère ?

- Oula, non ! C'est ma sœur. En fait on habite chez elle.

- …Quoi ?

Il a posé les yeux sur moi - jusque là il fixait un point vague et imaginaire. Il a cherché ses mots pour expliquer ça simplement, pas pour moi mais pour lui. Il n'a pas réussi.

- Bon, notre père… Non, attends. Rosso travaille comme mannequin depuis une dizaine d'années, elle gagne beaucoup mais dépense très peu, donc il y a six ans elle a pu acheter cette maison et depuis la fin du collège, Axel et moi on vit ici avec elle. Tu l'as jamais vue parce que son taf la fait beaucoup bouger, elle rentre rarement.

Je suis resté sans voix. Ils vivaient tous les trois, sans leurs parents ?... Mais… Pourquoi ? Et comment parvenaient-ils à être aussi zens avec une sœur pareille ?

Reno s'est laissé tomber sur une chaise. Bon. J'ai commencé ce pourquoi j'étais venu au départ : petit déjeuner. Quand je suis revenu dans le salon, Reno n'était pas là et Rosso s'en prenait à Meira. Des choses à base de « Une fille aussi quelconque que toi » ou encore « Plus sotte qu'une pomme poussant à raz de terre » sortaient de sa bouche, si bien que j'en ai conclu qu'elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. J'ai appelé Meira en feignant d'avoir besoin de son aide pour l'en libérer et en arrivant aux pieds de l'escalier elle m'a adressé un merci plein de soulagement et de gratitude. Je suis remonté me changer et, après une douche express parce que je ne voulais surtout pas donner l'impression d'être un invité désagréable, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et suis parti sur un au revoir rapide.

Et devinez quoi ? Et oui. Je me suis perdu. Et cette fois, Axel n'apparaitrait pas comme par miracle pour me raccompagner. J'ai dégainé mon portable et… J'étais sur le point d'appeler Cloud, mais je savais qu'il s'entrainait avec Zack, je m'étais déjà incrusté hier, alors… J'ai songé à Ven, qui filait sans doute le parfait amour avec Terra en ce moment… ou pas. Puisque Terra était en fac de médecine. Il avait un emploi du temps… chargé. J'ai appelé Ven.

_- Hey, Roxas ! Tu me sauves de l'ennui le plus total ! _

- Salut… Euhm… Tu connais bien Dusk ?

_- A force d'arpenter les rues, oui, assez. Pourquoi ?_

- Je suis perdu, je sais pas comment rentrer chez moi, je… suis rue de la Citadelle.

_- Ne bouge pas, je suis là dans… Allez, 15 minutes. A tout de suite !_

- Merci beaucoup.

Il a eu un petit rire avant de raccrocher. Et en un quart d'heure, plus les 5 minutes qu'il a fallu pour se trouver, il était là.

- Il n'y a personne chez moi, m'a-t-il confié, tu veux venir pour la journée ?

- Pourquoi pas…

En ce moment j'avais un peu l'impression de squatter à droite à gauche. Nous avons pris le bus jusqu'à Ylitis. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller mais grosso modo, Dusk à côté était un bidonville et je me sentais vraiment tout petit. Ven et ses parents habitaient dans un appartement immense, au sommet d'un immeuble beaucoup trop haut pour être crédible. Dans cette zone résidentielle, tout était gris et bétonné, de rectitude et d'angles droits, rien à voir avec Dusk et son fouillis poétique de maisons, commerces, places, dans les pentes, aux rues serpentantes.

- Ça fait un peu froid dans le dos, hein ? A-t-il prononcé à voix haute pour moi en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pleine de verrous. La nuit, les quartiers animés ressemblent à des boîtes de nuit tellement les néons allumés sont sur toutes les façades.

- Ven… Ça n'a rien à voir, mais… tu sais quelque chose sur la famille d'Axel ?

Il s'est laissé tomber dans un lourd canapé en cuir noir sur lequel j'osais à peine poser les yeux.

- Et bien… Pas grand-chose. Terra m'a dit que leur père était à l'étranger et qu'ils vivent avec leur sœur depuis un moment. Je t'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus à ce moment-là.

Un schéma familial commençait à se dessiner mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. Pourquoi le père d'Axel et Reno était parti en laissant ses enfants à Dusk ? Et… Où était leur mère ? Et puisque Rosso n'était que très peu là, en fait…

…ils étaient seuls ? Ils n'étaient pas livrés à eux-mêmes, puisque leur sœur leur offrait gite et couvert, mais tous les deux ne vivaient avec aucun de leurs parents. Même si elle avait un aspect fantomatique, j'habitais avec ma mère. Et Cloud, car c'était depuis le début du divorce lui qui faisait office de figure parentale. C'était une sorte de sécurité, hiérarchiquement il y avait quelqu'un au dessus de moi et duquel je dépendais. Tandis que eux… ils étaient seuls.

Ça ajoutait encore une couche de mystère autour de cette famille. Plus j'entrais dans la sphère d'Axel, plus je découvrais et apprenais des choses, et moins j'en savais en proportion. Et pourtant tous ces secrets qui n'en étaient pas vraiment m'intriguaient, m'intéressaient. Bon, je me serais bien passé de rencontrer Rosso Montague. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils jamais d'elle ? - Question stupide - Mais en tous les cas, je voulais connaitre Axel, et je m'apercevais que plus j'essayais, moins j'y parvenais. J'en arrivais presque à jalouser tout le temps que Demyx, ou Xion, avaient pu passer avec lui.

Ven et moi avons passé la journée à ne rien faire du tout. Nous nous sommes allongés dans sa chambre et avons parlé pendant des heures et des heures de tout ce qui nous était arrivé pendant tout le temps où on ne s'était pas vus. Il avait eu des problèmes avec un certain Vanitas, mais ça s'était arrangé. Il avait également une correspondante qui devait avoir à peu près un an et demi de plus que lui, Aqua. Il m'a montré une photo d'elle, elle me faisait un peu penser à Xion de par son expression de très grande gentillesse. Moi je lui ai parlé du divorce. Ça ne s'était pas exactement bien passé. Il y avait eut des procédures juridiques, un passage devant le juge pour la garde, des témoignages pour et contre mes deux parents… En parler sérieusement et de façon complète m'a fait beaucoup plus de bien que je ne l'aurais cru.

Aux environs de 18h, mon oncle a téléphoné pour avertir qu'il rentrerait tard, alors Ven m'a proposé de rester diner avec lui. Sans ça, il aurait été seul pour manger, et du reste moi aussi. On s'est donc débrouillés pour se faire le repas nous-mêmes. On a ouvert un sachet de pop corn salé et une poche de salade. Je dois avouer que ni lui ni moi ne sommes doués pour cuisiner. Bon, on a quand même réussi à faire la vinaigrette. La viande a un peu manqué, mais il aurait fallut allumer le four et y mettre un poulet, chose totalement hors de notre portée.

Je suis rentré chez moi vers 22h. Ma tente m'a sauté dessus pour avoir des explications, que je ne lui ai données que très mornement. Il y avait quelque chose d'agaçant dans sa tentative de comportement maternel alors qu'elle n'était en définitive que la sœur de ma mère dormant au premier. Je me suis jeté sur mon lit et me suis endormi comme une masse, sans même avoir fermé la porte. J'avais l'impression que le temps avançait lentement, trop lentement… On n'était que jeudi soir et je croyais ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois alors que ça faisait trois malheureux et pitoyables jours.

J'étais définitivement et irrémédiablement dingue de lui.

Je me suis encore installé dans mon lit sans un mot et j'ai à nouveau attrapé les Fabuleuses Aventures, le tome 2 cette fois. Avant ça, j'ai gratouillé quelque pages pour le concours, mais tout seul… J'ai lu toute la nuit, dormi de 6h30 du matin à 15h, ne me suis pas habillé, ai petit déjeuné à 17h… Bref j'ai totalement oublié de vivre ce vendredi. Je me suis recouché, épuisé de n'avoir rien fait, à 20h. Le samedi par contre, j'ai été opérationnel affreusement tôt. J'en ai profité pour remarquer que j'avais un appel en absence d'un numéro inconnu, plus un message. J'avoue que mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine, mais je m'attendais tellement à ce que ce ne soit malgré tout pas lui que je n'ai presque pas été déçu en entendant la voix de Meira… Oui, tout est dans le _presque_.

« _Salut Roxas… Euhm, c'est Meira… Oh, j'espère que je te dérange pas !... Enfin en même temps je te laisse un message… Bref ! Samedi après midi Rosso est à la maison, donc si tu veux venir avec moi, j'irai me balader dans le centre-ville… Reno restera avec elle, apparemment ils ont des choses à voir tous les deux, des trucs de famille… Enfin bref, voilà mon portable, au besoin appelle-moi… ou… textotte-moi. Comme tu le sens… hum… Bonne journée, et peut-être à demain !_ »

Bon. J'avais trouvé plus nul que moi en message sur répondeur. Néanmoins, je l'ai rappelée. J'allais déprimer si je restais tout seul, et j'avais un terrible besoin d'apprendre à connaître un peu la ville dans laquelle je vivais mieux qu'actuellement.

-_Hum… Nallo ?_

Je n'ai réfléchi au fait qu'il était 7h30 du matin et que peut-être elle dormait encore qu'au moment ou sa voix plâtrée de sommeil a tenté d'articuler ces mots. Oups.

Bon, tant que j'y étais…

- Je viens d'avoir ton message. Ça marche cet après midi. On se retrouve devant le lycée ?

_- Mmmoké… 'Plus._

Et elle a raccroché.

**- o3o -**

* * *

*(Rosso a un en réalité l'accent italien - dans la VA en tout cas… Mais bon, y a pas d'Italie sur la carte de FFVII).


	18. Elko exMontague et Sanibel Sans Nom

Rating : _K+ _

Note : _Dites moi ce que vous pensez du RESTE de la famille Montague ! MUWA HA HA !_

* * *

_**- Elko ex-Montague et Sanibel Sans-Nom -**_

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Parce que je suis en train de le penser, là, tout de suite. Je sais exactement ce que vous vous dites. Vous vous dites : « Quand on fixe un rendez-vous… on fixe une heure ».

Et donc, quand je m'en suis aperçu, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Meira, et j'ai dû aller devant le lycée pour l'après-midi, cette période incroyablement longue de la journée quand on ne fait rien à part attendre. Je suis arrivé vers 12h10, et elle 14h. Elle semblait toute pimpante, contente d'avoir de la compagnie pour faire un tour en ville.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je viens d'arriver.

Allez… Je suis un gentleman.

- Ah, super, comme on avait pas convenu d'une heure… Enfin en tout cas, changement de plan ! Reno m'a donné des places de ciné pour une séance à 14h30, il voulait qu'on y aille tous les deux mais vu qu'il est occupé avec sa sœur…

- Excuse-moi, mais vous sortez ensemble ?

Bon. Je crois que je dois expliquer ce soudain accès d'audace. En gros, depuis que je j'avais vu Meira pour la première fois, dans la salle de conférence, le jour de la formation des équipes pour le concours, j'avais capté que Reno avait un comportement vis-à-vis d'elle qui était… particulier. Ça ne m'obsédait pas comme pouvait le faire Axel, ou ce baiser le soir des feux d'artifices, ou son regard brûlant et hypnotique quand il en jouait pour me faire céder à quelque chose, ou le son de sa voix pleine de rire… Non, ça, ça m'obsédait. Reno et Meira, ça m'intriguait juste.

Elle m'a regardé avec ses jolis yeux ocre, et j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait avoir les yeux mats. Son expression était amusée, comme si j'avais faux sur toute la ligne, ou que j'étais lent à la détente.

- Tu es… Tu es un peu lent à la détente, non ?

Bon, bah voilà. Elle a fait alors un geste exclusivement et typiquement féminin, elle a croisé ses doigts, paumes vers le sol et bras tendus. Jamais un garçon ne fera ça, jamais. Puis elle a regardé quelque chose de lointain et en hauteur, l'air rêveuse et aux anges.

- On a commencé à sortir ensemble il y a un an. Avant ça, je l'admirais de loin depuis longtemps, mais je n'osais pas l'approcher. Il avait sa petite cour de groupies, et moi je suis pas vraiment une bête de compétition… Un jour, il m'a bousculée dans un couloir et bien sûr, c'était au moment où il n'y avait personne et où j'étais hyper chargée. Bien sûr, j'ai tout fait tomber. Mais alors qu'il allait partir sans m'aider, j'ai dit « Hey ! Ce serait sympa de t'excuser ». Il ne s'y attendait pas, il est resté un moment sans bouger et puis il m'a adressé un sourire intéressé et m'a invitée à boire un verre après les cours… Bon allez, je t'épargne la suite. Je crois qu'il a été surpris que je ne sois pas assez en admiration devant lui pour oublier le reste du monde. Ça le changeait… - (elle a cessé d'observer ce point en hauteur pour reposer ses yeux sur moi) - Bon, on y va, à ce ciné ?

Je m'étais imaginé la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée devant mes yeux et, bon, j'avoue que ça avait eu pour moi un petit côté mièvre, limite cliché. Mais en me remémorant Axel en train de me tirer dans les escaliers du clocher, en train de m'embrasser sous un ciel nocturne de toutes les couleurs, je me suis dis que ça aurait très bien pu paraître mièvre aussi, et pourtant c'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je lui ai adressé un petit sourire amical, parce qu'il m'est venu et que je ne l'ai pas retenu.

- On y va.

Elle m'a souri à son tour avant de commencer à nous diriger dans les petites rues dédaliques de la ville. Le cinéma n'était pas très loin du lycée. Le film des billets était un film d'animation wutai. Ça parlait d'une jeune chapelière à qui une sorcière jetait un sort, lequel lui volait environ 50 ans et la plongeait dans la vieillesse. C'était un très beau film. Le château du personnage principal masculin était tout simplement fascinant.

A la suite de cette séance, nous sommes allés déjeuner dans un petit fast food dont, apparemment, Meira connaissait le gérant, si bien qu'il nous a offert le repas, et que ça tombait merveilleusement bien puisque aucun de nous deux n'avait d'argent sur lui. Après quoi nous avons longuement discuté de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Enfin surtout moi. Meira me racontait des choses et je l'écoutais, je lui posais quelques questions et elle m'expliquait sa pensée ou sa version, si bien que je n'avais qu'à l'écouter. Ça me plaisait comme ça, cette discussion était très agréable, anodine.

Ensuite, vers 17h, nous avons décidé de repasser chez les Montague voir si Reno était de nouveau seul ou non.

Non seulement il n'était pas seul, mais il y avait une grosse, une grande, une grave dispute dans cette maison. Et on n'entendait pas que les voix du frère et de la sœur. Meira et moi avons échangé un regard, et ni une ni deux elle a bondi en avant vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai suivi le mouvement sans réfléchir.

- …de revenir, mais par-dessus le marché tu convies cette catin dans MA maison ?!

C'était Rosso.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Sanibel de cette manière ! Et tu va baisser d'un ton tout de suite, jeune fille !

Cette voix là, féminine, était inconnue mais pourtant empreinte du même accent que celle de Rosso. En entrant, nous avons vu Reno et Rosso face à deux femmes âgées de la cinquantaine. Celle qui venait de parler possédait une longue et lourde chevelure rouge, fournie et volumineuse, qui lui donnait l'air forte et sauvage. Elle était belle, et son visage sec. Ses yeux rouges comme ceux de Rosso et son air de défi à la Axel m'ont éclairé : c'était Mme Montague. Oh yeah ! Elle était vêtue le plus simplement possible : t-shirt à manches longues et jean usé, ce qui ajoutait à sa force et contrastait nettement avec l'autre femme, la dénommée Sanibel. Celle-ci, à la peau halée par le soleil, dégageait quelque chose de plus sophistiqué. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir presque bleu attachés par une pince et coupés en une frange parfaitement droite, ses vêtements, une jupe serrée vert sablé et un bustier jaune sous une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées, n'y étaient pas pour rien, mais c'était surtout dans son visage, dans son maquillage, dans son expression. Elle devait être une femme autoritaire et qui, dans cette situation, n'accusait les coups de Rosso que par élégance.

- _Jeune fille_ ?! A repris la sœur ainée, et comme elle criait son accent semblait tranchant. Ça fait _11 ans_ que tu as fugué comme une collégienne avec ta _putain_ ! Maintenant j'en ai 25, voilà bien longtemps que tu m'as ratée en tant que _jeune fille_ !

- Rosso ! Je ne tolèrerai pas ton langage plus longtemps !

Sanibel semblait parfaitement dans son élément, ou plutôt totalement hors de portée des dires d'une personne de 25 ans sa cadette.

Moi ? Moi j'étais complètement, définitivement et irrémédiablement sur le cul - passez-moi l'expression. Leur mère… Il y avait 11 ans, donc eux en avaient 6 ou 7, et Rosso 14-15… Et leur mère… Sanibel m'a vu. Ou plutôt elle a vu Meira

- Oh, bonsoir…

Aussitôt, ex-Mme Montague s'est tournée vers nous, et j'ai cru voir la colère sourde d'Axel associée à une violence inouïe. Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur.

- Elko, a tenté de tempérer Sanibel, vainement.

- Bordel, vous êtes qui ?!

- Elko, on est pas chez nous…

Reno est intervenu en se plaçant devant nous - surtout devant Meira, en fait.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

Son ton était si cassant, si menaçant, et si sérieux, que j'ai cru avoir rêvé cette phrase. Je m'attendais aussi à ce qu'Elko Montague lui démonte la tête d'un revers de main… mais elle s'est calmée.

- Et… Axel ?

- Il est pas là, a répondu son jumeau, et il voudrait pas te voir non plus.

Elko Montague a baissé la tête. Meira, dans un accès de ce sentiment entre la compassion et l'aménité, s'est avancée vers elle.

- Bon-bonsoir ! Je suis Meira Sol Ferino, je suis la petite amie de Reno !

Elle lui a pris la main et l'a serrée vivement. Puis Elko m'a adressé un regard.

Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, et pourtant, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait, et qu'elle savait que j'avais vu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait à l'origine, ça je l'ignorais. Mais elle le savait.

- Et bien, prends soin de lui pour moi.

Meira ni moi n'avons su si Elko Montague s'adressait à elle ou moi car elle me regardait… Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu… en plus il n'y avait pas grand-chose entre Axel et moi… Il usait juste de son charme sur moi pour me faire plier à ses envies et… Et moi, j'adorais ça. Elko Montague m'a souri, un faible sourire, discret, mais pas pour se cacher… Un sourire triste. Puis elle s'est tournée vers sa fille.

- Tu nous offriras bien une tasse te thé ?

- Sortez ! a-t-elle aimablement répondu.

- Oh ! Comment tu me parles ?!

- _**SORTEZ !**_

Le silence après de cri de rage a semblé vibrer. Elko Montague et Sanibel Sans-Nom sont sorties. Enfin, je l'appelais Elko Montague, mais manifestement…

Reno a passé un bras autour des épaules de Meira et l'a entrainée dans les escaliers en parlant tout bas. Moi… Je suis resté avec Rosso. Je pensais qu'elle allait recracher son agressivité sur moi, mais au lieu de ça elle s'est massé les yeux et l'arrête du nez.

- Bien… Puisqu'on en est là, a-t-elle entamé avec l'accent qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Il y a un peu plus de 11 ans, elle a commencé à découcher. Notre père n'était pas un saint. Il n'était pas violent mais il l'insultait, encore et encore, et à ces moments-là elle se retenait de répliquer pour épargner nos… ''chastes oreilles''. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle découchait, elle trompait Carson et ne s'en cachait pas. Ca me dégoutait, cela dit pas autant que Carson lui-même. C'est un homme hautin et ignorant. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, elle a disparu. Trois ans plus tard, un détective l'a retrouvée. Je pensais qu'elle était morte, que Carson l'avait tuée et noyée… Et elle coulait des jours heureux avec cette _femme _!…

Le mot _femme_ avait été chargé de mépris, comme si le mot en lui-même était une insulte.

- Je me fiche qu'elle préfère les femmes ou que Carson soit un imbécile. Je ne lui tiens pas rigueur de toutes les responsabilités qui sont retombées sur moi. Mais je ne souffrirai jamais qu'elle tente de se racheter après cet abandon total.

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre ou pas. En fait je ne savais plus du tout sur quel pied danser. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, et son regard en attente de quelque chose de désagréable m'a tranché en deux. Elle me mettait au défi de lui rétorquer quelque chose. J'ai bien pesé mes mots.

- Je pense… que je ne peux pas avoir d'avis sur ça. Je ne l'ai pas vécu, je n'ai pas à émettre de jugement.

- Et bien… Voilà qui est fort sage venant d'une petite souris.

J'ai cru apercevoir un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, mais je n'ai pas insisté du regard pour vérifier. Je lui ai présenté mes plus respectueuses salutations, et suis sorti.

Elko Montague - ex-Montague - était là. Un peu plus loin, Sanibel Sans-Nom fumait une cigarette avec un style inégalable. Mais la rousse s'est approchée de moi à grandes enjambées et je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

- Ecoute, gamin…

- Roxas Strife.

- Elko Daneva… Donc… Tu fréquentes bien Axel, je me trompe ?

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

- Ok, parfait, a-t-elle continué en fouillant dans un sac à main qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être un. Donne-lui ça, s'il te plait. Je pense qu'il les a rachetés mais il saura que ça vient de moi.

Elle ma posé dans les mains un lourd paquet emballé dans du journal.

- Donne- lui en main propre, ok ? Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Euh… Bien sûr.

- Nickel - (elle m'a ébouriffé les cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ça ?) - Merci, P'tit Strife.

Elko Daneva ex-Montague s'est éloignée vers Sanibel Sans-Nom et sa cigarette. Je suis rentré chez moi. Tout seul et sans me perdre, ce qui achevait de rendre cette journée paranormale.

**- o3o -**


	19. Je n'aurais pas dû

Rating : _K+_

Note : _Ca alors... On est déjà vendredi ?... Mais oui. Bon bah Clin d'Oeil alors. Ca me fait bizarre de penser à cette fic parce que je me rends compte qu'en fait elle raconte rien. Enfin c'est juste une love story. Beh je crois que ça commence à changer justement à partir d'ici._

* * *

_**- Je n'aurais pas dû -**_

J'ai posé le paquet sur mon lit. Je me demandais bien ce que c'était. Oui, j'avais affreusement envie de l'ouvrir. C'était quand même de la mère d'Axel, pour Axel ! Seulement, d'une, c'était immoral, bonne raison de me retenir… et de deux… si je l'ouvrais, vu comment le paquet était emballé, ça se verrait. Mauvaise raison, oui, mais beaucoup plus efficace. Au final je l'ai posé sur mon étagère à livres, à côté des _Fabuleuses Aventures_ sans y toucher et en essayant de l'oublier.

Le lendemain a été assez rapide. J'avais décidé de faire mes devoirs, ça m'a tenu occupé toute la journée. Le week end, par contre… a été d'un ennui terrible. Les heures sont passées lentement, lancinantes, rythmées par les repas et les sms que j'échangeais avec Ven quand lui-même attendait Terra. Il m'avait proposé plusieurs fois de les rejoindre mais je ne voulais pas les déranger. Quant aux Montague, je préférais éviter de retourner chez eux, avec Rosso et leur mère j'avais eu mon quota de drames.

Et seconde semaine fut interminable. Rien à faire, ou bien toujours les même choses. Tourner en rond dans la maison, mettre le bout du nez dehors et rentrer après 30 minutes dans les ruelles, laisser un message à Sora… Passer voir ma mère qui dormait toujours. Errer dans la maison, monter et descendre les escaliers… Me coucher sur mon lit, lire un livre, déballer des yeux le paquet pour Axel…

Quand j'étais petit, je ne m'ennuyais jamais. Même quand j'étais seul, ce qui à l'époque signifiait que Cloud n'était pas par le tour. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais à l'époque ? J'attendais patiemment que mon frère revienne en général. Et je pensais à ce qu'on pourrait faire une fois qu'il serait là. Et puis mon imagination divaguait, et je repensais à Ven et à ce que je pourrais lui raconter la prochaine fois que je le verrais, ou aux prochaines vacances de Noël où je verrais Sora et Demyx… Il me suffisait de pas grand-chose, mais là ça ne marchait pas. Toutes mes pensées retournaient invariablement vers le rouquin qui me hantait. Et qui n'était pas là. Et que je devais attendre… Donc j'attendais, en ne faisant rien…

Quelque part perdu dans cette mer de temps, je me suis arraché à mon lit comme on arrache une huitre à sa coquille et ai presque rampé jusqu'à mon Ipod et l'ai branché sur ses enceintes, par terre sous la fenêtre, pour lancer une liste de lecture au hasard. Au début je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, puis petit à petit, les sons m'ont semblés d'une inutilité profonde, puis totalement vains et dénués d'intérêt quelconque. Ça me déprimait tant que si je n'arrêtais pas ça tout de suite j'allais finir par ne même plus apprécier la musique. J'ai donc éteint l'Ipod.

Une centaine d'années plus tard, j'ai à nouveau décidé de me prendre en main et ai commencé à ranger ma chambre. Puis sans avoir fini, mais d'un autre côté elle était plutôt bien comme ça, je me suis installé à mon bureau avec une feuille et j'ai continué à écrire pour le concours. Une amorce de scénario, un passage explicatif, un portait. Et puis à mi chemin, ne trouvant ni les bons mots ni des tournures acceptables, j'ai attrapé une autre feuille pour gribouiller un dessin bidon et grossier qui ne correspondait absolument pas à ce que j'avais en tête. Donc j'ai repris l'écriture en pliant mon crayonnage hideux en forme de grue, puis au bout d'un moment en allumant mon ordinateur - un tout petit 10 pouces blanc - pour lancer une session de Touhou - auquel j'avais un niveau assez faible - et faire une recherche sur les contes de fées… Tout en même temps, ça n'a pas marché. J'ai fini par tout lâcher tel quel et retourner au lit.

Toute la semaine s'est écoulée comme ça, de cette ridiculement lentissime manière. Et puis enfin, le soir du vendredi 30 arriva. Impatient, j'avais passé l'après midi chez Reno, avec Meira et ce dernier. Un coup de fil, Reno qui me conseille d'aller à la gare, et je m'y suis jeté.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne sais pas si, moralement parlant, c'est mieux de l'ignorer et d'être heureux comme je l'étais, ou de le découvrir… Mais je l'ai découvert. Je savais aller à la gare parce que c'était là qu'avaient eu lieu les feux d'artifices, et c'était un moment que je n'oublierais jamais. Je trouvais que ça ressemblait presque à un signe, d'aller retrouver Axel à cet endroit. J'y suis arrivé assez rapidement. J'ai vaguement aperçu Demyx, Xion et Sora. Les deux derniers ne m'ont pas vu, occupés à discuter avec quelqu'un - Riku ? - en déchargeant les bagages, mais Demyx, lui, a capté ma silhouette du coin de l'œil, a eu un petit sourire entendu et d'un mouvement de tête vague m'a désigné l'arrière du bâtiment. Presque en sautillant de bonheur, je l'ai contourné, le cœur battant. Je me trouvais totalement ridicule de me comporter de cette façon, comme une petite amie folle amoureuse. Mais si je ne prenais pas la peine de me maîtriser plus, c'était par ce que j'avais imprimé au fer chaud quatre lettres dans mon esprit. Je suis finalement arrivé au coin de l'édifice derrière lequel il se trouvait, j'en étais certain. J'ai tourné au coin. Et je l'ai enfin vu.

Ses avant bras encadraient la tête d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus et dos au mur, en face duquel il se tenait. Cheveux-Bleus serrait ses doigts autour de son col avec un mélange de passion et de rage. Et leurs bouches s'attachaient l'une à l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient. Cheveux-Bleus m'a vu, du coin de ses yeux d'or qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Et son regard est devenu comme un sourire victorieux.

**- o3o -**


	20. Resté prostré

Rating : _K+_

Note : _JE SUIS TOTALEMENT DEEESOLEEEEE D'AVOIR OUBLIE DE POSTER HIEEEEER, PARDOOOOON QAQ_

* * *

_**- Rester prostré -**_

- R-oxas ?!

Je ne me suis pas retourné pour le regarder, j'ai simplement continué de courir.

- Roxas ! Attends !

Mais manifestement il courait plus vite que moi, sa main s'es fermée sur mon épaule et m'a arrêté net.

- Roxa—

De rage, de souffrance, mon poing s'est enfoncé dans son ventre avec une force telle qu'il l'a plié en deux. Je ne m'en serais pas cru capable, et lui non plus. Je me suis reculé, lui est tombé par terre. L'adrénaline… En plein milieu de son estomac. J'ai repris ma course. J'ai senti les yeux étonnés de Demyx. J'ai vu les rues, les pavés, les maisons. J'ai grimpé les escaliers et me suis muré dans ma chambre. J'ai versé pendant des heures toutes les larmes de mon corps, ignorant de la nuit qui tombait, ou du jour qui se levait. J'ai à peine entendu Cloud entrer, et me parler, s'asseoir sur mon lit. A un moment, il m'a attrapé par le col et m'a giflé.

- Roxas ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu crois que tu peux rester prostré comme ça sans rien me dire ?!

- Donc si je te le dis, je peux rester prostré ?...

Il m'a giflé à nouveau.

- Imbécile ! Tu crois que je vais supporter ça ? Avec papa ? Avec maman ? Tu crois que je vais supporter que tu… Mon petit frère…

Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Et les larmes que je croyais taries ont recommencé à couler. J'ai pleuré encore longtemps. Jusqu'à m'endormir, assis, avachi contre mon frère. A ce moment là, il était 8h du matin, le soleil était déjà levé. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis vendredi soir et nous étions dimanche matin. Mais mon horloge biologique ne me disait que de pleurer.

**-o3o-**


	21. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête

Rating : _K+_

Note : _Pour me faire pardonner (et aussi parce que le précédent était très court) je poste deux morceaux /o/ ! Il y en a 24, chers lecteurs, nous approchons de la fin de ce G-OS-dzilla. Godzilla + OS... Allez, faites un effort. Bref._

* * *

_**- Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête -**_

La rentrée a été très dure, sachant que je n'avais pas mangé et à peine dormi durant le week-end la précédant. Il ne restait que deux mois pour finir le projet du concours, avant les vacances d'été. Axel est venu plusieurs fois devant ma salle de classe. Au début pour les pauses, puis une fois pour l'heure du repas. A chaque fois je ne sortais pas, et lui attendait que je vienne à lui, sans doute pour éviter de se prendre le nouveau coup de poing qu'il devinait que j'allais lui donner s'il osait me faire l'affront de s'approcher. Du coup on passait toute l'heure du repas à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il me fixait avec ses yeux verts toujours aussi magnifiques, et moi avec mépris. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait tellement me parler, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir, je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à entendre sa voix suave dont le simple souvenir me faisait me sentir stupide. J'avais été complètement stupide de m'être fait avoir. Il avait joué avec moi, et je ne comprenais même pas en quoi il s'était amusé puisqu'au final on avait juste dormi ensemble deux fois… et partagé un baiser sublime dont aujourd'hui la magie mâchait mon cœur pour le recracher en morceaux. Ou alors il avait fait ça par vanité, parce qu'il voulait savoir qu'il était beau, séduisant, irrésistible, qu'il pouvait faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui, même le mien. Et une fois qu'il avait eu sa confirmation… il était passé à autre chose. Mais ça ne collait pas vraiment avec le mot qu'il m'avait laissé, il m'avait proposé de passer le week-end avec lui. Pourquoi pousser le vice jusque là ? Peut-être qu'il avait eu l'intention d'aller plus loin, et qu'entre temps il s'était lassé et avait trouvé plus ''réactif''. En même temps, je m'en foutais. Je n'avais plus en mémoire que cette image atroce qui me gelait de l'intérieur, ce garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux d'or plaqué contre le mur et Axel qui l'embrassait.

Pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil pour cet enfoiré ? Après une semaine durant laquelle j'avais commencé une escalade d'agressivité contre Demyx et Xion qui voulaient me faire accepter de lui parler, Reno m'a attendu à la fin des cours. Dès que j'ai vu qu'il m'avait vu, je me suis crispé comme s'il allait me passer à tabac, et pourtant il n'était pas vraiment dans une posture agressive. J'ai cherché une autre issue. Je sortais exprès bien après tout le monde, pour être seul, il n'y avait que lui et moi, sans moyen de sortir par ailleurs. Alors j'ai marché vers le portail en trombe, en espérant que dans un moment d'inattention totale il ne me verrait pas passer - sachant qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi - ou même qu'il serait distrait assez longtemps pour ne pas me calculer le temps que je disparaisse dans une ruelle, bref que subitement j'allais devenir invisible. Et curieusement, ça n'a pas fonctionné.

- Hey, Strife !

- Je suis pressé.

Il m'a attrapé par l'arrière du col et m'a tiré en arrière si fort que je me suis retrouver le souffle coupé dos au mur d'enceinte du lycée.

- Non, mec… Pas tant qua ça, si t'y réfléchis bien.

Il avait l'air en colère. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère… C'était comme si sa détermination à me garder là pour que je l'écoute était si forte qu'elle déversait dans ses veines des décharges d'adrénaline pure.

- Et si on discutait, Strife ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Ah, ben dommage, moi oui. Axel voudrait te parler.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Reno a continué.

- Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. C'est Saïx qui l'a piégé.

_**- QUOI ?!**_

Il a eu l'air surpris de ma réaction.

- C'est _**ça**_ qu'il t'a dit ?! C'est _**ça**_, son excuse ?!

Maintenant, moi, j'étais en colère. J'étais furieux. Il s'était moqué de moi, m'avait utilisé, manipulé, et maintenant il me servait une excuse aussi pathétique ? « Mais non, c'est lui qui m'a obligé à le plaquer contre le mur, à me coller contre lui et… »

Pourquoi j'en faisais toute une histoire ? C'était juste un baiser. Il avait juste embrassé un autre que moi… C'était pas… si…

C'était atroce. J'étais trop amoureux de lui pour le supporter. Entre la peine et la colère, j'ai attaqué Reno. Ça n'a pas été particulièrement efficace, il m'a plaqué face au sol.

- Oh, on se calme.

- Lâche-moi !

- Arrête, Roxas, calme-toi !

- LÂCHE-MOI !

Il s'est levé.

- Mais _regarde_-_toi_ ! Tu vois bien que tu souffres ! _Pourquoi_ tu l'écoutes pas ?

- **DEGAGE !**

Je me suis levé moi aussi et me suis mis à courir. Je n'ai plus de souvenir après ça, je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin dans le lit de Cloud, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, enroulé autour de mon frère. Je ne suis pas allé en cours ce jour-là, et lui non plus. Il est resté avec moi, mais cette fois a exigé de savoir ce qui se passait. Je me sentais mal à l'idée de lui en parler, parce que j'étais tout simplement ridicule. Je lui ai raconté combien j'aimais Axel, combien je l'avais attendu, combien je me sentais idiot d'en être là, après seulement quatre semaines. Il m'a simplement écouté, et quand j'ai eu fini, il n'a rien dit de plus. Il m'a juste pris dans ses bras alors que je recommençais à sangloter.

J'ai passé presque toute la journée dans ma chambre. Cloud m'y a apporté à manger, mais m'a obligé à m'installé à mon bureau plutôt que de rester dans mon lit. Le soir, Sora est venu m'apporter ses notes et les devoirs, et j'ai commencé à travailler. Puis Demyx est arrivé. Il a doucement frappé à la porte, deux « toc » très bref

- Hum…

- Salut, Rox'. Comment ça va ?

- (Haussement d'épaules) Hum…

- Bon… Reno et Axel m'ont parlé.

- Sors.

Il n'est pas sorti, mais n'a plus avancé ni prononcé un mot pendant près d'une minute.

- Okay, alors… Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, maintenant.

- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, et je veux pouvoir ne plus jamais voir sa tête, et l'oublier.

- Hum, hum… Mais et le concours ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre du tac au tac. Rien n'est sorti. Il ne perdait pas le nord…

- Et bien s'il essaye, s'il ose essayer de me parler d'autre chose que du scénario, des personnages ou de notre emploi du temps, je le frappe, je le roue de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

- Tu me fais marcher, t'es pas si violent.

J'ai daigné tourner mes yeux vers lui et l'ai fixé comme si j'allais le tuer. Il l'a bien senti.

- Tu serais surpris.

Il a passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, il ne savait plus comment me brosser dans le sens du poil. Bientôt il ressortirait pour éviter que ça dégénère.

- Et Xion ? T'accepte de la voir en dehors ?

- Pas si elle continue à vouloir me parler de lui.

- Et… Tu voudras plus jamais lui parler ?

- Plus jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai détourné les yeux. Je voyais vers quoi il voulait orienter la conversation, je me suis contenté de me taire.

- Après tout, vous étiez pas ensemble, si ?

Bingo…

- Tais-toi.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, Roxas

- Tais. Toi.

- Tu l'aimes, ça te soulagera d'entendre ses explications !

- SORS.

Il a reculé, est sorti, a fermé la porte derrière lui. Et moi je me suis remis à pleurer. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Cloud est venu me chercher et m'a porté jusqu'à son lit. Lui s'est installé à son bureau pour travailler et j'ai continué à pleurer en silence, pour ne pas le déranger, pour le remercier de ne pas me laisser tout seul. J'ai encore dormi là, mais le lendemain je me suis forcé à aller en cours.

Sora essayait de me remonter le moral, mais sachant qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Riku j'avais du mal. Xion s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a tendu un morceau de papier avec des dates et des heures que je n'ai pas réussi à regarder sérieusement. A l'heure, du déjeuner, Axel n'est pas venu m'obliger à jeuner en faisant le planton et ça a achevé de me crever le cœur plus que ça ne m'a soulagé. Je suis resté en classe et quand M. Rhapsodos m'a trouvé là encore en larmes, il m'a conduit à l'infirmerie, dans laquelle on m'a fait m'allonger sur un lit et on m'a posé des questions sur le divorce mouvementé de mes parents, ce qui n'avait absolument rien à voir mais qui ne m'aidait vraiment pas à me sentir mieux.

Je suis rentré cassé en deux, je n'ai pas mangé, et Cloud m'a encore permis de dormir avec lui. La nuit suivante, je devais aller chez les Fair, il avait voulu demander à Zack s'il pouvait m'accompagner mais je lui avais assuré que ça irait comme sur des roulettes. Je ne voulais pas le déranger plus que je ne le faisais déjà, surtout pas par rapport à Zack avec lequel il s'entendait si bien. Donc le soir suivant, au lieu de rentrer chez moi pleurer comme une madeleine suspendu à mon frère, j'ai trimballé mes affaires pour le lendemain chez Xion, à la suite de celle-ci. J'ai appris par hasard à ce moment qu'Axel séchait les cours depuis quelques jours, et que ça coïncidait avec son absence le midi devant la porte de ma salle. Et oui, même dans mon état, même en montrant les crocs à sa simple évocation, je continuais d'être totalement obsédé par lui. Et c'était ça qui faisait tellement mal.

- Normalement il est déjà sur place, m'a lancé Xion entre deux silences en essayant de cacher dans sa voix l'inflexion qui disait plutôt « Il est là, c'est là qu'il se cache depuis qu'il sèche »

Je n'ai pas répondu et suis entré à sa suite.

- Je peux prendre une douche ?

- Bien sûr.

Le moindre de nos échanges, le moindre mot qui sortait de ma bouche ou de la sienne transpirait le malaise. Je me suis enfoncé dans le couloir et, en arrivant à la salle de bain, j'ai ignoré autant que j'ai pu cette forme rouge hérissée qui levait ses yeux sur moi et les posait sur la porte de la salle d'eau derrière laquelle je venais de disparaitre.

J'ai pris une douche glacée pour geler mes sanglots. En ressortant de là je m'étais composé un visage plus froid que l'eau qui m'avait brûlé la peau, un visage assez dur pour tenir jusqu'à la nuit, où j'irais dormir dans la chambre d'ami - et qui détrônait le mot « mignon » qu'on pouvait adresser à mon pyjama de l'occasion. Ce soir là c'est surtout Xion qui a parlé. Parfois je lui répondais mais généralement je ne faisais qu'acquiescer. Et Axel ne prononça mot. Je ne levais jamais les yeux sur lui, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si cette silhouette au bord de mon champ de vision n'était qu'une hallucination. Lui qui parlait tellement… Finalement ce visage là n'était pas assez dur. Je suis allé me coucher très tôt. Et le lendemain matin je suis parti très tôt pour le lycée, sans manger et sans regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis le petit déjeuné de la veille.

J'allais sortir de la salle de classe quand un souvenir m'a frappé de plein fouet : Elko Daneva ex-Montague et le lourd paquet-journal. Non… Je ne pouvais pas le garder, Elko Daneva comptait sur moi. Mais je ne pouvais… ni ne voulais le remettre à Axel. Au risque d'avoir l'air d'un fétichiste. Je suis rentré chez moi et me suis vautré dans mon lit en serrant le dit paquet contre moi sans m'en rendre compte, et me suis endormi comme une masse sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne restait qu'un mois de cours. Les autres de nos rendez-vous pour le concours se sont faits sans Axel.

**-o3o-**


	22. Et j'ai renoncé à tout ça

Rating : _K+_

Note : _Oh mon dieu ! Plus que deux morceaux ! Surtout que celui là est tout petit donc en fait, plus qu'un !_

* * *

_**- Et j'ai renoncé à tout ça -**_

Il avait osé. Il avait attendu que je sois seul dans un endroit désert pour venir à ma rencontre. Et comme je n'avais pas voulu l'écouter, il m'avait plaqué au sol. Et comme je m'étais débattu en furie, il s'était assis sur moi en bloquant mes bras sous ses jambes. Et comme je m'étais mis à débiter les pires insultes possibles contre lui, il m'avait fait taire d'un baiser.

Mais comme je l'ai mordu, il a étouffé un vif grondement de douleur, s'est écarté tout aussi vivement.

- Dégage de là, pourriture !

Je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi j'étais aussi vindicatif alors que concrètement, il ne m'avait jamais trompé et que vu son acharnement, qu'il se soit juste amusé avec moi était de moins en moins crédible… sauf si je représentais un défi pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mener à terme.

- Roxas, écoute-moi ! J'—

- _**TAIS TOI**_ ! Je veux pas le savoir ! Va-t-en ! Ne me parle plus jamais ! JAMAIS !

- C'était lui, Roxas ! Il m'a pris par surprise, j'ai p—

- _Arrête tes conneries_ !

Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, même au travers de nos vêtements, me procurait un soulagement immense.

- T'étais devant lui, Axel ! Tu l'avais plaqué au mur !

Son baiser, agressif et désespéré, m'avait électrisé.

- Je vous ai vus ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! T'es dégueulasse !

Et j'ai renoncé à tout ça. Il m'a regardé comme si je lui avais enfoncé un poignard dans le ventre, et j'en ai profité pour le frapper, lui qui me rendait fou en me frôlant à peine, pour me dégager de l'étreinte que je désirais tellement fort. Et je me suis sauvé.

La semaine suivante nous avons rendu nos projets finis à M. Rhapsodos. Et celle d'après, c'était les vacances d'été.

**-o3o-**


	23. Oh Roxas Strife

Rating : _K+_

Note :_ Mwé hé hé, je crois que c'est le second virage de la fic. Vous remarque avec quelle habileté j'ai placé tous les coups d'éclats... à la fin T.T  
_

* * *

_**- Oh… Roxas Strife -**_

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais _il_ m'a trouvé, là, assis sur mon banc près de la plage déserte. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, à ses cheveux bleus, à ses yeux dorés, à son visage, même si la première fois la cicatrice en « X » qui le barrait m'avait échappé. J'étais épuisé, je n'ai même pas songé à m'en aller, et il s'est assis à côté de moi. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il avait un bleu sous l'œil gauche, un gros hématome en fin de vie. Il n'a rien dit. Moi non plus. Quand sa présence est devenue trop insupportable, j'ai réussi à trouver la force de me lever.

- Rassieds-toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Faire un peu de lumière.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Alors… Depuis tout ce temps… ?

- Axel et moi, on était en train de parler de toi. Il me disait qu'il avait quelqu'un, qu'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer pour revenir avec moi - je suis son ex - et on a entendu tes bruits de pas. Comme tu courais, j'ai pensé que c'était toi, même sans t'avoir jamais vu, et dans le doute je l'ai tiré à moi pour le faire m'embrasser.

J'ai cru qu'il allait reprendre, mais il a gardé le silence.

- Tu es un parfait enfoiré, j'ai prononcé lentement avec tout le mépris possible.

- Si tu veux. - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'après coup que la posture dans laquelle tu nous as vus l'incriminait complètement. Il y a quelque chose comme trois semaines, il est revenu me voir pour se battre.

D'où le bleu sous son œil…

- Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

- Ça ne marchera pas. C'est toi qu'il aime, et même alors que tu l'envoies paître il continue de me rejeter. Et je n'applique pas la politique du « si je peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras ». Ça ne servirait à rien, autant qu'un de nous deux soit heureux.

J'ai songé à réviser mon jugement par rapport à lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un aussi parfait enfoiré que ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? A-t-il rétorqué, et j'ai compris qu'il avait agit ainsi pour Axel, pas pour moi.

Il s'est levé, m'a jeté un regard glacial, et s'en est allé.

Moi, je suis resté un moment sur le banc, seul, à réfléchir. Peut-être que j'avais été stupide. Et borné. Et… Je me suis levé et suis rentré chez moi, attrapant le paquet destiné à Axel et le gardant contre moi. J'avais tout gâché, mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard. J'ai attrapé mon portable et ai appelé Axel. J'ai attendu qu'il décroche, patiemment, préparant ce que j'allais lui dire. _Tûûût, tûûût, tûûût_… J'allais commencer par lui dire que j'étais désolé, puis… _Tûûût, tûûût, tûûût_… Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ?

Ah, finalement on a décroché.

_- Oui ?..._

J'en ai sursauté de surprise. Ce n'était pas Axel. C'était la voix d'une femme, pourvue d'un accent de Costa del Sol.

- …Mme Daneva ?

_- Oh… Roxas Strife… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Il m'a semblé qu'elle était agressive.

- Je voudrais parler à Axel… pour m'excuser.

_- T'es où, maintenant ?_

-Euh… Chez moi.

_- C'est où ?_

- 13 rue de L'organisation… Mais—

_- Bouge pas, gamin. J'arrive tout de suite. _

Je me suis assis sur mon lit après avoir raccroché. C'était bien Axel que j'avais appelé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? A peine trois quarts d'heure plus tard, on sonnait frénétiquement à la porte et je suis allé ouvrir. C'était une femme à la longue et fournie crinière dont le rouge n'avait d'égal que celui de ses yeux, d'environ 50 ans, habillée à l'arrache, bref, c'était Elko Daneva ex-Montague. Elle est entrée et m'a demandé de la conduire à ma chambre. Je trouvais cette requête étrange, et peut-être qu'à quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais dit qu'on pouvait parler ici, mais ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi mêlaient colère et inquiétude, si bien que j'ai fait comme elle voulait. En entrant, elle a regardé autour d'elle et, et m'a invité d'un geste à m'asseoir sur mon lit comme si c'était le sien. Axel tenait surement d'elle son sans-gêne. J'ai pris place et elle a regardé autour d'elle, avant de soupirer.

- Avant de t'emmener voir Axel, je dois te parler d'un truc. Il a beaucoup déconné avec sa santé, il est à l'hosto.

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux.

- Qu…oi ?

- Il s'est pas alimenté correctement, juste avec des biscuits et des trucs comme ça, en gros depuis qu'il a commencé à sécher - juste avant le bac, qu'il a pas passé, d'ailleurs. Il est en carence de tout un tas de vitamines à la con… B9, B12, ptet C aussi, ça provoque des asthénies, de la polypnée* et ce qui va avec, ça favorise la dépression, tout ça…

Bouche bée, j'essayais d'inspirer mais l'air n'entrait pas dans ma gorge. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que voulait dire polypnée mais l'asthénie, c'était un état de fatigue corporelle intense.

- C'est… c'est grave ? J'ai chuchoté dans un souffle trop court.

Elko a haussé les épaules, elle allait répondre que ça se soignait - j'en étais certain - quand son regard rouge s'est perdu sur mes étagères, et j'ai vu qu'il s'était arrêté quelque part. Elle a attrapé un livre, le second tome des _Fabuleuses Aventures D'Alcimæ et Lacertho_.

- Ben putain… Incroyable…

Je l'ai regardée faire sans comprendre, attendant plutôt dans l'asphyxie qu'elle me réponde. Au lieu de ça elle a décidé de me raconter une petite histoire… presque perturbante.

- J'ai pas gardé le contact avec mes gosses, sauf avec Axel, depuis qu'il a un portable - avant ça transitait par Rosso et elle transmettait pas. Y a un ou deux ans il m'a fait son coming-out façon « Salut maman, voilà mon p'tit copain », c'était un garçon avec une cicatrice en croix sur la tronche, vraiment pas rassurant. Bref.

Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'Axel soit sorti avec deux personnes affublées d'une telle balafre ? J'ai reconnu Saïx à cette description.

- Ils ont rompu deux-trois mois plus tard, et Axel a pas voulu m'expliquer quoi. Il a juste dit…

Elle s'est penchée sur moi et m'a prit le paquet des mains - je l'avais gardé avec moi tout du long - pour en déchirer l'emballage en journal, attrapant l'un des trois livres que je découvrais à l'intérieur…

- « Tu sais maman, le mec de ma vie sera forcément aussi fan que moi ».

… l'un des tomes de l'ancienne édition des _Fabuleuses Aventures_.

- Comme je crois pas au destin, je me suis foutu de lui. Mais là je dois bien avouer que c'est une sacrée coïncidence.

J'étais assis sur mon lit, la bouche ouverte, entrain d'essayer de tout assimiler en même temps et sans y arriver. J'avais du mal à savoir ce qui était le plus important entre Axel à l'hôpital et le ''mec de sa vie''. Elko a reposé le livre d'Axel dans ce qui restait du paquet et l'a presque jeté dans mes mains.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu lui filerais, gamin, m'a-t-elle accusé faussement.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à répondre.

- Allez, saisis ta chance et fais le maintenant. J'suis garée n'importe comment devant chez toi.

* * *

*_ C'est le fait de ne pas parvenir à inspirer efficacement, les respirations sont trop courtes et trop rapides. C'est un peu le contraire de l'hyperventilation._

**-o3o-**


	24. On recommence ?

Rating_ : M - Présence de sang, de tripaille et... no, je déconne. C'est bien un lemon_

_Si vous ne voulez pas lire le lemon j'aime autant que vous ne lisiez pas le chapitre. Que certains pensent que c'est idiot ou dommage, mais j'ai écrit Clin d'Oeil en connaissant (vaguement) la fin au début, toute la fic est un gros bloc. Pour vous donner une image, choisir ce qu'on lirait dedans ça me donnerait l'impression qu'elle est devenue un self. Mon lemon n'a rien de choquant ou de vulgaire._

_Après, j'avais PAS prévenu (ouiiiii, surpriiiiiise). Donc pour ceux (allez, on va dire) et celles qui ont suivit et qui ne veulent pas lire ce lemon, j'aime autant que vous ne lisiez pas le chapitre._

_MAIS LECI ! POURQUOI DIABLE POSTES-TU CLIN D'OEIL UN LUNDI ? Parce que je me suis trompée avec Entre Ciel et Terre, tout simplement. Je vais pas enlever ce chapitre. Mais du coup je vais pas poster le 7 avant lundi prochaaaaain (gagne une semaine)_

* * *

_**- On recommence ? -**_

Elko n'aimait pas le rouge. Le fait que toute sa progéniture ait les cheveux rouges tout comme elle, contrairement à moi, ça ne la fascinait pas. Et dans le même esprit, elle n'aimait pas sa voiture, quelque chose de très bizarrement à mi-chemin entre une NewBeatle et une Porsche, rouge. Et ça expliquait peut-être sa façon de conduire, c'est ce que je me suis dit entre deux prières pour ne pas arriver à l'hôpital par le service des urgences. On aurait juré qu'elle cherchait à la faire s'écraser contre les autres véhicules, et de préférence les plus gros possible. Puis subitement elle se souvenait qu'elle était dedans et c'était ce qui nous sauvait la vie. Peut-être était-elle bénie des dieux, en tout cas nous sommes arrivés sans le moindre dommage à l'hôpital, et une fois que j'ai eu fini de me rincer après avoir vomi la seule chose que j'avais dans l'estomac, à savoir deux grands verres d'eau, nous sommes montés à l'étage de sa chambre par un ascenseur. Numéro 138, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant d'étages entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier, dans cet hôpital. Les couloirs étaient étroits et encombrés de chariots métalliques chargés de produits en tous genres , et si bas de plafond que même avec la frise turquoise et orange au premier tiers des murs, malgré les tableaux soit laids soit sans intérêt qui venaient les orner, on se sentait atrocement oppressé. La porte de la chambre 138 était coincée avec sa voisine dans un petit renfoncement ridicule.

- Moi j'vais pas rentrer, a dit Elko, y a les mômes…

- Oh…

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment ravi d'apprendre que Rosso et Reno étaient là. Je me trouvais vraiment, vraiment idiot, je n'avais pas envie d'un public pour assister à ça. Mais Elko, dans un accès de maturité, a frappé à la porte et s'est sauvée à la hâte.

- Ouais ? A fait la voix de Reno.

J'ai tourné la poignée, poussé le battant, et passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Il y avait Reno, Rosso, Meira, Xion, et bien sûr Axel. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui ils s'attendaient à voir, mais d'après l'aspect déconfit et sidéré de leur visage, pas à moi.

- Hmm… Salut.

Rosso m'a jeté un regard totalement méprisant avec un faible « Hum ! Toi… » avant de trouver à regarder quelque chose de fascinant par la fenêtre. Meira s'est attelée à faire un nœud avec ses doigts le temps que la situation, elle, se démêle, et Xion m'a adressé un sourire discret. Reno semblait sceptique, il attendait de voir ce qui se passait. Et Axel…

Axel me dévisageait comme une apparition, ou plutôt une révélation. Il s'est léché les lèvres comme pour les humidifier avant de parler, mais a gardé le silence. Ses yeux on semblé s'allumer et leur vert devenir plus intense, plus vivant. Il s'était redressé, prêt à se lever, mais au lieu de ça me regardait.

- Peut-être… que c'était un peu exagéré, je suis parvenu à articuler.

- Je te confirme : c'était carrément exagéré, m'a rétorqué Reno assez naturellement pour, curieusement, ne pas m'enfoncer beaucoup plus.

Je n'ai pas entendu Meira chuchoter à son oreille avant de le pousser doucement vers la porte, suivie de Xion. Axel, lui, les a vu faire, ou plutôt à vu ce que sa sœur ne faisait pas.

- Rosso, frangine adorée, tu peux nous laisser ?

Elle s'est brusquement retournée.

- Avec ce _minable_ ? - (son accent devenait presque coupant) - Tu t'es retrouvé dans ce lit poussé par son incrédulité d'enfant ignare et borné ! Cette sorte d'avorton pathétique et misérable, cette petite souris impudente et orgueilleuse ! J'ai besoin d'un café.

Et dans un claquement de porte, elle a disparu, sans que je n'y comprenne rien. Peut-être qu'elle avait eut l'intention de s'éclipser aussi mais qu'elle adorait être blessante…

Alors que je fixais la porte, j'ai eu douloureusement conscience du regard puissant d'Axel sur moi et subitement, j'ai eu peur de me retourner.

- Roxas…

Je vous jure, la porte de la chambre 138 depuis l'intérieur se révélait totalement fascinante.

- Hey, Roxas… T'as quoi dans les mains ?

Je me suis retourné… Ah, l'idiot. C'était bien joué de sa part. Bon bah tant que j'y étais… Je me suis approché du lit dans lequel il était assis. Il avait maigri. Sa peau était grise.

- C'est, euh… quelque chose qu'Elko m'avait donné pour toi.

Il a pouffé.

- Et tu l'as ouvert ?

- Non ! - (cette accusation me dérangeait, d'autant que j'en avais crevé d'envie) - C'est elle, pour me montrer ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Ah ?

- Mais c'est pas ça ! Elle est entrée dans ma chambre et elle a vu que je les avais aussi, alors elle m'a raconté ta…

Il a distraitement hoché la tête.

- Fais voir ?

J'ai tendu le paquet vers lui, et lui au lieu de l'attraper, m'a saisit par les poignets et m'a tiré. Sans que je n'y comprenne rien je me suis retrouvé sur le lit, plaqué à plat dos par Axel, toujours assis et penché sur moi. D'une main il ramassait les livres que j'avais fait tomber durant la manœuvre et de l'autre et me comprimait le bras contre la poitrine. Quand il a eu fini il m'a regardé avec une lueur piquante au creux du vert de ses yeux, moqueuse.

- Trop naïf !

Une fois de plus je me retrouvais sous lui, à sa merci, totalement envoûté par le vert tranchant de ses yeux, par le son suave de sa voix, par son sourire irrésistible, par les brûlures sur mon corps là où le sien le touchait. Je me suis mordu les lèvres, tellement crispé d'attente que j'en tremblais.

- T'as pas l'air bien, Strife. Tu devrais peut-être rester ici, toi aussi.

- Hn…

Il s'est penché un peu plus, sans se départir de son sourire enjôleur. Maintenant sa poitrine touchait la mienne et il a bloqué le poignet qu'il tenait au dessus de ma tête. Le rouge m'est monté aux joues.

- C'est si facile de te faire perdre tes moyens…

- Abruti…

- Hey, c'est pas très gentil, ça.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. J'aurais pu si j'y avais réfléchi un peu, sans doute, mais là… impossible. Il a frotté son nez contre le mien, avant de se redresser un peu.

- Axel… Je suis désolé, pour—

- C'est pas grave. C'est fini, non ? Et puis, a-t-il ajouté dans un sourire encore plus grand, ça m'a permis de voir à quel point tu m'aimes.

J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, achevant de me rendre aussi rouge que ses cheveux. En voyant mes yeux écarquillés il a posé ses lèvres sur mon front, avant de glisser vers mon oreille pour y chuchoter de sa voix exquise :

- Et c'est un peu - un tout petit peu - de ma faute aussi. J'aurais dû te le dire avant.

Il a marqué une longue pause, durant laquelle sa bouche est allée se perdre sur ma gorge, juste sous ma mâchoire, m'arrachant un gémissement somme toute assez pathétique. Un nouveau de ses sourires s'est étiré sur ma peau, puis est remonté à ma tempe, pour murmuré encore :

- Je t'aime.

- …Qu…oi ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Sans que j'y fasse attention, il a attrapé mon autre poignet pour le joindre au premier et les maintenir d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'introduisait sous mon T-shirt, le faisait passer au dessus de ma tête et s'en est servi comme de menottes à mes avant-bras, en m'arrachant un sursaut.

- Ah !... Axel, tu fais quoi ?

Ses doigts ont glissé sur mes côtes et mon ventre, brûlant ma peau, électrisant mon esprit, tandis que des soupirs saccadés s'échappaient de mes lèvres. Il a passé une jambe par-dessus mon corps pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, avant de coller ses hanches aux miennes.

- Aah…xel…

- J'adore que tu gémisses mon prénom.

Tout doucement sa main sur moi est descendue jusqu'à ma ceinture. J'ai sursauté.

- Nn… Axel !

Je sentais que la situation m'échappait définitivement, et quand bien même cette main sur moi affolait tous mes sens, quand bien même ses lèvres aux commissures des miennes m'excitaient terriblement, j'ai eu peur. Il a à peine décollé sa bouche de mon visage.

- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

Aussi claires qu'aient été ses intentions depuis qu'il avait commencé à me déshabiller, ses mots m'ont choqué, je me suis tétanisé.

- Dis-moi non, ou je continue.

- Attends !... Pas ici…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- On est dans une chambre d'hôpital !

- Une chambre reste une chambre non ?

- N'importe qui pourrait entrer.

Il a grondé un soupir agacé et frustré.

- C'est pas l'heure, l'infirmière est réglée sur du papier à musique.

- On n'a pas de préservatifs !

- Roxas… Essaie pas de me faire croire que t'es pas vierge.

Il s'est penché, en a profité pour se frotter contre moi, et a attrapé un petit tas de feuilles dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et me les a montrées.

- Et moi j'ai passé toute une batterie d'examens en arrivant, je suis complètement clean.

Il m'a semblé qu'il fanfaronnait en disant ça. J'ai fermé les yeux.

- Mais… on n'a pas non plus de… de lubrifiant…

En prononçant ce mot j'ai eu l'impression de proférer un blasphème. Ses yeux se sont doucement envolé vers quelque chose et son sourire victorieux m'a fait les suivre. Il regardait un tube de biafine posé sur sa table de chevet, qu'il a saisit d'un seul geste…

- Je serai _très_ doux.

Alors ses doigts ont continué de glisser vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à finir par toucher… mon… sexe.

- _Haa_…

Il m'a libéré de mes vêtements qui commençaient à devenir étroits, et réaliser que j'étais nu, comme totalement _nu_ sous lui, menotté par mon propre T-shirt, alors qu'Axel, celui pour lequel j'avais eu un coup de foudre au premier regard et sur lequel je fantasmais depuis, me _masturbait_**…** Réaliser ça, en plus de son regard rempli de désir qui vrillait mes yeux à demi clos, m'exaltait complètement.

_- Hn... Axel…_

Ses mouvements étaient tous doux, très lents, s'intensifiaient petit à petit, faisant enfler mes soupirs dans ma gorge. Je voyais dans ses prunelles vert acide toute son impatience. Le lointain souvenir du lieu où nous nous trouvions - un lit dans une chambre dans un hôpital, au premier étage - disparaissait à mesure que ses caresses s'accentuaient. La main qui retenait mes poignets s'est retrouvée sur ma hanche, et je me suis débarrassé de mon T-shirt pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, le tirer à moi, et le faire m'embrasser. Ce baiser a été passionné, sulfureux, incroyablement intense et _tellement_ honnête. Nous ne nous sommes détachés l'un de l'autre que pour respirer, et il en a profité pour mordiller mon cou, affirmer plus encore ses caresses sur moi.

- _Roxas_, a-t-il dit dans un murmure si faible que je l'ai pris pour un de soupirs, _tu m'excites._

_- _Dis pas…_ mmm… _

- Est-ce que je peux… ?

J'ai hésité, à nouveau, pincé par la peur, mais ses caresses ne s'étaient pas arrêtées.

_- Oui…_

Très lentement, sa main qui n'allait et venait pas defaçon intoxicante s'est glissée entre mes cuisses, puis mes fesses.

- Il faut que tu te retournes…

Il s'est écarté un peu, m'a lâché, s'attirant mon grondement de frustration. Je me suis tortillé pour arriver à quatre pattes… Oh mon dieu. Cette position, c'était… vraiment trop obscène. Il s'est collé à moi, et j'ai tressailli en sentant son érection contre le bas de mon dos, conscient de ce que ça représentait, fasciné. Il a reprit sesattouchementslàoù les avait interrompus, et alors que je me détendais à nouveau, a doucement, très doucement fait pénétrer un doigt en moi.

J'ai gémi, plus fort qu'avant. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais c'était très gênant. Axel a coordonné ses gestes, bougeant au même rythme autour et à l'intérieur de moi.

Il allait très lentement, et j'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus rapide. Mes soupirs sont devenus des plaintes impatientes, mais il n'a rien changé. Un coin de ma raison se disait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais je n'arrivais pas à taire ma faim de plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je me liquéfiais, enfin il a accéléré ses mouvements, et ajouté un second doigt au premier.

_- Ah-haaa… Hn…_

Il s'est pressé contre moi, a mordillé ma nuque en ronronnant.

- Je t'aime, a-t-il chuchoté au creux de mon oreille.

Je me suis cambré, pour augmenter la pression entre nous, par excitation et plaisir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps devait durer cette préparation mais si ça continuait comme ça… Quelque chose est arrivé dans ma voix alors que mes souffles se muaient en gémissements d'exaltation. Axel l'a entendu, ou peut-être senti à mon corps qui se crispait, à ma respiration qui se saccadait, devenait inégale, presque inutile. Il a raffermi sa prise, me faisant trembler un peu plus.

- A…x…el !...

- Laisse toi aller, a murmuré sa voix dans un bruissement plus léger qu'une plume, et tellement, tellement concupiscente.

Comment résister ? Ma tête a rencontré son épaule alors que je réprimais un cri qui s'est écrasé sur mes lèvres closes. Chaque muscle de mon corps s'est contracté et j'ai violemment tremblé d'extase, secoué par la jouissance. Sa _main_ entourait mon _sexe_, c'était un contact tellement intime et fiévreux, comment ne pas perdre la raison ?

Magique. Parce que c'était lui, parce que je l'aimais et qu'il avait dit m'aimer aussi, absolument merveilleux.

Ses doigts, tout collants de sperme - du mien… Oh, mon dieu !... - se sont lentement desserrés, alors que les autres ont continué à aller et venir en moi.

Il en avait ajouté un autre au moment où j'avais joui.

Il a continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus comment penser, que seules les sensations incroyables qui découlaient de _ses_ gestes fassent loi dans ma tête. Puis il les a retirés, laissant sa main posée à la limite du bas de mon dos et de mes fesses. J'ai sentit qu'il hésitait, et c'était insupportable.

- Axel…

Il a embrassé ma nuque à nouveau, et j'ai senti qu'il souriait de mon impatience.

- Je veux voir ton visage.

J'ai senti tout son corps se décoller du mien et, entre surprise et frustration je me suis retourné.

Axel s'était assis sur les chevilles, à l'autre bout du lit, les bras en arrière de son corps pour s'appuyer en arrière, et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon regard de descendre sur…

Inévitablement je suis devenu écarlate

- Roxas, viens, me fais pas languir.

J'étais coincé en arrêt total devant son corps nu et sublime, et j'ai su que plus jamais, nulle part dans le monde je ne verrais quelque chose d'aussi sensuel.

- Tu es… magnifique.

Il a souri, avec une expression captivante, magnétique, qui m'a forcé à m'avancer, à quatre pattes. Puis quand j'ai été assez proche, il a passé une main autour de ma taille, me faisant me lever à genoux.

- _Viens_, a-t-il murmurer à mon oreille de cette voix qui me faisait tout oublier.

Vu sa position - ô combien érotique - je savais à peu près ce que je devais faire. Je me suis agrippé à son cou, et il s'est mis en tête de me déconcentrer avec des baisers pour lesquels j'ouvrais la bouche et qui ne faisaient que s'effleurer nos lèvres. Je me suis assis sur son bas-ventre, complètement transcendé par ce que je sentais dans le bas de mon dos, et comme je ne bougeais presque plus, ça a été à son tour de gronder de frustration.

- _Roxas_…

Ma bouche a pris un sourire furtivement dérobé à la sienne

Et puis j'ai, à tâtons, cherché derrière moi, et je me suis aperçu à quel point son érection était dure.

J'ai essayé de le caresser un peu, mais Axel s'est contracté, sous moi. Il a attrapé mes hanches à deux mains, se retenant à moi pour conserver son équilibre, et tout, cette position, son corps, le mien, cette proximité si intime et si consensuelle, comme un échange, un langage, tout ça et tout le reste m'a inondé de bonheur.

Ses mains m'ont guidé, je me suis redressé sur mes genoux, et très, très lentement, me suis laissé descendre sur lui.

Son gémissement de soulagement a fait écho au mien, pincé d'une douleur nouvelle, vive et gênante. J'avais fermé les yeux, et ses lèvres se sont perdues sur mes paupières.

- Prends ton temps, a soufflé sa voix que le plaisir rendait addictive.

- Ça va ?...

- Pense… Pense surtout à toi.

J'ai rouvert les yeux et trouvé ses lèvres, les capturant avant qu'elles ne s'échappent encore. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Axel et moi, que nous, ensembles, tous les deux, faisions fusionner nos corps.

Je l'ai fait s'enfoncer un peu plus loin, en prenant mon temps comme il m'avait dit de le faire, progressivement, pendant que lui se vengeait de son excitation par notre baiser. Puis, très faiblement, je me suis laissé dicter des mouvements par ma chair. Quasi immédiatement il m'a accompagné, nous arrachant à tous les deux de longs soupirs, qui bientôt ont ressemblé à des « Je t'aime » chuchotés dans un souffle extatique.

Tout était tellement étrange, douloureux, nouveau, inquiétant et tellement enivrant. Axel m'a collé à lui et je me suis laissé emporter, j'ai totalement perdu pied dans un océan merveilleux et violent, accroché à lui par le son de sa voix étouffée en gémissements passionnés, qui répondaient aux miens. Ses mouvements étaient freinés par sa position, et son plaisir dépendait des miens. J'avais peur et guettais à chacun d'eux ses nouveaux soupirs, me rassurais de les entendre et prenais un peu plus confiance en moi. Alors j'ai bougé sur lui avec plus d'empressement, et il a renversé la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, comme mystifié. Ses doigts se sont serrés, ses ongles enfoncés dans ma peau, et il a mordu mon cou, en prononçant des mots qui n'auraient jamais trouvé de sens autrement que comme ça, ailleurs qu'ici.

C'était comme un rêve, mais avec cette conscience écrasante de la réalité qui revenait à chaque respiration me susurrer que c'était réel, que _j'étais_ entrain de faire l'amour avec Axel, et que c'était merveilleux. Petit à petit Axel s'est tendu, et ses gémissements dans mon cou sont devenus plus bestiaux, plus abandonnés.

- Roxas…

Il m'a serré plus fort, presque au point de comprimer ma respiration. J'ai adoré ce contact puissant contre sa peau collante de sueur. Je sentais le moindre de ses muscles se contracter, le moindre de ses frissons, si bien que quand il a renversé la tête en arrière, la mâchoire crispée dans une longue plainte rauque et totalement éperdue, j'ai compris. Son visage abandonné et soumis à une extase incroyable m'a fasciné. Il a joui en vibrant, et moi, subjugué, ivre de toutes ces sensations, je l'ai suivi dans l'orgasme, entendant au loin le son de ma propre voix qui criait presque d'extase et de bonheur.

Petit à petit, alors que nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre, nos peaux humides collées l'une à l'autre, entre les draps, le reste du monde me revenait, tout doucement.

Et le reste du monde, ça commençait par : nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital. Nous avons fait l'amour (déjà rien que d'y repenser, j'en virais écrevisse) dans un lit d'hôpital. Manifestement Axel était totalement en accord avec lui-même quant à ce léger détail qui, moi, me mortifiait. Et paradoxalement, l'idée de bouger de là, de me défaire de son étreinte forte et distraite, arracher mon dos à son torse, me glisser hors des draps pour aller me laver dans la pièce à l'entrée qui faisait douche-toilettes, puis me rhabiller, cette idée me semblait parfaitement ridicule. J'étais tout simplement trop bien comme ça, même si… ça… coulait entre mes cuisses, même si peur qu'on entre à l'improviste et nous découvre comme ça.

Axel a bougé un peu contre moi. Il se redressait. Paresseusement, j'ai tordu mon corps pour parvenir à croiser son regard. Et ce que j'y ai vu m'a cloué sur place. Le vert de ses yeux brûlait d'excitation, et son sourire enjôleur tentait de me séduire. Doucement, de sa voix suave à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister, il a murmuré :

- On recommence ?

**-o3o-**

Il y avait Zack et Cloud, bien que je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient là. C'était peut-être un prétexte pour se voir. Il y avait aussi Xion, qui m'avait confié se sentir un peu tâche au milieu des couples. Je lui avais alors désigné Reno et Meira, qui portaient deux T-shirt blanc avec en Impact noire les lettres WARNING : HETEROSEXUALS quand Meira se tenait à gauche de son roux. Un peu plus loin roucoulaient Riku et Sora. Je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble - autrement qu'en version course poursuite - et c'était très surprenant, surtout d'apercevoir mon cousin lancer des sourires entendus et des regards aguicheurs à son argenté. Et puis, tout sages, Ven et Terra s'étaient installés à côté de moi. Enfin, le premier pour le plaisir de bavarder avec moi mais le second, je le devinais - pauvre de lui - par obligation. Demyx avait appelé Reno pour prévenir qu'il serait trop en retard, qu'il attendrait au resto.

Nous étions début août, c'était les épreuves de rattrapage dont bénéficiaient ceux qui n'avaient pas pu passer leur bac pour raisons médicales. Axel ayant été hospitalisé pile à ce moment là… Aujourd'hui c'était la dernière, celle de philo. La majorité l'y avait accompagné - Cloud et moi étions arrivés plus tard - et nous attendions tous à la sortie du lycée, assis sur les bacs à fleurs en brique ou debout, un peu plus loin, ou carrément plus loin pour les deux qui se faisaient de mamours. Une fois qu'Axel sortirait, nous avions prévu d'aller manger au restaurant Wutai dans lequel nous étions allés le jour de l'agression de Ven. C'était son idée, pour exorciser le lieu et ne pas rester prisonnier des mauvais souvenirs, pour aller de l'avant. Et aussi parce que les nems étaient à tomber.

Ça faisait deux heures et demi qu'Axel était entré, et déjà des examinés commençaient à sortir. Lui est arrivé au bout de trois heures, sur quatre autorisées. Il avait les mains dans les poches, marchait comme s'il était le roi du monde, un sourire faussement distrait aux lèvres, son sac négligemment jeté en bandoulière sur son dos. Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, en balade sur la plage, et comme toujours il était beau à se damner. Il m'a vu, son regard a changé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me caressait des yeux, et trop heureux j'ai souri. Il est venu directement vers moi et a passé son bras par-dessus mes épaules, sans cesser de me regarder, glissant sa bouche dans mon cou pour y déposer un baiser léger et doux.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? A lancé Reno depuis son T-shirt.

- Nickel, à l'aise.

- Dem' nous attend là bas.

- Ok.

Il a commencé à marcher, mettant en route le petit groupe. J'ai attrapé la main qui pendait sur mon épaule et il a entrelacé nos doigts, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ça m'a fait sourire en me mordant la lèvre.

- Roxas ?

J'ai levé la tête vers lui et l'ai interrogé du regard. Il a resserré ses doigts sur les miens, s'est penché un peu tout en marchant pour glisser délicatement à mon oreille :

- Je t'aime. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Mon dieu, En un Clin d'Oeil c'est fini. Cette fic a eu trois fins pour moi : quand j'ai ENFIN eu fini de l'écrire, quand Ariani Lee a terminé de la corriger, et maintenant. Ca fait tout bizarre._

**Remerciements spéciaux**_ à _**Ariani Lee**_ citée ci-dessus. Ariani a béta-lu Clin d'Oeil depuis sa forme originelle (owii, métamorphooose) c'est à dire en UN SEUL SHOT GEANT DE 42 000 MOTS. Une ovation pour Ariani, s'il vous plait. Elle a lu 42 000 mots dont au moins 10 000 de fautes, elle n'a jamais faillit, et en plus elle m'a laissé des commentaires ultra cool =D._

_A_** Lyly [u] - Sangreela**_, pour une raison obscure... Parce qu'elle est géniale, tout simplement ?_

_A _**Neila**_ et _**PowZ - Clementine**_ (désolée, je m'y fais pas T.T) qui ont suivit et review assidûment et qui m'ont beaucoup motivée !_

_A _**Yuri Shiyou**_ parce qu'elle m'a donné le superbe surnom de Miss Red Complex (et dernièrement Miss Redish), et aussi parce qu'elle m'a fait remarqué que je m'étais lamentablement plantée dans les chapitres 22 et 23 mais ça c'est une autre histoire._

_A_** Momo-chan98**_ qui m'a aussi review et suivie et qui m'a aussi fait remarqué que j'avais mélangé les chapitres._

_A _**Puri**_ que je suis la seule au monde à appeler comme ça et qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic mais qui est très très très gentille _

_A_** toutes les autres personnes**_ qui ont suivit et/ou commenté En un Clin d'Oeil, et qui l'ont aimée, j'ai tous vos pseudos quelque part dans un coin de tête et même si je ne vous cite pas au cas par cas, sachez que je pense à vous, oui oui, toi aussi, tu es dans le lot, et je vous remercie ! _

_/o/_

_Ah oui. Je vais faire une toute petite séquelle, ça se passera pendant la terminale de Roxas. Elle arrivera pas tout de suite (idéalement... Pour la fin de Ciel et Terre)_


End file.
